Is Their Love Possible
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Ever since Harry came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had feelings for a certian potions Professor. He thinks he must be going crazy but little does he know someone else is harbouring the same feelings.
1. Umbridge's Office

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Thanks for reading**

"You were going to contact Dumbledore, weren't you?" her shrill voice rang through the hallway as he approached the open door.

"No" Harry said honestly.

'Slap' it echoed in the room, Snape had to control himself not to rush to the defence of Harry.

He hadn't talked to the boy in weeks; after Snape had told him that the time they had spent together had been nothing but a fuck. That he hadn't really cared for Harry the boy had stopped trying to talk to him. The only times he saw Harry were in his classroom or in the Great Hall at meal times. If he gave Harry detention he would send him to Filch.

Snape could see the hurt in his eyes sometimes but the boy did well to cover it up. These days he seemed like an empty shell.

"You sent for me headmistress." he said in the most natural voice he could muster.

Seeing Harry seated before him with a red hand print across his cheek brought a surge of anger through his stomach. He was still angry with Harry for looking through his memories but the thought of that vile woman daring to touch him, sent Snape over the edge.

But Snape held himself together as the normally cheerful voice now filled with emerging anger replied "Snape. Yes. The time has come for answers whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the veritaserum?"

'What a horrible women' Snape thought to himself, he looked at her and stated rather plainly, holding his dislike for her at bay, "I'm afraid you've used up all of my stores on interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Cho. Unless you wish on poising the boy, which I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you."

Snape took one last look at Harry, green eyes shimmered back at him with need as he turned and walked away.

"He's got padfoot in the place where it's hidden." the statement came from behind him; the boy really did have his brilliance sometimes. Snape turned back around and looked the boy over.

"What does he mean?" Professor Umbridge asked impatiently, taking Snape away from his thoughts.

"I have no idea" Snape said and swept away. He quickly went down to his chambers to contact Dumbledore and the Order; he just hoped the boy wouldn't do anything stupid while he was gone.

What was he thinking? This was Potter, of course he would do something stupid.


	2. Where Is He?

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**BTW I'm happy about the response to this story, it was my first fanfiction and I'm glad you all like it, I will get back to my other stories soon but I had most of these chapters written before hand, all I had to do was edit them and I took today to do so. **

**So...Hope you enjoy! **

Harry looked up at Sirius as the veil captured him in its clutches. He tried to race forward and grab him but Remus was behind him holding him back.

"NO!" he screamed trying to get away from Remus' hold on him.

Bellatrix laughed and Harry saw her from out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly hatred filled him and he broke away from Remus and chased her though the Ministry.

"Crucio" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Bellatrix but it barley made her twitch.

'You have to mean it Harry' a voice seemed to sneak into his head and say. Then Voldemort was beside him. Harry stumbled backwards trying to get away. He looked around frantic. To his left he saw Dumbledore appear out of a fireplace. Dumbledore came towards him and pushed Harry behind him.

Harry watched as Dumbledore and Voldemort threw spells at each other while Harry blended into the background. He looked beyond their fight and realized that Bellatrix was gone, she was nowhere to be seen.

As Dumbledore hit Voldemort with an extremely powerful spell Voldemort disappeared. Harry shared a look with Dumbledore; it couldn't have been that easy could it. Then he felt Voldemort invade his mind, it felt like he was trying to take control of Harry body. Harry thrashed around as Voldemort forced images of the worst parts of Harry's life into his head.

Harry screamed it was painful and he couldn't fight it off.

* * *

"That Damn old coot" Snape said pacing around in Dumbledore's office.

~Flashback~

Once he had contacted Dumbledore, they had gone to number twelve Grimmauld Place and called an order meeting.

Snape had been shocked to see Sirius and Remus playing a game of wizard's chess in the kitchen when he had gotten there. He had lost himself and sputtered about Padfoot being in the place where it's hidden.

Sirius had looked up sharply and insulted Snape like he always did but for once Snape didn't care.

It all hit him at once, Harry must have been sent a fake vision from the Dark Lord and now he would be in danger. Dumbledore had come to the same conclusion and had ordered all the Order members into the kitchen. He explained everything to them. Sirius was out of his mind angry. Remus had to hold him back from standing up and racing out the door all the way to the Ministry of Magic.

Within five minutes they had devised a plan of action which Snape was none too happy with. Everyone was to go to the department of mysteries except for Snape; he was to wait in Dumbledore's office.

As everyone raced out of the house, Snape stopped Dumbledore "I have to come with you" he said quietly trying to keep his voice even.

"Severus you know that if Voldemort sees you fighting for the light you're cover will be blown" Dumbledore said

"But I can't just wait around and do nothing" Snape said angrily, he knew Dumbledore was right but he just couldn't sit around waiting to hear if Harry was okay or not.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with a knowing look "I'll keep him safe Severus." he said simply.

Snape was taken aback. What could he say to that, the headmaster surly didn't know how he felt about Potter but then again when it came to Dumbledore he seemed to know everything. "But…" Snape said fighting a losing battle.

"I promise Severus, I'll bring him back safely." Dumbledore patted Severus' arm and then walked over to the fireplace and flooed away.

~End Flashback~

It felt like hours to Snape, there was still no word from anyone, what could be happening there.

He couldn't stop pacing he tried to sit and wait calmly but he just couldn't. He kept thinking of Harry. How could he have been so stupid, he should have stunned Umbridge right then and there, even if it was in front of Malfoy.

He had known Harry wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing, he should have stopped him somehow. If Harry hadn't gone off by himself to try and get Sirius back, Snape could have shown him that Sirius was still at Grimmauld Place.

Snape put his head in his hands, what he wouldn't do to hold the boy safely in his arms right then and there. He had given up fighting his feelings. He cared dearly for Harry and he wouldn't give that up for anything. He couldn't believe that the last conversation he had with Harry he had told him he didn't care for him at all, that Harry was nothing to him, when he was really so much more.

Snape was startled when the flames flared in the fire place and Dumbledore stepped out. He looked grim and Harry wasn't with him, the worst flashed in Snape's Mind.

"Albus?" he said quietly walking over to the man, he could feel his heart racing.

"He is safe Severus" Dumbledore said but his sad exterior did not change.

"Where?" Snape said "Where is he?"

"I brought him to the infirmary, he is resting." Dumbledore explained.

Snape turned on his heels "I have to go see him."

"No Severus" Dumbledore said stopping Snape in his tracks.

The younger man turned around "Why?" he asked angrily.

"Harry does not wish to see anyone" Dumbledore put an emphasis on anyone then he sighed deeply. Snape wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't like it.

"Sirius Black is dead" Dumbledore stated and Snape let the shock show on his face.

He thought that he would be happy to hear that sentence, his tormentor from when he was a boy finally gone but he wasn't. All he could think about was how Harry must be feeling. He felt sorry for the boy, his last remaining family, taken away.

Snape gave a curt nod to Dumbledore then left his office.


	3. Fault

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

Dumbledore had lead Harry to a bed in the infirmary, once they had been able to get away from Minister Fudge and his questions about the whole evening. Harry felt numb, he barely knew what was going on, just that he wanted to get away.

Once they had gotten away, they had traveled to the school and Dumbledore helped him to the infirmary. As he lay down on the bed, Dumbledore stood at the end of the bed. "I'm so sorry Harry…" Dumbledore started to say but Harry cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone. Please." Harry said the last part so quietly Dumbledore could barely hear it.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to leave but before he could make it out the door he heard a whispered "Professor?"

"Yes Harry? He asked turning back around.

"I don't want to see anyone at the moment." Harry said.

There wasn't a question in it but Dumbledore understood it "And so you should not have to, other than Madame Promfrey of course."

Harry nodded, they had an understanding. Madame Promfrey would check Harry over and then no one else should bother him for the rest of the evening.

Harry laid his head back, he heard Dumbledore whispering to the Madam Promfrey and then he left.

Madame Promfrey came in and bustled around silently for a few minutes, then she gave Harry a potion and told him if he needed anything she'd be in her office.

Finally when Harry was alone he let the tears he'd been holding in fall. Sirius was dead and it was his entire fault. Why hadn't he tried harder to learn Occlumency? If he hadn't looked at Snape's memories, he probably would have. He could have got his friends killed tonight. It was all his fault, everything was his fault.

Harry cried for a long time. He didn't want to think about everything that had just happened but he couldn't help himself. For a moment back at the ministry he thought that all was lost, that Voldemort was going to take over his body.

But then Dumbledore was by his side telling him it wasn't how he and Voldemort were the same but how they were different.

Harry had started thinking about Ron, Hermione and all the good times they'd had laughing and playing wizard's chess. He thought about Mr. And Mrs. Weasley who had always treated him like their own son. About Remus who had been one of his first friends linking him to his father and the best darn Professor against the dark arts that they had ever had. He had thought about Cho and finding love, he didn't think about Snape because he knew that Voldemort was in his mind and he didn't want him to see that information. He saw Sirius and thought of his godfather dying to keep him safe and he knew he couldn't let Voldemort take over.

He then had the strength to push Voldemort out of his head, shouting at him "I feel sorry for you and I will never be like you."

Voldemort was left standing before him just as the Minister walked into the room. Voldemort disappeared.

Now Harry had stopped crying and was finally able to fall asleep but just before he did he could have sworn he saw Snape lurking nearby.


	4. Anger

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Hope you enjoy!**

When Snape had left Dumbledore's office he hadn't been positive what to do. He so badly wanted to go and see Harry but Dumbledore had specifically told him Harry didn't want to see anyone.

The boy must be so upset at the moment; he probably believed it was his fault. He was always blaming things on himself. Sure Harry shouldn't have blindly raced into things tonight but he shouldn't have to have the weight of another's death on his shoulders right now, he was only a boy.

Snape thought about that as he walked to…well he wasn't sure where he was going he was just walking. Was Harry really still a boy? No he was more of a man now; he hadn't been a boy for a long time. After facing dementors in his third year and then fighting off Voldemort in the graveyard in his fourth year. These moments, had made him into a man, Snape knew that and it angered him. The boy's childhood had been ripped from him; no one should ever have to be put through what Harry had been put through.

Even as a child growing up with his Uncle and Aunt who hated him for something he couldn't control. He had never been able to be a normal kid. Snape felt like he owed Harry something but he wasn't sure what.

Snape looked up; he was at the infirmary doors. He figured that his feet had brought him unconsciously here. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped inside.

He walked over to the first bed it was the only one with its curtains drawn and looked inside them. He saw Harry on the bed, curled into a ball; tears were streaming down his face. His heart ached at the scene.

He watched Harry for a while longer. The boy had stopped crying and was on the verge of sleep. His eyes closed and a minute later he was sound asleep. Snape walked over to him and looked down at the sleeping boy. He smiled, hoping the boy would have a dreamless sleep.

Snape bent down and covered Harry with the blanket that was at the bottom of the bed. He cupped Harry's face in his hand and let it linger for a moment; he then pulled away and left the sleeping boy.

As soon as Snape had walked out of the infirmary he heard a fluttering sound, on instinct he whipped around his wand aimed in the direction of the noise. He lowered his wand when he realized it was just an old barn owl. He held out his arm and the owl landed on it gracefully. It had a letter tied to its foot.

Snape removed the letter and stroked the owl's soft feathers. It hooted and flew away. He opened the letter and read it to himself.

_Severus,_

I was just contacted by Kingsley, he said the Ministry are in uproar with the knowledge that Voldemort has indeed returned. They are demanding to talk to Harry; no doubt there will be news reporters at Hogwarts' gate by morning, each with the same goal to be the first to interview Harry.

I have called an order meeting for tomorrow morning, to figure out what our next plan of action will be. However I will need someone to stay at the castle and watch Harry. We need to make sure no bugs such as Rita Skeeter get past the gate. There is no doubt in my mind that Harry will not be pleased if such a person tries to contact him.

I was hoping that you would agree to stay and watch over Harry until I get back and then I will fill you in on everything.

Get some rest,

Albus

After he had finished reading Snape crumpled up the parchment in his hands. The damn Ministry only wanted Harry when it was best suited for them.

Snape decided to go to his chambers, he would need his rest for tomorrow and it sounded like it was going to be a long and tiresome day. He just hoped Harry would be able to handle it.

It had been a week since the incident at the Ministry. Snape had been doing his best to watch Harry from the shadows; he had not yet talked to the boy since he had returned.

On the day after the incident Dumbledore had been right. Reporters flocked at the gates of the castle hoping to be let in. Snape had stayed close to the infirmary at all times, every once in a while he would go in and check that Harry was okay. He never got close enough to actually say anything to Harry; he really didn't know what he should say to him.

When Dumbledore had gotten back from the Order meeting he had come to find Severus, Tonks had been with him. She had looked dreadful, like she had been up the whole night crying, which when Snape thought about it she probably had.

Dumbledore had told Tonks to watch Harry while he and Snape talked. Dumbledore lead Severus to his office and they went over what had happened at the meeting.

Dumbledore informed Snape that they were just going to do their best to keep Harry safe until everything died down a bit. They were to keep the reporters and the Ministry away from Harry at all costs.

Dumbledore said that that was the plan until Harry would return number four Private Drive for the summer.

Snape had been outraged.

"You're not still thinking about sending him back there?" Snape had snarled standing up "How could you. Do you not know what happens to him there? Those muggles are idiots and pigs; you can't send Harry back to live with them."

"Calm down Severus" Dumbledore had said quietly trying to get Snape to sit back down. "We must send him back there it is the only protection he has against Voldemort. He could possibly be under attack if we sent him anywhere else. It is for his own safety."

"His own safety?" Snape shot back "With the memories I've seen of his family, it's lucky he made it this far. We might not have even met Harry Potter. I'm not sure how the boy survived it all these years."

Snape and Dumbledore had argued for an hour at which point Madame Promfrey had fire called Dumbledore to say that Tonks had passed out.

They both had left for the infirmary but Snape knew he would not drop the subject so easily. Dumbledore was under estimating him if he thought Snape would just let him send Harry back to those filthy muggles without protection.

It was a Friday evening and Snape was on his way to the infirmary to check on Harry like he did every evening before he went to bed but when he got to the bed that Harry Potter was supposed to be occupying no one was there.


	5. Found

**Don't Own**

**Please R&R **

**Finally finished posting the chapters of this story that I had so it will be awhile till the next update. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

Snape seemed to stare at the place Harry Potter was supposed to be for a long moment. He finally snapped himself out of it. There was panic rising in the pit of his stomach but after spying for the light for so many years he knew he had to remain calm. Maybe Promfrey had released him; it was possible but very unlikely of the old matron.

Snape walked over to Promfrey's office door and knocked. It was a few seconds and then the medi witch appeared at the door in her dressing gown. "Severus?" she asked looking into his eyes searchingly, whenever Snape made an appearance in the infirmary it was almost never a good sign, "What's wrong?"

"Have you released Potter yet?" Snape almost growled.

"No. No he should be in his bed sleeping." Promfrey said, she then dashed past him and went to look for herself. She looked startled when she reappeared from the white sheets. She looked at Snape "I guess I shouldn't be surprised" she said in a quite tone "No one has ever been able to keep Potter where he doesn't want to be."

Snape felt the panic rising again 'where could that stupid boy have gone to now?' "Poppy locate Albus. I'm going to go look for him."

"Of course Severus." Promfrey said making her way towards the fireplace as Snape passed by her with a swish of his robes.

He was about to turn in the direction of the dungeons when he stopped. 'Harry is not a Slythrin' he had to remind himself 'he most likely wouldn't go down to the dungeons.' Snape thought very hard about what he knew about Harry and his mind traveled to the Occlumency lessons. On many occasions in Harry's memory when he was upset he would go to the astronomy tower and sit on the ledge, looking over the castle grounds.

Snape made his way there. He had gone there after he had been informed the Granger had been petrified, when he had found out that Sirius was his godfather, when Lupin had left after the third year and when Cedric Diggory had died, Snape noted as he hurried along the corridors.

Snape stopped outside the door leading to the astronomy tower and took a deep breath; he closed his fingers around the door handle and slowly opened it. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the window ledge where one Harry Potter was quietly sitting. Snape walked into the room closing the door behind him. He walked quietly towards Harry, he didn't want to startle the boy and have him fall, so he got close enough that he could grab him if he had to before he said anything.

"Hello Professor" Harry said quietly.

Now Snape was the one who was startled. He hadn't seen the boy turn to look at him, how had Harry known it was him.

"Figures that you'd be the one to find me." Harry continued still glazing out at the starry night sky.

"How is that?" Snape asked.

"You're always the one looking out for me more than anyone else, which in some ways can be quite strange. I've seen you the past couple nights when you think I'm asleep, checking up on me. You were late tonight, I thought perhaps you weren't coming and I couldn't stay in the infirmary a moment longer." Harry said in a deflated voice.

Snape sighed "Harry you really should head back to the infirmary, you have everyone worried."

Harry gave a haunting laugh, it was hallowed and uneven. Snape had never heard such a laugh from Harry; it sounded more like the Dark Lord that anything else.

"Oh so now you care about me Snape?" Harry said in a dark voice "Last week you wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that I was alive."

"...Harry I" Snape began but Harry cut him off.

"Ha! So you don't deny it. What? Do you feel sorry for me Snape? Or have you come to gloat that Sirius is finally dead? Harry voice cracked with the mention of Sirius' name. He had gotten up and was now pacing the room, flinging his arms wildly in the air.

Snape walked over to him and grabbed Harry's shoulders "As much as I disliked Black I would never gloat over such a matter. I understand your loss Harry and I'm sorry."

"Shut up!"Harry yelled pulling out of Snape's grip "I don't need your pity."

They stood silent for a moment; the only sound in the room was Harry's loud breathing.

"Harry...just let me..." Snape tried again.

"Don't!" Harry screamed "I don't need your help Snape."

Snape sighed "Let me at least bring you back to the infirmary, Madame Promfrey is quite worried."

Harry rolled his eyes but followed Snape out of the infirmary; he was too tired to fight anymore.

Snape held the door to the infirmary open for Harry and wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore waiting on the other side.

"Ah Severus I see you have brought back the ever wandering Potter" he gave Harry a stern look and then turned back to Snape. "Thank you Severus you may return to your chambers, I need to have a few words with young Mister Potter.

Snape nodded and left.

As he did Harry could have sworn he had seen sadness in Snape's eyes but Harry could have cared less.


	6. Watched Over

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Okay so...I guess I lied. You'd think that after a day of posting chapters I'd be too tired to make more chapter but I became inspired rather than annoyed. So this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. **

**Hope you like ;) **

Snape watched as student boarded the train back their homes for the summer. He was angry as he watched a certain student apart from the rest. Though Snape had shouted and argued and pleaded, well as close to pleading as Severus Snape got to, with Dumbledore about sending Harry back to his relatives. He wanted to keep his promise to the boy. Harry was going through so much and to send him back to his abusive relatives was inhuman. But no matter how much Snape yelled and threatened the Headmaster, Snape couldn't get him to change his mind and it frustrated him beyond believe.

Severus swore as he watched Harry board the train that even if Dumbledore swore that Harry was safe with those infuriating muggles, Snape would watch over the boy himself.

* * *

Harry sat quietly, his face was blank of emotion, Ron and Hermione just stared at him sadly. They were sitting across from Harry on the train back home. It had been a long four weeks since Sirius died and classes had finally finished. Harry had been unusually quiet and very temperamental. Just about anything could set him off and that's why Ron and Hermione didn't bother him. They knew he was still grieving. Sirius and Harry had been very close to each other, though they only saw each other once in the summer and at Christmas their bond was strong. They had found in each other what both of them had been looking for in a long time, Harry searching for a father figure and a family in general while Sirius was searching for all those years he had missed out on in Harry's life and what little of James he saw in Harry.

Harry felt numb he was angry at the world, it was unfair, it had always been unfair to him. As he sat he stared out the window and remembered how Sirius had come to the station at the beginning of that year, in his dog form, and chased the back of the train until it was out of his sight. Harry had to blink a few times as he felt tears threaten to roll down his cheeks. Sirius had cared so much about him and he would never have that again, hell he probably wouldn't even make it through this war.

Harry had to stop thinking about Sirius, he didn't want to break down in front of Ron and Hermione; he knew they both cared for him and probably wouldn't care if he started crying but Harry still had his pride and he didn't want them to see him cry. He hated the pitying looks they gave him when they thought he wasn't looking at them. So even though he hated his Aunt and Uncle in some small way his was happy to be going back to number 4 Private Drive. At Hogwarts he felt like everyone was staring at him and even though he hated the family he did have at least it was far from the wizarding world where no one knew him. His uncle's insane fear of magic was good for one thing when he got to Private Drive there would be nothing to remind him of his world or Sirius.

Soon Harry could see Platform 9 ¾ in the distance, soon he would be back with the Dursley's for another summer of hell 'so much for Snape's promise' he thought to himself as he got ready to leave the train.


	7. Changes For The Better?

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**This was fun to write, I hope Snape doesn't see**

**to pervy lol **

**Hope you like**

Snape stood outside of 4 Private Drive; he was under a disillusionment charm as he watched the house. He came twice a week and watched over the house, he only came to check and make sure that the boy was not harmed. It was the starting of the second month of summer. When he had shown up the first time he could hear from the inside of the house, Harry's uncle yelling at him mercilessly but that was the last time anything like that had happened. When Harry's uncle went to leave for work ten minutes after, Snape had cast a spell on him. He charmed the fat, disgusting muggle to not notice Harry. Yes to know that the boy was there but not be able to really see him or do anything to him.

Harry still had chores to do that Snape guessed his Aunt had given him but at least Harry wasn't being beaten anymore.

Snape smiled at the boy who at the moment was bent over in the garden, weeding it. It was a hot sunny day and the boy had taken of his shirt in the blistering sun. Snape had been there for half an hour already at which time he normally left but he was ashamed to admit that he was enjoying the boy's muscled torso as he struggled with the weeds.

Harry whipped his head around and looked exactly where Snape was standing; he eyed the blank spot suspiciously. Snape smiled of course Harry couldn't see him but it made Snape happy to know that the boy was still aware of everything around him even when he was simply doing a chore. Harry shivered and looked away.

Harry went back to his weeding, he kept getting this feeling that someone was watching him, it was not a bad feeling though like one he might get if it was a death eater standing behind him but it just felt weird. Thinking about it this whole summer had been weird.

The first three days at the Dursley's had been normal, Vernon had pushed him around and yelled at him for absolutely nothing but then on the third day when he had come home from work he walked into the kitchen saying hello to Petunia. He had sat down at the dining room table, picked up the paper that was lying there and began to read. Harry was shocked; he hadn't looked at the boy and snarled at him for being alive. He seemed almost happy which was strange for Vernon. He wasn't the only shocked one; Petunia was standing at the sink with her mouth agape looking between Harry and Vernon, then staring at Vernon like he had grown two heads.

Since that day Vernon had acted like he couldn't even see Harry, if Harry got in his way he would just stop wait impatiently and then move around Harry. Dudley and his Aunt didn't bother him anymore either, it was like the only reason they had done it in the first place was because they were trying to act like Vernon. Harry actually thought that Dudley was scared to take his fist to Harry for what his father might say to him, like now because Vernon didn't treat Harry badly no one was allowed to. He still received chores form his Aunt but without getting beaten everyday he really didn't mind. It let him keep his mind from wandering.

Harry hadn't figured out if the change in his Uncle was a good thing or not, of course he liked not being treated like dirt and being beaten for the time being but he was afraid that at some point his uncle would snap and then all hell would break loose.

Pulling out the last weed from the garden hedge Harry stood up and stretched his arm. He had worked up quite a sweat so he walked over to the hose and turned it on. The water was cool as he took a gulp of it. Then he let the stream of water run over his head and face. He sighed the water felt nice on his hot skin. Harry turned off the hose and whipped his hands down his face then he shook the excess water out of his hair.

"Hey"

Harry was startled; he turned around to see a tall boy with bleach blonde hair that just went past his ears standing beside the white gate that led to the Dursley's house.

"Um hey..." he said confused as where the boy had come from. He thought for a moment that this guy was one of Dudley's friends.

"Sorry" the blonde boy said running his hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No that's fine." Harry said edging slowly to the fence; it was always in the back of his mind that a situation like this could be one of Voldemort's tricks. Harry stopped a little away from the fence, looking at the other boy expectantly.

"Oh Sorry how rude of me" the boy said and his cheeks tinged pink a bit "I'm Nate; I just moved here" he pointed down the street "to number twenty four."

Harry looked to where he was pointing. Then Nate stuck his hand over the gate, an action that made it impossible for him to be one of Voldemort's tricks because anything or anyone evil and out to get Harry would not be able to pass any part of their body past the white fence.

Nate waited expectantly for something and Harry felt like hitting himself when he realized what it was, he was waiting to shake Harry's hand. Harry walked closer to the fence and stuck out his hand, closing it over the other boy's. "I'm Harry" he said "Welcome to boring old Private Drive where nothing much ever happens. The boy chuckled and smiled at Harry.

Harry hadn't been the only one startled. Snape had been ready to draw his wand the second he hear the deep 'hello.' He had been thoroughly shocked that he hadn't noticed the other boy, who was just a few feet away from him, come up to the gate. Snape had been in his own little world, watching Harry with the hose had been quite alluring.

As soon as he saw the boy he could tell that no dark magic was around him or on him, he seemed genuine while talking to Harry but Snape instantly didn't like him. Snape had to push away the sense of jealousness that he got seeing Harry and the other boy talk. He missed talking to Harry and wished that he could be the one standing there and talking to him.

He knew he really should be leaving, he had potions back at the castle that needed attending to but he was reluctant to leave. Reluctant to leave Harry with this really nice, handsome boy. So instead of leaving he checked to see if his disillusionment charm was still strong and then he stood watching the boy's conversation.

"So" Nate said smiling at Harry "Have you lived here all your life?"

"Uh mostly" Harry said "I came to live here when I was one after...after my parents died." Harry was surprised with himself, he normally wouldn't give information like that to anyone he had just met but there was something about Nate, he was charming and Harry just felt like he could trust him.

Nate's eyes showed sadness "I'm sorry to hear that, it's always hard losing a parent."

Harry looked at him shocked "You've lost a parent too?" he gushed out and then went completely red "I'm so sorry, I don't normally blurt things out like that."

"Don't worry about it, its fine" Nate said smiling at Harry "I'm guessing you haven't met many other people whose parent's have died?"

Harry thought about it "Oh only my friend Luna" he said.

Nate seemed to think the name Luna was odd but didn't say anything about it. "Yeah my parents died in a car accident when I was five." He said looking at the ground.

"Oh" Harry said and then almost blurted that his parents had been murdered but thought better of it at the last minute, he didn't want to have to explain it so instead he went with the lie his aunt and uncle had told him all those years ago "Mine too."

Nate looked at Harry and they shared a moment together; both just looking into each other eyes.

"Yeah so I moved here with my Uncle, he got a promotion at work and he was finally able to buy the 'big' house that he always wanted." Nate said with a sly grin a few seconds later. "I moved here two days ago and so far other than you I haven't seen any other teens around."

"Yeah this isn't a very big teen neighbourhood; it's mostly full of just married rich white couples and their first child. There's lots of little kids around believe me." Harry said "I live here with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin."

"Oh that must be nice." Nate said looking at the well taken care of house behind Harry.

Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"What?" Nate questioned.

"They're not very nice people; I actually hate living with them, every chance I get I try to get away from them."

"Oh" Nate said his brow wrinkling "well that sucks."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I've gotten used to it."

They stood silent for a while and then Nate looked back towards his house "I think I better go, my uncle will be wondering where I've gotten to." Then he added noticing how Harry face fell at the mention of him leaving, "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow at the park, say around noon?"

Harry's face lit up "Yeah I'd like that" he said smiling and then watched as the blonde smiled and left.

"Later Harry" Nate yelled back at Harry and then crossed the street.

"Later." Harry whispered and then smiled brightly turning around "He was cute" Harry muttered to himself and then moved back to the garden to put away the hose. As he looked down he blushed, his shirt was still strewn across the ground where he had put it. 'Oh my gosh' he thought 'I can't believe I was standing there the whole time without a shirt on and didn't notice.' He picked up his shirt, put away the hose and then turned looking in the direction Nate had left from, before Harry headed inside.


	8. Unlucky

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Hope you like! **

It was Harry's Birthday and he knew that someone was probably going to be coming soon to take him away from Private Drive. It was normally at this time that someone would come to bring him to the burrow and for once Harry was sad to leave. He and Nate had started dating over the summer and Harry didn't want to leave him.

This afternoon Nate was taking him out for his birthday, they were going to some restaurant just twenty minutes from the house. In their many talks Harry had found out that Nate was eighteen and owned his own car. He no longer had to stay within the neighbourhood and Harry often liked to ride with Nate to different places not too far away.

The Dursley's didn't take much notice in Harry anymore, with Vernon still acting strange, Petunia and Dudley seemed to barley notice Harry either these days. He was free to do what he pleased.

There was a honk outside his window and Harry went to the curtain to look outside. Nate was sitting in his car waving up at Harry. Harry waved back and then walked to his mirror checking himself out one more time. "Looking good" he said to himself and then laughed. Harry then ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Vernon was sitting at the table talking to Dudley.

"Uncle Vernon is it okay if I go out with a friend?" Harry asked, he didn't really think they would notice if he was gone but he just wanted to ask anyways.

"Hmm..." Vernon said looking up at Harry like he hadn't even heard the boy come in "oh yes fine." Then he went back to talking with Dudley. Harry smirked since his uncle had stopped beating on him he had taken up most of his free time by talking and spending time with Dudley who really seemed to hate it.

Harry walked out the door and smiled at Nate as he got into the car.

"Hey" Nate said kissing Harry on the cheek "You look nice."

Harry blushed, he didn't know how Nate did it but he always made him blush "You do too."

Nate smiled and turned on the car and they were off.

As they drove Harry thought about his summer and how much he was going to miss Nate when he left, he knew it wouldn't do him any good to worry over it but Harry couldn't help himself. Nate had been the first person Harry had dated that he truly felt at ease with. Harry had never really liked Cho and their relationship hadn't lasted long and with Snape...he didn't like thinking about his relationship with Snape. After all the man had told Harry that he was just a fuck and he didn't care about Harry.

Nate had been nice to him since the first day they had met and they got along well together. They could talk to each other about anything; well not anything, Harry hadn't mentioned to Nate that he was a wizard, but within a week of knowing each other they had both found each other to be gay and had started dating.

Though every time they went out they never had the best luck. Every time Nate leaned in to Kiss Harry he would trip over himself or would miss his mark and be embarrassed. At first Harry thought Nate was just clumsy but then it happened too often to be clumsiness or coincidence and he was becoming angry about it. So far they mostly just held hands.

It took them about twenty minutes but Harry didn't mind, he always loved looking out the window as they drove, even though Harry had grown up with muggles he never really got to go in the car unless the Dursley's had no other options.

Harry got out of the car and looked up at the big red sign that read "Stacy's Diner" he had never been to a diner before and wondered what it would be like.

When they walked in the hostess, a short younger woman came over to them and smiled "Table for two?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks."Nate said as they followed the women to their table.

She led them two a small booth and handed them two menus. "Thanks" Harry said taking it and looking through it.

"Harry" Nate said and Harry lifted his head from the menu to look at the blonde boy "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks" Harry said grinning at Nate.

They ordered their meals, they both got cheese burgers. As they waited they talked about random stuff. Harry liked talking to Nate but it seemed so different being in the restaurant and for some reason Harry felt shy.

Nate looked a little nervous too.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked

Nate sighed. "Yeah I'm fine Harry" then before Harry had a chance to process it Nate leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. Once Harry realised when was happening he leaned into the kiss before pulling away with a slight blush.

Nate had a smirk on his face "I guess I've gotten over my clumsiness or tonight I'm just getting lucky." Nate wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Harry.

There was a sputtering sound from a few tables away but when Harry looked no one was there. 'Is someone following us?' he thought nervously but then shrugged the feeling away, within the past few weeks it felt like someone was always following him.

"Strange" Nate said who had also heard the noise; Harry looked back at him and forgot about the noise.

Harry smiled at Nate "This place has a fun atmosphere I've never been to a diner before, I really like it."

Nate smiled "Well I'm glad you do, I wanted to be able to take you somewhere special before you had to go back to that boarding school of yours."

Harry's face fell at the mention of Hogwarts.

"Hey" Nate said grazing his hand over Harry's cheek "It's okay we still have a few more days and we can write to each other and there's next summer. Plus maybe I can come visit you or you could come visit me."

Harry knew Nate was trying to make him feel better but it really wasn't working because all of those things were difficult but he couldn't tell Nate why. Instead he just looked up into Nate's blue eyes and whispered "Yeah, I'm just really going to miss you."

"I know and I am too but let's not think about it now. Right now you should be happy; it is your birthday after all."

Harry laughed he knew Nate was right. That's when their food came and they both smiled and talked as they ate.

When they were finished with their meal and waitress came and collected their plates.

"Would you like anything for desert?" she asked

"I was thinking about two ice cream Sundays what do you think Harry?" Nate asked

Harry nodded and smiled "sounds great" he said.

The Sundays didn't take long to come and Harry smiled when he saw his, he had always loved ice cream. It was vanilla with chocolate syrup on top. "Looks good" Harry said taking a big spoonful and licking it off the spoon.

He heard a groan and looked up, this time it sounded like the sound had come from just past Nate's head. Nate gave him a strange look "I'm not going insane am I? You hear those noises too?"

Harry just nodded still staring at the spot behind Nate, after living in the magical world for so long and having a dark lord chasing after him he was always very suspicious.

Nate made a coughing noise which made Harry look back at him "Oh gosh" Nate said "I just choked on my ice cream."

Harry grinned "Maybe you should eat a little slower next time?"

"I know but it's just so gooood." Nate whined

Harry laughed at his antics.

They were almost done their ice cream when Nate took Harry's hand in his "You have a little ice cream on your lip." He said

"Oh" Harry said and he went to lick it off but Nate stopped him.

"Here let me" he said and was about to lean over when a waitress carrying a glass of water suddenly came out of nowhere and spilt it on Nate's lap.

"Oi" Nate said as the cold water seeped into his pants.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry" the waitress gushed frantically as she got napkins to try and dry off Daniel's pants, she looked thoroughly confused as she did so like she didn't know how she had even gotten to this side of the room.

She kept apologizing but Nate stopped her "It's okay, it was an accident, don't worry about it."

The waitress' face was bright red but she looked relieved that Nate wasn't mad; she apologized again saying that their desert would be on the house and the left.

Harry face was bright red as he looked around the room suspiciously.

"Harry its fine" Nate said distracting him "It was only and accident you shouldn't be upset."

Harry's face softened, if only Nate knew "You wanna get out of here?" he asked with a grin.

Nate grinned back and they went to the front to pay for their meal.

* * *

Nate and Harry had gone to the park near their houses. Harry and Nate swung back and forth in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

Harry was angry but mostly he was sad, he had a feeling that someone would come to get him very, very soon. He really liked Nate but he knew that it was almost impossible for him to communicate with Nate once he was back at Hogwarts unless he wanted to explain to Nate how to use an owl. Hermione had explained to him that even though letters that were sent by muggle means did make it to Hogwarts, they would have to go through Dumbledore. She had told him that it had just been easier to teach her parents how to use owl post instead.

Harry looked at Nate sadly; he had a feeling that their relationship wouldn't make it through the year. Even if he was able to come up with some excuse to why Nate had to use an owl he was sure that whoever was following him, he had a guess to who it was but couldn't be sure, would make sure that Harry's letter didn't reach Nate or vice versa.

"What's wrong Harry?" Nate asked worriedly

"I..." Harry started but it hurt him to say the words "My headmaster sent me a letter saying that he wanted me to come back to my school earlier for a mentorship program." He knew it was lie and felt bad for saying it but he couldn't think of anything better at the moment. "And as much as I don't want to leave you, I want to take it..." 'Because I have no choice' Harry added silently "...to further my education."

"Oh" Nate said sadly "When do you leave?"

"I don't have an exact date but it should be sometime in the next week." Harry said.

Nate looked sadly "Well that sucks...but we can still write."

Harry sighed and Nate's face fell "Don't you want to keep in touch?" he asked and Harry could tell he was trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"I do but...with the circumstances it's too hard..." Harry began but Nate cut him off.

"It's too hard to write a letter?" he asked unbelievingly.

"I know it seems crazy but I just think it would be better if we went our separate ways..." Harry hated the hurt he saw cross Nate's face "...just for now." Harry tried "If we are still available next summer and we still feel the same way then we could get back together."

Nate stood up angrily "So this...this whole thing was just a summer fling to you? You want to be free so you can date other people while you are away at school? Did I mean nothing to you?" he yelled.

Harry knew the expression on Nate's face, he looked the same way after Snape had told him he meant nothing to him but he knew it would be worse for Nate if he just disappeared sometime soon and then never wrote to him. No explanation, no nothing, he was sure that would hurt more. "No Nate, you mean a lot to me. I'm sorry but long distance relationships barely ever work out and I don't want you to be tied down if you find someone else."

"Whatever Harry" Nate said turning and marching away "I wished I'd never moved to this stupid neighbourhood."

Harry just watched him go feeling helpless "fuck" he whispered letting frustrated tears run down his face.

He stood in the empty park for a while until he finally turned and made his way home.

* * *

Snape stood nearby watching the scene, maybe he had gone too far tonight but just seeing Harry with another guy made his blood boil.

He had a feeling he was in for it the next time he met Harry but for right now Harry was safe and hopefully would soon be his again.

* * *

**Snape and Harry will obviously be getting back together, this is after all a Snarry fic, Harry's realtionship with Nate was just to show Snape what he was missing. **

**Plus I thought the diner seen would be funny and I always love a jealous Snape. **


	9. The Burrow

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Hope you enjoy **

Harry was just a few houses away from the Dursley's when he saw a tall figure in robes walking to the door of private drive. Harry became nervous and reached for his wand. His fingers gripping over its handle tightly. He made his way slowly to the house, when the figure turned and their face caught the glow from the streetlamp. It was Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Harry asked quietly, he hoped his face was no longer red from when he had been crying.

"Harry" Dumbledore said "It's nice to see you. Where were you out tonight?"

Harry looked away from Dumbledore towards Nate's house "Just out with some friends." Harry said turning back.

Dumbledore beamed, out of all the years he had sent Harry here for the summer he had never heard anything of the boy having friends. As he took in Harry's appearance he wondered if it was something more special than friends meeting. He doubted Severus would like that but as long as Harry was happy.

"Happy Birthday" Dumbledore said to Harry.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore surprised, he had practically forgotten that today had been his birthday "Thanks" he mumbled.

"Well what's say we go in? In these troubled times it is not wise to linger. " Dumbledore asked pointing to the door but as he did so his sleeve slipped down and Harry's saw his right hand was black and charred.

Harry gasped "Sir what happed to your hand?"

"Here's not the time Harry." Dumbledore said again gesturing to the door.

Harry nodded and walked to the door; he opened it slowly and looked in to see if his Uncle was around. Aunt Petunia was just coming down from upstairs. She looked at Harry with distaste but didn't say anything.

"Um Aunt Petunia" Harry rushed out and his aunt looked startled but that was probably because Harry normally didn't engage her.

"Yes?" she asked sternly.

"My Headmaster" Harry said moving aside to let Dumbledore in "has come to pick me up."

Petunia glared and took a step back. Harry walked farther into the house so that Dumbledore could come in all the way closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Vernon said coming from the kitchen when he looked at Dumbledore his face became red and angry "Who are you?" he shouted "What are you doing in my house freak?"

Petunia smirked; this was the Vernon that she knew.

"There is no need to be rude Mr. Dursley" Dumbledore said in an authoritative voice "I have simply come to pick up Harry."

Vernon looked confused and his glaze finally landed on Potter, though he squinted like he was having trouble seeing him "Uh yes...Potter right...well than go on take him." Vernon said shaking his head.

Dumbledore hid a smile; Vernon seemed almost to not know who Harry was, he had a feeling that Severus had something to do with this, he hadn't at all been happy with Dumbledore's decision to send Harry here for the summer. Dumbledore was glad that Harry had someone like Severus to watch out for him.

"Ah you see Mr. Dursley, I first have some business with Harry before we can go. I will assume like you have nicely invited us into your living room." He said and Vernon sputtered. Harry followed him and so did the Dursleys.

* * *

After Dumbledore had explained about Sirius' will and had tested Harry's ownership of the house by seeing whether Kreacher would respond to Harry or not, Harry was almost in tears having to hold his laugher back. Sure having the reminder of Sirius brought up the pain that Harry had tried to block out during the summer however the utter confusion his uncle went through the whole time Dumbledore was there was hilarious.

He would look at Dumbledore and glare for a while then he was stand up and shout "Why are you here?" And Dumbledore would have to explain to him all over again that he was there to talk to Harry then take him for the rest of the summer. Which Vernon would then become confused, mumble and squint at Harry, then sit down and mutter to himself until he seemed to forget that Harry was there and the whole process would start all over again.

Dumbledore for his part took the time each time it happened to explain to Harry's uncle what he was doing there. It always amazed Harry the amount of control that Dumbledore had if it was someone else, Snape would have Vernon bound and gagged by the 3rd time he asked the question. Though Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore thought it was funny too, for the twinkle in his eye was brighter than normal.

Harry had just run up to his room to get his trunk, as he came back down he called out "Sir I'm ready."

"Good, good" Dumbledore said, he turned to Harry's relatives and gave them a short speech about how he had left Harry here for them to protect and treat as their own son which they had failed to do and how disgusted he was with them. Throughout the whole speech Vernon looked confused which made Harry chuckle, he couldn't help it there was no way he could hold it in anymore. Petunia just glared at him and Dudley looked scared but the best of all was Vernon who looked like he was trying to figure out where the laughing was coming from as he squinted around the room.

"Now all I ask you" Dumbledore said "is that you take Harry in for one more year before he turns of legal age?"

"Yes fine" Vernon said clutching his head he clearly just wanted Dumbledore to leave.

"And you won't forget to pick him up at the train station?" he directed this at Petunia who just nodded.

"Good" Dumbledore said "It's time to leave Harry" he said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Petunia said urgently but quietly "You can't just leave."

Both Harry and Dumbledore turned around surprised.

"That freak" she hissed pointing at Harry "has put a spell on my husband! You can't just leave without taking it off."

"There is no way _Harry_" Dumbledore emphasized Harry's name "Could have put a spell on your husband, he is not allowed to use magic away from school or he would have been expelled. I don't know what is wrong with your husband maybe he hit his head or maybe he just came to his senses but Harry did nothing to him."

Petunia looked outraged by the idea.

"Even if it was magic" Harry said and almost smirked as his aunt gasped at the fact that he had dared to utter the M word "Would you really want him to be back to his old self?" Harry asked.

Petunia looked shocked that Harry could ever suggest such a thing but then seemed to stop and think about it for a moment There was no denying it Vernon was in a way better mood after whatever it was that had happened to him happened to him. He wanted to spend time with his family instead of groan about what a trouble the Potter brat was. He was genuinely happier.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and Petunia stepped back in fear "If you want I can check for spells that could have been cast on him, but the process may be painful and it might not even be a spell." Dumbledore said in a fake grave voice.

"No" Petunia hissed "point that vile thing away from me; I don't want you harming my husband I will take him to the doctor." With that she slammed the door in their faces.

"Pleasant women she is." Dumbledore said sarcastically and Harry gasped he didn't know Dumbledore was ever sarcastic he seemed too nice. Dumbledore chuckled at the look on Harry's face.

"Before I drop you off at the Burrow I have one stop I would like to make." Dumbledore said his face becoming serious once again. "Take your invisibility cloak and keep your wand handy, I will send your trunk to the burrow."

"Okay Sir" Harry said grabbing his invisibility cloak and closing his trunk.

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand Harry's trunk was gone. "Come Harry" he said so they could Apparate a safe distance away.

* * *

Harry landed in the marsh area just outside the burrow; he had just been with Dumbledore to convince one of Hogwarts' old teachers to come back to Hogwarts.

Harry was glad to be away from the teacher, Professor Slughorn, he seemed obsessed with fame and glory and those were two things in the world that Harry held much hate for himself.

He didn't like to be reminded that he was famous, especially for the reason that he was famous.

Harry finally got to the door of the Burrow and pushed it open, as soon as it opened fully a weight flung into him. He staggered back and then realised what it was as Hermione pulled away from him "Harry it's great to see you."

"Yeah mate" Ron said coming from behind Hermione and patting Harry on the back.

"Don't smother the boy, let him in, let him in." Mrs. Weasley said pulling Harry into a hug "How was your summer Harry dear?"

Harry smiled "It was great" he said and for once he actually meant it. Both Hermione and Ron gave him strange looks but didn't say anything to him.

Once Harry was inside he noticed Ginny coming down the stairs, she smiled at him softly and then gave him a tentative hug "It's nice to see you Harry." She said softly.

"You too Ginny" he said with a smile, then he turned back to ask Hermione about her summer, missing the hurt look that Ginny gave him.

* * *

Later that night when Harry had gotten settled in they were sitting in Ron's room talking randomly about the holiday.

"So" Ron said looking a little nervous "You actually had a good summer?"

Harry smirked "Yeah I did. It was almost like someone had put a _spell_ over the Dursleys."

"Harry you didn't!" Hermione almost shrieked.

"Of course not" Harry said raising his eyebrow "How could I, I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school."

Hermione looked a relieved and then a little embarrassed for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"But someone did" he finally added and received a frown from Hermione.

"But who?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" that wasn't true Harry had a pretty good idea but he didn't want to tell Ron or Hermione that he thought it was Snape they would be too shocked to believe him and then ask a bunch of questions. "I think it might have been Dumbledore" Harry lied.

"Well I guess it could be possible" Hermione said but she looked unconvinced. Harry was worried he didn't need her to start analyzing every detail and come to the right conclusion he needed to get her mind off of it and he knew just how to do it.

He had decided after his summer with Nate that he needed to be true to himself which meant being true to his friends. He couldn't hide being gay from them forever and he felt best when he was being truthful.

He just hoped his friends stuck with him, he didn't know what he would do if he lost them. He was pretty sure Hermione would understand she didn't have any predigests against people. He also hoped Ron wouldn't care, after all George was gay and Ron didn't seem to have any problems with him.

"Guys I wanted to talk to you about something." Harry said quietly looking anywhere but at them.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione sounded so concerned Harry felt like he was about to announce that someone had cancer rather than that he was gay.

"I...I'm gay" Harry said, he didn't look at his friends he was too afraid of seeing faces of disgust. Instead Hermione started laughing.

Harry shot his head up "Why are you laughing?" he demanded "Are you making fun of me?"

Hermione stopped laughing right away "No Harry I would never make fun of you for something like that" she sounded hurt and offended at the same time "The only reason I was laughing is because I've been waiting for you to say that for like over a year."

Harry looked at Ron the ginger nodded "I think we knew you were gay before you knew" he said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know your general behaviour, you've never been interested in women, not even Cho that was merely exploration I think" Hermione said talking about Harry like he was some sort of rare specimen. "You don't act girly or anything Harry, it's just if someone who really knows you thinks about it they could tell that you don't like girls, you have an interest in boys by the way you sometimes watch a Quidditch game, things like that."

"Plus George once told me he got a gay vibe from you" Ron said "but I think he might have just been joking."

Harry was slightly offended but mostly he was relieved "So you guys don't have a problem with it?"

"Of course not Harry" Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, being gay is quite common in the wizarding world...just give me some advance before you tell Ginny I want to be on another continent when that happens."

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed at her clueless friend and went on to explain the younger Weasley's major crush on him, which Harry gawked at the whole explanation.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk, Snape sat across from him.

"So you picked Potter up?" Snape asked in his fake sneer and Dumbledore felt like chuckling.

"Indeed I did" Dumbledore said "Though your curse on his uncle caused me some difficulty."

Snape raised his eyebrow at that.

"However I'm not upset, I found it quite amusing myself. I think Harry did too." Dumbledore told Snape.

"Oh?" Snape questioned.

Dumbledore told him about how Harry's Uncle kept forgetting Harry was in the room and demanding to know why he was there.

Snape smirked pleased with his work.

"Were you able to convince Slughorn to come back?" Snape asked.

"Yes" Dumbledore said with a sigh "It seems Harry can be quite charming when he wants to be."

"So I'm guessing the Gryffindor Golden Boy will be spending the rest of the summer with the Weasley's?"

Dumbledore shook his head at Snape. He knew Snape had feelings for Harry but Snape was determined to make it look like he still hated Harry. "Yes Severus. I hope the boy has a good holiday it is going to be a hard year for him, he will need all the support he can get." Dumbledore looked directly at Snape as he spoke.

Dumbledore then looked down at his blackened hand "It's going to be a hard year for us all."


	10. Broken Nose

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**I know this chapter was really short but I needed a way to introduce how both Harry and Snape were feeling, as well as the school year starting again. Starting now I'm basically going to skim through the year because pretty much everything that happened in the book or movie is my timeline for what happened in this story. It's about to get good so I hope you keep reading. And if you have any questions feel free to ask me. **

**Enjoy! **

"Severus" Madame Promfrey said with a smile as Snape walked into the infirmary.

Snape nodded to her and pulled a small box out of his robes, he tapped it with his wand to enlarge it. "Here are the potions you asked for; I believe they will last about a month."

Promfrey chuckled "You never know with the students at Hogwarts, especially since Mister Potter hasn't graduated yet."

Snape let a small grin spread across his face for a nano second, at the mention of Harry, and then it disappeared so fast Promfrey wasn't even sure she had seen it in the first place.

Snape turned on his heel and walked out of the infirmary doors, cursing himself for letting his smile slip by his mask.

Pomfrey smirked as he walked away.

Snape was on his way to the Great Hall, the students were already back from their summer vacations. Snape was late for the fest because once of the potions for the infirmary had taken longer than it should have.

Right as he was about to enter through the teachers way to the great hall he saw a silvery mist from out of the corner of his eye.

He walked towards it and saw a very confused and raggedy looking patrouns. It came up to him when it saw him coming closer and said in a very depressing voice, which Snape had a feeling was Tonks', "Harry missed carriages please come and open gate."

Snape sighed; it was just like the boy to miss the carriages. He began walking to the front doors. As he stepped into the cool night air, he put on his best angry Professor face and made his way to the gates.

When he got there, he had a bout of anger rush through his body. Standing beside a very sullen looking Tonks was a very bloody looking Harry. His nose was broken by the looks of it and blood was splattered all over his shirt.

He glared at the two of them and made some scathing remarks to Tonks before she harrumphed and left.

Once Harry was inside the gate and Tonks was gone, Snape dropped his facade and grabbed Harry's shoulders. He turned the boy around and looked into his face "Who did this to you?"

Harry jerked out of his grasp "No one" he muttered. He was still angry at Snape for his messed up summer with Nate. Hell he was still angry with Snape from when Snape said that Harry was just a fuck.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry; I don't believe you simply fell on your face." Snape said trying to reach out to Harry again.

Harry just pulled back once again, he glared at Snape "It's none of your business Professor" he spat the title with vengeance.

Snape could feel his anger boiling inside of him. He understood that Harry was still mad at him but he wouldn't allow anyone to speak to him like that. Not to mention the fact that his patience was already running thin, after spending the summer watching Harry flirt and kiss another boy. Harry was his and he intended on staking his claim.

He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and forcefully looked him in the eyes "I am still your Professor and you will treat me as such!" he said in a deadly whisper that would normally turn seventh years to blubbering piles of mush.

However Harry's face only hardened in anger and Snape saw something in the glimmer in Harry's eyes he had never seen before. It was pure hate, Snape was shocked he couldn't believe that after all they had went through that Harry would hate him. Or maybe he could, he knew his words, after the incident in their Occlumency lesson were harsh but he didn't think Harry hated him.

"At least" Snape said letting go "let me fix your nose."

Harry thought about it for a moment. He wasn't happy about letting Snape fix his nose but yet he didn't want to walk into the Great Hall with it still broken.

He nodded simply and Snape sighed. He raised his wand pointed it at Harry's face and muttered the correcting spell.

Harry felt a twinge of pain and then his nose was strait and the blood was gone from his face and shirt.

Harry couldn't bring himself to say thank you. He just stood there staring at his feet.

Snape shook his head and began walking back to the castle. Harry followed slowly behind.


	11. New Developments

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Hope you like!**

Harry was sitting on his bed in his dorm, looking through his potions book. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was reading though. The Prince's potions' book had been the only thing on his mind since he had been back at school that last two and a half months but the day before Harry had been to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione and his mind was stuck on what happened to Katie Bell.

They had gone to the Three Broom Sticks to get a drink and Harry had wanted to talk to Professor Slughorn because Dumbledore had asked him to get to know the Professor. He had been waiting for their order of three butterbeers to arrive at the table when he saw Malfoy sneaking around to where the girls' washrooms were.

Harry had watched him intensely and when the blonde looked up and caught his eye, Malfoy had quickly disappeared with a sneer. Harry was tempted to follow him but at that moment Slughorn had come by and invited them to a Christmas party he was holding for the students in the slug club.

On their way back to the castle Katie Bell and her friend were walking ahead of them when all of the sudden Katie's body levitated into the air and she let out a horrible high pitched scream. They were able to get her to the castle with Hagrid's help and they brought the cursed necklace that had done it to her.

After Katie's friend explained about the package Katie had brought back from the bathroom saying she needed to give it to Professor Dumbledore Harry just knew that it was Malfoy who had cursed it.

As Snape and McGonagall examined the necklace Harry had shouted out that it was Malfoy.

Snape's shoulders hunched and became tense as McGonagall scolded Harry and asked for his proof.

When he told them he just knew Snape turned around and gave Harry a searching look. Harry had been avoiding Snape the best he could and Snape seemed to respect Harry's decision. However Harry would sometimes see Snape watching him with longing when he thought Harry wasn't watching and it always made a shiver run down his spine.

Not to mention that Harry had started having dreams about Snape again. Where the man would kiss him and caress him and he would always wake up with sticky sheets, he thought he was going to go insane soon if the dreams didn't stop.

It was weird, even Hermione and Ron questioned it later; Snape just looked at Harry searchingly for a few seconds and then swept out of the room. He didn't reprimand Harry for accusing his favourite student. He didn't say anything he just walked away and left all four of them, McGonagall included standing their confused.

Now as Harry sat on his bed thinking, he couldn't help but fear for Dumbledore. It wasn't like he thought that Malfoy would be able to best Dumbledore but Harry was now sure that the other boy was trying to kill him and that was something to worry about.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Seamus stepped into the room and knocked Harry out of his reprieve.

"Hiya Harry" Seamus said with a wide smile.

"Uh...hey" Harry said closing the potion book and tucking it under his pillow.

"What are you doing?" Seamus asked.

Harry rubbed a hand down his face "I'm unsuccessfully trying to study."

"Oh" Seamus said and then sat down on Harry's bed.

Harry looked up and tried to hide his confused look. Seamus had been acting funny for the last couple weeks; or at least towards Harry.

Harry had brought it up with Ron but his friend didn't think Seamus was acting any differently.

"So..." Harry said wondering what Seamus wanted.

"So" Seamus echoed.

They sat looking at each other for a while until Harry couldn't take it any longer. He was too stressed from dealing with thoughts about Malfoy to deal with this.

"What's up Seamus?" Harry said.

Seamus shrugged and Harry almost groaned.

"Seriously mate" Harry said cautiously "You've been acting differently for the last few days, is there something wrong?"

Seamus sighed and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Harry" Seamus said "I guess I have been acting a little weird it's just...I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you something."

"Yes..?" Harry asked.

"Well it's just...and feel free to say no of course if you want to...because I would totally understand but it's just I wanted to know..." Seamus mumbled.

Harry waited patiently, giving Seamus his time.

"Ifyouwantedtogooutwithme" Seamus said so quickly that Harry didn't understand.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Seamus said slower than his face turned crimson and he looked away.

"You mean as like...boyfriend and boyfriend?" Harry asked surprised.

"Uh...yeah" Seamus said quietly.

"I didn't know you liked me like that." Harry said

"Well it's just I've known I was gay for like three years and then I had this feeling that you were gay too but I didn't know and I really liked you. Then you told us you were gay at the beginning of this year and I was trying to figure out if you would in any way be interested in me. Finally when I realised you didn't have a boyfriend I decided I better ask you and see what you said." Seamus explained.

Harry sat there quietly for a moment, he was kind of shocked.

"Well?" Seamus asked he looked very nervous and Harry couldn't help but think it made him look cute.

"Yeah...I mean we could try it." Harry said.

"Seriously?" Seamus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I mean, I think you're cute now that I'm actually thinking about it and we already know that we both get along so why not have a go at it." Harry answered.

Seamus smiled brilliantly.

They sat there for a minute more before Seamus stood up and held out his hand to Harry "Come on Harry, it's a beautiful day, let's go out by the lake and get your mind off your school work."

Harry smiled and took Seamus' hand, he could use the break and Hermione had told him that the sun was out today so it had melted the snow.

**...**

Harry and Seamus had used a drying spell to dry a spot on the ground beside the lake where they could lean up against a tree. It was cool out but the sun kept them warm.

They were watching the Giant Squid splash around in the middle of the lake. It was having fun tormenting a poor duck that had chosen to land there.

Harry and Seamus couldn't help but laugh as the duck splashed about. Though in the end it pulled one over on the Giant Squid and was able to get away. It had flow up and tried to go over the squid; the squid went to hit it and instead smacked itself in the face.

Harry laughed "Serves the squid right."

Seamus laughed too.

The squid looked over; almost like it knew it was being talked about, seemed to glare and then splashed back down into the water.

That only made Harry and Seamus laugh harder.

They were sitting in comfortable silence, Seamus with his arm wrapped around Harry when Harry remembered something.

"Oh Seamus" he said turning to look at the other boy.

"Yeah?" Seamus asked.

"Slughorn invited me to the slug club Christmas party; do you want to come as my guest?"

Seamus smiled his brilliant smile and nodded enthusiastically.

They spent the rest of the day laughing by the lake until it got dark and they had to go in.


	12. Party!

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**I know that I didn't have to add the party scene from the movie but it was one of my favourite Snape moments ever! **

**So anyways hope you like :) **

Snape sat across from Professor Dumbledore as the man poured him tea. Dumbledore's hand was shaky and Snape could tell that the curse he had received through his other hand was affecting him dearly.

Snape nodded his thanks as Dumbledore passed him a cup. Normally Snape hated these meetings but with the state Dumbledore was in these days he didn't dare complain.

"I'm glad you could join me tonight Severus" Dumbledore said as he took a sip from his own cup.

Dumbledore didn't wait for Snape to reply, instead he rubbed his forehead with his good hand a sighed "the reason I wanted to see you tonight Severus is because I wanted to inform you that I will be going away next week and I won't be back until after the holidays."

"Where will you be going?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"No where special my dear boy, I just have some business I need to attend to." Dumbledore said waving Snape off.

However Snape wasn't so easily deterred "It doesn't have anything to do with that damn ring does it Albus?"

Dumbledore's smile fell for a second but he regained his composure quickly "It's none of your concern Severus."

"It most certainly is my concern if you come back with another cursed body part and need me to heal it." Snape said angrily.

"Severus please" Dumbledore said "It's nothing like that, I will be fine."

"Just be careful" Snape grumbled and got up to leave, he didn't want to talk to the headmaster at the moment, especially if Dumbledore wasn't going to tell him anything."

"Hold on a minute" Dumbledore said before he could make it to the door "there are a couple other things."

Snape turned back around, he should have known Dumbledore wouldn't just call him here to tell him that. He could have easily found out when all of the other staff members did.

"Have you heard about Slughorn's Christmas party?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape groaned and walked back to his seat "Of course I've heard of it, I used to hate them when I was a student here, it didn't take him long at all to restart that tradition."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Snape narrowed his glaze "Why?" he asked.

"I would like you to go, as you know all the teachers are invited." Dumbledore began.

"No way no...not going to happen, I don't want to spend my Friday evening with a bunch of cheerful holiday crazed students."

"I need you to go Severus, I would normally go myself but since I'm leaving I can't. You know I like Slughorn but sometimes I think he lets things go to his head and I want another staff member at that party. Who better than you to keep the students in line?" Dumbledore said.

Snape snorted, only Dumbledore could think that he would be a good substitute for himself. "I don't know why you would think that Albus, I don't have the cheerful holiday spirit you do, not at all."

"Severus" Dumbledore said his name sternly and Snape knew it was something he couldn't get out of.

"Fine" Snape said glaring at Dumbledore "But don't blame me if the sixth floor bursts into flames after too many students piss me off with their holiday cheer."

Dumbledore laughed out loud "Now Severus, do try not to be too hard on them. We don't want to have any crying students right before they leave for the holidays."

"I'm not making any promises" Snape muttered.

"One last thing before you go" Dumbledore said and Snape rolled his eyes "I need you to tell Harry that I will be gone next week and won't be able to have our Thursday meeting."

Snape had tensed at Harry's name, the boy still wasn't talking to him and it was starting to drive Snape crazy. As strange as it sounded he missed being around Harry, missed his annoying jabbering, missed the way he unconsciously touched his scar when he was nervous or unsure, he missed basically everything about the boy.

"Why do I have to tell him? Why can't you?" Snape asked overly annoyed now.

"Because I believe he will act the same way you did Severus. With many questions that I am not entitled to answer; young Harry can be very persistent."

Snape knew that, somehow it made him feel better that at least he wasn't the only one left out of the loop.

Finally he nodded "Alright Albus I'll tell him" Snape said and added silently 'but it will be very awkward, since Harry hasn't given me the time of day since he left last year.'

"Good very good" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Now Headmaster, if you'll please excuse me." Snape said standing up.

Dumbledore stood up too "Good night Severus."

"I hope you find whatever you are searching for next week" Snape said as he crossed the threshold out of Dumbledore's office.

"I hope I do to" Dumbledore whispered when Snape was gone.

**...**

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked as he slid behind the curtain after her.

"I've just escaped" Hermione said.

"Escaped?" Harry asked sceptically "From what?"

"From Cormac" Hermione said breathlessly.

"McLaggen that's who you came with?" Harry asked

"I thought he would annoy Ron the most" Hermione explained.

Harry sighed he was so tired of Ron and Hermione fighting, it was making his life awkward as hell. He just wished that they could both open their eyes and see the truth that they were both madly in love with each other and they should just deal with it. However he really doubted that would ever happen; they were both so stubborn he didn't know who was worse."

One of the waiters came by with a plate of some strange smelling appetizers "Tar tar?" he asked holding out the plate to Hermione.

"No thank you" she said.

"No problem, they give you horribly bad breath anyway." The waiter said and went to leave.

"On second thought..." Hermione said grabbing the plate from the waiter "...they might keep Cormac away."

The waiter seemed confused but left them to it.

Harry chuckled as Hermione stuffed her face. "Damn" Hermione said "here he comes." She shoved the plate at Harry and the slipped out the other side of the curtain.

Cormac looked at Harry, annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Um...I think she just went to the washroom." Harry sated, Cormac had never really gotten over the fact that Harry had picked Ron instead of him for Quidditch.

"Slippery little minx your friend is" Cormac said taking a tar tar from the plate in Harry's hands.

At that moment Harry looked past the clear curtain and saw Snape making his way towards them. Fuck, he wished he could escape like Hermione had but he didn't know how to get away without seeming completely rude.

"What are these?" Cormac said taking a second tar tar.

Harry looked down at the plate and smirked to himself "Dragon Balls" he said at the same moment Snape opened the curtains and peered at them.

McLaggen dropped the second treat from his hand, leaned over a puked the first one up all over Snape's shoes.

Snape glared at McLaggen and Harry had to hold back a laugh. "You've just earned yourself a month of detentions McLaggen." Snape said after McLaggen looked up. His face fell and he looked pale as he basically ran out of there.

Snape turned to Harry "Potter" he said using Harry's surname since they were in public.

"Sir, I must get back to my date I'm sure..." Harry began.

Snape cut him off "Date?" he questioned his eyes narrowing.

'Shit' Harry thought 'wrong word to use.' Harry shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't sure how to answer the question.

Just then Seamus ran over "Harry I've been looking for..." Seamus stopped mid sentence as he saw who Harry was standing with "...oh Professor Snape sir..."

Snape gave the Irish boy the most hateful glare he could produce.

"I just wanted to inform you Potter that Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that he's travelling and he won't be back till after the holidays." Snape said stiffly trying to not let his anger consume him.

"Travelling where?" Harry asked.

In another circumstance Snape might have told Harry what he knew but not in front of the Seamus boy, so he just turned and walked off.

Seamus looked at Harry once Snape was out of earshot "What's with him...well I mean he's normally mean like that but he seemed a little angrier than usual."

"I know what you mean" Harry said "I don't know what's with him" Harry knew it was a lie but he couldn't just turn to Seamus and tell him it was because Snape was jealous of his and Harry's relationship.

"Anyway where did you disappear to?" Seamus said "I thought you might have gone looking for someone else to replace me." Seamus wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Heh no...I was just talking to Hermione." Harry said "It seems she doesn't exactly have much in common with her date."

"Ah alas not everyone can have the same relationship that we have." Seamus said leaning in to kiss Harry.

Normally Harry didn't like public displays of affection however he didn't want to pull away in case Snape was watching. He couldn't have the man smirk and doubt that he and Seamus where in a committed relationship.

Seamus slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and Harry gave into the sweet caress. He pulled apart slowly and smiled at Seamus.

Suddenly Harry saw black robes twirl behind Seamus' head. He looked up and saw Snape angrily approaching them.

However before Snape could get to them the music stopped playing and they heard an argument going on. They all turned their heads toward where the voices were coming from.

Filch was standing with a struggling Draco Malfoy in his grip "Professor Slughorn Sir, I found this student wondering in the seventh floor corridor he says he was invited to the party."

When no one said anything, Malfoy pulled himself away from Filch and muttered "Okay I was gate crashing alright!"

Snape was beside them in seconds "I'll deal with Mr. Malfoy" Snape said to Slughorn and motioned Draco to follow him.

As soon as the two Slytherins had left the party went back to normal.

**...**

Snape sighed angrily, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with Draco, the boy just wouldn't listen to him. He didn't understand what it meant for Snape to have made the unbreakable vow to help him.

And what about Harry, if Filch hadn't burst into the party he didn't know what he would have done. He felt like killing Seamus.

He had heard rumours that Harry was dating the other boy but he hadn't believed them. Now he had his proof and he didn't like it one bit.

He didn't think he could get throughout the rest of the year knowing that the two Gryffindors were dating.

He didn't know what he was going to do.


	13. Stressful Christmas

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

Harry was quiet; he was sitting with Ron and Ginny in the Weasley's living room. He was with them for the holidays and they were celebrating Christmas Eve tonight. Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Remus were in the kitchen while the rest of the Weasley boys were testing out one of Fred and George's new inventions.

Harry had been feeling confused since Slughorn's party when he was able to get away from Seamus and he followed Snape and Draco out the door. He had listened to their conversation and was starting to doubt Snape's allegiance to the Order.

Especially after Ron told him that an unbreakable vow couldn't be broken or else the person who made it would die. But he just couldn't believe that Snape, his Snape the one who had caressed his body so tenderly and had been so careful with him would be on Voldemort's side, he just couldn't take that.

For a fleeting moment he had a vision of Snape using him with their relationship so Snape could get closer to him because Voldemort had ordered him to. Then of Snape telling his master about 'wickle Harry's crush on his nasty potions master' and then laughing with the other death eaters.

Harry shivered at the thought; maybe Snape truly had meant he was only a fuck or worse yet a piece of the plot in another of Voldemort's schemes.

"Harry snap out of it" Ginny said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm what..?" Harry asked.

"You were zoning out again" Ginny said "You're not still thinking about the Snape thing are you?"

"Well...I just can't believe that he would do something like that but he sounded so serious and Malfoy looked like he knew Snape was telling the truth..."

Ron stopped him there "Are you saying that after six years of not trusting Snape you're starting to believe he's good now? What's with you?"

"I..." there was no way Harry could tell them why he didn't think Snape would do it, that just wasn't an option "...I don't know...I guess the things he's done for me over the years have really started to make an impression on me. I mean think about it. He saved me from Quirrelll during the Quidditch match, he protected all three of us when Remus turned into a werewolf, and he was the one that informed Dumbledore I was missing after the Moody impersonator took me to the castle when I got back from the graveyard. Oh and not to mention, we might all have been killed if it wasn't for him when I blindly took us all to the Ministry; he informed everyone what was happening."

When Harry finished his speech Ron and Ginny were staring at him disbelievingly. "It's not that I like him now or anything, he's still a right bastard but I'm just stating the facts. Why would he have alerted the order to where we were going if he wanted Voldemort to succeed in killing me? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Harry has a point" Ginny said "I don't think Snape would have saved us if he was on Voldemort's side."

Ron grumbled something under his breath but had to nod in agreement.

They all turned to see Remus making his way into the living room, he didn't look happy. There was an empty seat on the couch but Remus avoided it and plunked down into a small hard wood chair near the fire.

His body language projected irritation.

"What are you three talking about?" he asked, he sounded tired.

"Snape" Ron said on impulse and Harry glared at him.

"What about Professor Snape?" Remus asked.

They all looked at each other "Well we over heard...or uh Harry over heard Professor Snape talking to Malfoy." Ron said quietly.

"And?" Remus said when Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"And" Harry said "he was arguing with Malfoy because of his attitude or something. Malfoy told Snape to bugger off but Snape was really angry and he grabbed Malfoy then he said that he had made an unbreakable vow to Malfoy's mother and he was determined to look out for him."

Remus pondered it for a second.

"So it makes it seem like Snape isn't really on our side right?" Harry asked "I mean why would he say that if it wasn't true? " Harry realised that he needed Remus to answer these questions because he couldn't sort them out for himself.

"I admit that it would seem like that however that short scene you witnessed could have been anything. Dumbledore trusts Snape so I trust Snape, hell Dumbledore was probably behind that whole interaction. I wouldn't doubt Severus, if Dumbledore believes he is loyal that I believe he is."

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes, he said so himself." Harry argued.

"Harry you're looking for anything that you can to see Snape out as the bad guy and your mind is projecting it. In these times we must not start arguing amongst ourselves." Remus stated.

If Remus only knew how wrong he was, Harry wasn't trying to find a reason to place Snape as the bad guy it was completely the opposite.

Harry noticed Remus tense and his face go blank of emotion; he looked down at his hands. 'That's odd' Harry thought as he looked up to see Tonks step into the room. When she looked over at Remus, she frowned "I must be off everyone." She said and got ready to leave.

Harry noticed that the only person who didn't get up to say goodbye was Remus. Why was he acting so weird?

**...**

Harry was having a really bad day. When he had woke up this morning Kreacher had sent him a box full of maggots as a Christmas gift. Then Ginny had flirted with him for half the morning and he didn't know how to get his point across that he wasn't interested without hurting her feelings. Then Minister Scrimgeour had come and really messed up the rest of his day.

There was supposed to be an Order meeting at the Weasley's that night, everyone was there already, and they all had Christmas dinner with the family, except Professor Snape but that wasn't a shock to Harry.

Mrs. Wealsey wouldn't allow Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred or George to join the meeting and so right now he was making his way up the stairs to his room after Ron and Ginny. For once he was glad not to be included; he thought for sure that if he heard any more bad news today he would explode.

As Harry went to go up the stairs the front door of the burrow opened to reveal Snape standing there.

Harry and Snape locked eyes for a second before Harry's whole body tensed and he whirled around to run up the stairs.

Once Harry got to his room he realised Ron wasn't in there which he was thankful for he needed to be alone right now.

In frustration he kicked his trunk. It made him feel slightly better he began kicking it again and again. Then he felt strong arms encircling him from behind to pull him away from his trunk. Harry fought for a moment but then gave up and felt tears spring to his eyes.

The strong chest behind him and arms around him held him up as he collapsed into a fit of sobs.

He finally regained control of his emotions and stepped out of Snape's grasp. He sat on his bed and whipped his tears away.

It was silent for a while.

"Care to explain" Snape said softly.

"No" Harry grumbled.

"Please" Snape said kneeling down in front of Harry so he could look into the young man's face.

Harry knew that Snape saying 'please' was a rare occasion.

"I'm just having a bad day." Harry said hoping Snape would drop it but alas that just wasn't Snape.

He placed his hand on Harry's knee "Tell me about it."

Harry didn't know why but he gave in. "Well first I received a box full of maggots from my devoted house elf for Christmas. Then..." Harry decided to leave out the part about Ginny flirting with him he didn't know how Snape would react to that. "...the Minister came by and had to remind me on MY HOLIDAY...that I was then Chosen One and had a duty to save the whole fucking world from Voldemort!"

Snape almost reprimanded Harry for language but caught himself at the last moment, that's not what he wanted to hear right now.

"WHY ME?" Harry yelled as he pushed Snape's hand off his knee and stood up.

"WHY BLOODY FUCKING ME?" Harry yelled his eyes filling with tears "WHY DID THAT STUPID PROHCEY HAVE TO BE CREATED! MY LIFE, MY PARENTS, WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE CHOSEN ONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE WIZARDING WORLD'S SAVIOUR! I WANT TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGE BOY!"

Harry took a deep breath and leaned against then door.

Snape was shocked; he had never seen such a powerful reaction from Harry. He was really hurting and none of them had ever really thought about it before. It was a long time ago, Harry hadn't even known his parents, and he had other family and friends. He'd be fine. Yet here was the proof that he wasn't.

Snape went to Harry and took the young shaking frame in his arms "There is no way of knowing why..."

Snape didn't get to finish, Harry pushed Snape away from him. He pointed to the door "Leave" he said.

"Harry..." Snape tried.

"No! Just leave..." Harry said again.

Snape looked sadly at Harry and then walked to the door before he left though, he turned his head, looking at Harry's enraged self he whispered "I'm sorry about what I said last year when you asked me about us, it was a lie and I would do anything to take it back. I hope you know that." With that Snape left Harry's room, the door closing behind him.

Harry leaned against the wall and let his body slide down it so that he was crouched on his knees. He let Snape's words wash over him and wished he could believe them, however as it was he wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

He let all the tension and doubt and anger out of his body in one chocked sob. He sat there for what seemed like hours and cried silently.

**... **

**Author's note: I know there is nothing about Harry losing it in the books but I've always thought that any teenager in his position would break down. Plus it fit into my Snape confession thing. **


	14. Unexpected Valentine

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

It was February and Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Things had pretty much gotten back to normal other than the fact that Harry was still having weekly meetings with Dumbledore and now the headmaster was asking him to get a memory, which seemed impossible, from Slughorn.

Harry was still seeing Seamus and their relationship seemed to be going well. Harry had barley seen Snape since he had gotten back to Hogwarts, the only time he saw the man was during Defence and at meals. Snape didn't seek him out other than that and Harry was glad, he didn't know if he could talk to Snape at the moment.

When Valentine's Day finally did roll around Harry had had a very bad day. He had tried to recreate Slughorn's memory of Tom Riddle asking him for something that he apparently couldn't go to any of the other teachers for. Slughorn had given this memory to Dumbledore but he had blotched it up first so Dumbledore and Harry couldn't figure out what actually happened. Harry had hoped that if he recreated the scene that Slughorn would feel guilty and tell him, however his plan had backfired and Slughorn became furious with him. He doubted he would be able to talk to him for the next couple of years let alone by the end of this one.

Harry was on his way to his dorm to get ready for his date with Seamus, the two planned to have a romantic evening by the lake. Well at least Seamus was calling it that, Harry didn't think it would be very romantic no matter how many warming spells they cast on themselves it was still February and that meant it was still cold out.

Harry had a feeling that Seamus was trying very hard these past few weeks, Harry didn't know why but it was starting to get annoying.

As soon as Harry walked into the dorm he saw an empty box of chocolates on his bed 'Strange' he thought walking over. However the reason for the empty box became apparent as soon as Harry could see the window area. Ron was sitting on the floor hugging his pillow, chocolate smeared on his face and fingers and he was staring out the window as if the empty sky held all the answers.

"Uh Ron" Harry said quietly.

"Harry!" Ron said jumping to his feet; he looked over at the empty box on Harry's bed "I'm sorry I was only going to have one."

Harry shook his head "Okay Ron" he went to grab the jeans and T-shirt he planned to wear that night when he felt Ron's hand grab his shoulder.

Harry turned to look at him; Ron had a dreamy expression that reminded Harry of Luna.

"I think I'm in love with her" Ron said quietly running his hand along the pillow still clutched in his arms.

"That's great Ron" Harry said "I thought you were getting kind of annoyed of her though?"

As Harry bent down to grab his T-shirt he felt something hit his head hard. Harry lifted his head "What the hell Ron" he almost shouted bending down to pick up the shoe Ron had thrown at him. As he did so he caught a glimpse of the package the chocolates had come in. He discarded the shoe and instead picked up the packaging. He read the note that had come with it.

_Harry, _

_Please be my Valentine. _

_Hope you like the chocolates. _

_Come meet me soon, _

_Romilda Vane. _

On the other side of the card was a picture of Romilda blowing kisses at him.

He remember Hermione telling him that Romilda was trying to sneak him a love potion, now everything was starting to make sense. He turned to Ron who was still looking dreamy eyed and said "Ron who is it that you are in love with?"

"Romilda Vane of course" Ron said.

"Have you ever met Romilda?" Harry asked knowing that there was a good chance his friend hadn't.

"No" Ron said 'Jackpot' Harry thought a plan already formulating in his head.

"How about I introduce you" Harry said and smiled when Ron nodded his head vigorously "Come one then." Forgetting about his change of clothes and his date with Seamus he led Ron out of the common room and down to the dungeons.

**...**

After a little bit of persuading Harry was able to get Slughorn to let him into the Professor's office.

"I thought with your ability you'd be able to whip up a potion for Mr. Weasley in no time." Slughorn said mixing a potion together to cure Ron of the Love potion he had ingested.

"Yeah well, I wanted to leave it to the professionals just in case" Harry said looking around the office as he tried to figure out his next move.

Slughorn nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier Professor" Harry said "I didn't mean to upset you."

Slughorn made a grumbling noise "Just better to leave the past in the past."

'This is not going to be easy' Harry thought as he watched Slughorn administer the potion to Ron.

Ron's face fell instantly "I feel bad" Ron said.

"That's normal" Slughorn said "What you need is a pick me up."

Harry made his way over to Ron who was looking gloomily at his feet while Slughorn mumbled something behind them. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder as Slughorn made his way back over.

"Drink up Mr. Weasley" Slughorn said pouring three glasses. Harry took the glass from him and waited for Slughorn to pour his own glass, Ron however downed his glass as soon as he got it.

Harry was shocked when he saw Ron fall out of the corner of his eye. He watched as his best friend lay on the ground convulsing, his mouth foaming. "Professor!" Harry shouted "What do we do?"

Slughorn looked confused and he mumbled "I don't...wasn't supposed...how?"

Harry pushed passed Slughorn and hurriedly rummaged through the Professor's personal storage, there had to be something there to help Ron. Then Harry heard Professor Snape's voice in his head 'For your information Potter a bezoar is a stone that is found in the belly of a goat and can cure most poisons.'

"That's it" Harry mumbled grabbing a stone from the bottom drawer and rushing over to Ron, he knelt and shoved it into Ron's mouth "Please breathe Ron...please."

Ron sat up coughing and Harry sighed in relief "These girls are gonna kill me Harry" Ron said before lying back down.

"Professor we need to get him to the infirmary" Harry said.

"Yes...yes of course" Slughorn said levitating Ron's body out the door.

**...**

"You should be proud of your teaching skills Horace" Dumbledore said "It was good you knew to use a bezoar Harry."

"I think we can all agree Potter's actions were heroic but why were they necessary?" McGonagall asked in her thick brogue.

Harry was seated beside Ron's bed with Hermione on the other side. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had been called to the infirmary once Ron was stable.

Harry drowned out the Professor's behind him, only in the last few minutes had his heart rate returned to normal. Harry was feeling sick with guilt, he knew when he had found Ron that he should have either taken him to the infirmary right away or to a more competent Professor like Snape but he thought he could use Ron's infortune to get to Slughorn. However now all he could think of was what if Ron had died.

Harry was finally brought back to the present when Lavender showed up, she was such an idiot anyone could see that Hermione and Ron were meant to be together. Harry couldn't take anymore of her nonsense he had to get out of there.

He stood quickly, the occupants in the room stared at him but Harry didn't take notice and made a hasty retreat.

He was out of the infirmary and was about to run to the Astronomy Tower when someone caught his arm. Thinking it was Snape, Harry actually felt a sense of relief however as he turned he realised it wasn't Snape but Seamus. 'Great' Harry thought sarcastically, he didn't want to see Seamus right now.

"Harry" Seamus said his look sympathetic "How's Ron."

"Fine, he's doing better." Harry said, he wanted to turn and leave but Seamus didn't look like he was going to let Harry go anytime soon.

"How are you?" Seamus asked.

"Fine" Harry said a little harshly and Seamus looked hurt.

"Sorry" Harry said feeling bad "I've just had a really stressful night."

"Ah I know" Seamus said "You even missed our romantic evening by the lake."

Harry had to fight not to roll his eyes.

"Well it is still Valentine's Day for the next three hours or so...we could you know." Seamus said waggling his eyebrows.

"Wha..." Harry began but Seamus moved in and pushed him up against the wall by the infirmary.

Harry was going to fight it but he stopped himself, at least he was feeling something other than sick anger.

Seamus tangled his hands in Harry's hair and pressed himself against Harry's thigh. Harry gasped and Seamus pushed his tongue into his mouth.

"POTTER! FINNIGAN!" was shouted at them from a few feet away.

'Shit' Harry thought as they pulled away to see a fuming Snape.

"Uh Professor" Seamus began.

"Shut it" Snape snapped "forty points from Gryffindor and you have detention with Filch tomorrow at seven."

Seamus looked like he was going to argue but he seemed to think better of it at Snape's sneer.

"Potter you come with me" Snape said grabbing Harry by the arm.

"But Professor" Seamus protested "It wasn't Harry's fault..."

Snape didn't let him finish "He turned around and snarled "Don't tempt me to take more points."

Seamus stopped; instead he gave Harry an apologetic look.

**... **

Snape dragged Harry down to the dungeons, Harry was nervous he didn't know what Snape was going to do. They came to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Snape hissed out his password. The door opened and they were again in Snape's rooms.

"Profess..." Harry began but he didn't get a chance to finish, Snape had him against the wall in a matter of seconds. His lips were on Harry's with such force and intensity Harry moaned. Snape pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and though Harry wanted to be mad at Snape he just couldn't anymore, he gave in and allowed Snape access without a fight. His tense body relaxed and he just revelled in the pleasure.

Snape pulled away a grin on his face. He moved his lips to Harry's neck and bit down on the soft flesh making Harry cry out as he marked him. "You. Are. Mine." Snape said pronouncing each syllable "Not. Finningan's. Got it?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"Got it?" Snape asked again pushing Harry harder against the wall.

"Yes" Harry whined out "I'm yours and no one else's."

"Good" Snape purred and captured Harry's lips again.

Harry groaned and pushed up against Snape.

Snape pulled away and smirked, he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his bedroom.

…

Harry felt sleepy. He entwined his fingers with Snape's "I missed you" he whispered.

Snape snorted "Didn't seem like you missed me when I saw you during Christmas."

Harry turned in Snape's arms so that he was facing the man "Well I was angry" Harry said seriously "But that doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

"Is that so?" Snape asked.

"Yes" Harry said "You were my unexpected Valentine...but I'm so glad you were. I wanted it to be you, not Seamus I missed you and I needed you."

Snape sighed; he lent forward and kissed Harry's forehead "I think I can say the same."

Harry smiled and snuggled into Snape's chest. He was almost asleep when he remembered what Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore was wrong" he muttered.

"Hmm?" Snape asked sleep filled his voice.

"He said that Slughorn should be proud of his teaching skills but he was wrong...you should be proud of your teaching skills, using a bezoar was the first thing you taught me and if you hadn't Ron might have died."

Snape wrapped his arms more firmly around Harry in comfort.

"Slughorn couldn't teach for beans" Harry muttered.

Snape chuckled above him "Get some sleep Harry."


	15. Doubt

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

Harry yawned and stretched, it was hard to move because Snape's arms were still wrapped around him. Harry wondered what time it was a tried to see over Snape's shoulder to get a look at the clock by his bed.

"What are you doing?" Snape's muffled voice asked.

Harry looked down at Snape and smiled, he bent down and kissed him on the cheek "Just trying to check the time" Harry whispered as he moved away.

Snape turned his head "It's seven thirty" he said turning back to Harry.

"Shit" Harry said throwing the covers off "I'm going to be late for class."

Snape chuckled and grabbed Harry's wrist "It's Saturday Harry" he whispered.

Harry blushed turning back to Snape "Ah yeah" he said quietly "Forgot for a second."

Snape shook his head then pulled Harry back to him and kissed him.

Harry smiled into the kiss, this felt nice.

"I could lie in bed all day" Snape said lazily.

Harry gave him a peck on the lips "I wish I could but I think people will start to wonder where I am."

"Just tell them you had detention." Snape said

"All night detention, that's pushing it even for you Severus. People would get suspicious." Harry said, standing from the bed "I bet Seamus stayed up all night waiting for me, he probably thinks you killed me or something."

Snape tensed at the mention of Seamus.

Harry rolled his eyes "Don't go thinking I still like him or anything Severus, I haven't liked him for quite some time even before last night. I'm yours now, I promise."

Snape visibly relaxed.

Harry collected his clothes and wand that had at some point landed on the floor the night before. He cleaned his clothes with a charm and then got dressed, aware that the entire time Snape was watching him.

When Harry was dressed, Snape threw on a robe and walked with him to the portrait hole.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast or something?" Snape asked.

'Or something is right.' Harry thought to himself "No I better go to the hospital wing and see how Ron is doing." Harry felt his guilt from the night before overwhelm him. However just as soon as he started thinking about it he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Harry look at me" Snape said softly.

Harry looked up and met Snape's glaze.

"Mr. Weasley is alive, you remembered to use a bezoar in time and it saved him. Don't dwell in the past and think of the what if, that will only draw you into despair." Snape said running his hand through Harry's hair at the same time.

Harry nodded his head and leaned to kiss Snape "Thank you Severus."

Snape kissed him back and then opened the portrait so he could leave.

Harry hurried out of the dungeons and headed straight to the infirmary. He walked in and was surprised to see Fred and George by Ron's bed.

"Fred, George what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Checking up on our brother of course" Fred said.

'Duh stupid question' Harry thought.

"We came to give him his birthday present" George said.

'Shit' Harry thought he didn't know how he had forgotten it was Ron's birthday today.

"Well it's good you guys are here." Harry said.

"Mum and Dad are with the headmaster now" Fred said just as the infirmary doors opened. Harry and the twins looked to see who had come in. It was Hermione and Ginny.

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked.

"Madame Promfrey said he's doing better, she just wants to keep him here for a few days" Fred explained.

Ginny went over to Fred and George and gave them each a hug.

"So Harry" George said "What exactly happened to Ron?"

"Madame Promfrey wouldn't tell us she said it wasn't her place and we would have to wait till our parents came back down." Fred explained.

Harry didn't like going against the Medi Witch's orders but he knew there was no harm in telling Fred and George. So he told them everything.

All five of them were sitting around Ron's bed discussing the possibilities behind Ron's poisoning.

"I doubt whoever did it was trying to kill Ron" Ginny said "It is more of a possibility they were aiming for Harry."

"But how were they supposed to know Ron and I would be there to share Professor Slughorn's mead? Unless Romilda Vane had something to do with it, I doubt that's the case. It was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"But didn't Slughorn say he planned to give the bottle as a gift to Dumbledore?" Ginny questioned "The person who gave it to Slughorn was probably trying to poison Dumbledore."

"Then whoever gave it to Slughorn must have not know him very well" Hermione commented.

Everyone turned to look at her "What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"There was a good chance all along that Slughorn would open something that special for himself without passing it on to Dumbledore. This makes whoever it is trying to kill Dumbledore even more dangerous."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because" Hermione said a little annoyed "Whoever it is doesn't care about who they hurt, until they reach their goal of getting rid of Dumbledore it won't matter to them who gets along the way."

"Her...mionee"

Everyone turned their attention to Ron who was looking up at them in confusion.

"Ron you're awake!" Hermione said excitedly but softly.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"O...okay" Ron said "just...tired."

"Happy Birthday little Bro" the twins said together and Ron smiled, well tried to smile it looked like more of a grimace.

The doors banged open yet again and they all turned to see Hagrid making his way to them. "I was out in the forest, checking up on the heard of unicorns, I didn't heard about Ron till now. I came straight here!" Hagrid huffed. "How are ya Ron?"

"Better" Ron said quietly.

"Good...good I was worried I was" Hagrid said.

Yet again the doors to the infirmary opened and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled in Madame Promfrey was behind them.

"Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley said hugging him "Dumbledore just told us how you saved Ron, we are so grateful.

"Ah...don't...be Mrs. Weasley" Harry said fumbling with his words.

Mrs. Weasley didn't get a chance to reply because Madame Promfrey, who had just looked around counting the bodies in the room, screeched "Only six people visiting Mr. Weasley at a time.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, they both got up and said goodbye to Ron so that the Weasleys could be alone as a family, Hagrid followed them out.

Once they were in the corridor Hagrid sighed loudly "This is bad...students still getting hurt even though the school is already taking so many precautions. It just isn't right I tell ya!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and let Hagrid continue.

"If this keeps up they'll have to shut the school down." Hagrid said angrily.

Hermione gasped "Surely they wouldn't."

Hagrid shook his head "It's like second year all over again. Parents already worry about sending their kids to Hogwarts, it genuinely a pretty dangerous place with all magical children locked up in the same place trying to learn to control their magic. With kids being right out attacked the school would have no choice but to shut down. No wonder Professor Dumbledore was mad at Sna..." Hagrid stopped taking and his eyes widened, he looked away.

Harry did a double take. Dumbledore was angry at Snape why? "Why was Dumbledore angry at Snape Hagrid?"

"I shouldn't have told you that..." Hagrid said shaking his head.

"Hagrid!" Harry said forcefully "Why?"

Hagrid sighed looking at Harry and Hermione's determined faces.

"I really shouldn't have heard them, they were arguing by the dark forest the other day after I had finished checking on the unicorns and I didn't mean to hear what they were saying but I couldn't help it." Hagrid said ashamed.

"What were they arguing about Hagrid?" Harry urged.

"I...well I didn't hear much. Snape was saying something about not wanting to do something anymore and Dumbldore had gotten mad and said he had to do it because that's what they agreed on. Then Dumbledore said something about the attacks and how the other heads of house were looking into what their students were doing. Snape got angry and said that he was looking into his house too. Then he whirled away."

Harry was shaking his head 'what could Severus and Dumbldore been talking about. Does Dumbledore suspect that whoever is doing the poising is a Slytherin? Does Snape know that it is in fact a Slytherin, such as Malfoy and he is trying to cover for him? Why else would he get so defensive?' Harry again doubted Snape's true intentions but he couldn't help it.

Hagrid was wringing his hands together "I really should get back to my hut...got to feed Fang and all."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Let's go to the common room" she said.

Harry nodded and they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

**...**

After an hour of discussing things with Hermione in the boy's dorm, since no one else was there, they had come to many different conclusions about the whole Snape thing and most of them were condemning.

Harry didn't know what to think anymore, his brain was frayed from thinking. He didn't want to think that Snape was guilty but he didn't know what else he could think. Snape's behaviour with Malfoy and his argument with Dumbledore was very suspicious.

Hermione finally stood up and told him that she was going down to have some lunch. Harry nodded; he told her he would be down soon. She nodded and left. Harry sat on his bed; he needed to think for a while.

However his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Seamus walking in.

Harry sighed; he so didn't want to have to deal with Seamus at the moment.

"Harry!" Seamus practically yelled "You never came back last night, I'd laid awake hoping you would walk through the door but you never did. I almost went to McGonagall. What did that old bat do to you?"

"Nothing" Harry said with a shake of his head "he had me scrub cauldrons for a bit, he had quite a pile and I think he only gave me detention because he needed someone to clean them. It took me forever to get them done and I didn't leave till like three. After that I went to check how Ron was doing and I guess I just fell asleep there."

"Oh" Seamus said "But I went to the infirmary this morning to see Ron too and I didn't see you there."

"Well no you wouldn't have, I woke up early and I didn't want Promfrey to catch me there and yell at me so I went to the kitchens instead to grab something to eat." Harry had been thinking about this accuse for awhile and hoped it sounded natural.

Seamus nodded, he seemed to be turning the information around in his head after a while he smiled "Well I'm glad you're here now." Seamus said coming towards Harry like he was going to embrace him "We never got to finish our date last night."

Harry held up his hand and stopped Seamus from coming any closer; he looked at the other boy wearily. He didn't know what to think about Snape right now but he knew he still had to break up with Seamus cause really he just didn't like him anymore.

"Seamus look..." Harry began gently "So far this year, it's been great but I just don't think it is working. I think we should stop seeing each other."

Seamus looked shocked "But Harry...you...I mean last night we were fine together. It was going great until Snape showed up. Why now?"

Harry sighed "Last night I don't know where my head was, I was upset over Ron and I know I kissed you back but it was really because it was better than feeling alone and angry over Ron. I shouldn't have kissed you, I've been feeling like this for a while, I was going to tell you but I didn't want to because it was Valentine's Day. Please don't be angry."

But Seamus did look angry; he huffed and snarled something under his breath. Then he ran out of the dorm.

Harry sighed, that didn't go well.

Once Seamus was gone Harry's stomach growled, considering he hadn't had breakfast he thought he better go get some lunch.

He was almost to the portrait hole when someone said "Potter!"

Harry turned around and saw that McLaggen was sitting in a seat near a chess table.

"Uh yeah" Harry said.

"I heard about Weasley." McLaggen stated.

Harry nodded his head, he was sure the whole school had heard about that by now.

"I guess he won't be able to play Quidditch next week so I'll have to take his spot." McLaggen said pushing out his chest.

"Um..." Harry said thinking "Well I guess if he's not feeling well enough than you could play for him but Madame Promfrey says he's doing better and should be back on his feet in a couple of days. He might still want to play."

McLaggen got up and walked towards Harry.

Harry took a few steps back toward the fireplace.

"You know I'm better than Weasley, I should have got the keeper position." McLaggen said.

Harry groaned "We've been over this a hundred times McLaggen, Ron stopped more goals than you did, whether you were having an off day or not fair is fair."

McLaggen's fist hit Harry so fast that Harry didn't even see it coming; he staggered back, lost his balance and fell backwards. He winced in pain as his head hit the table behind him. Then he fought to stay conscious but it was futile, he was out like a light.


	16. Conflicting Emotions

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

Harry woke up, a dull ache in his skull. He knew instantly he was in the infirmary and suppressed a groan as he remembered McLaggen punching him. He closed his eyes tightly at the memory.

"Potter!"

Harry opened his eyes quickly and turned his head, Snape was sitting beside him in a chair. Snape stood and growled "Potter take this."

"Snape..." Harry gaped wondering what he was doing there but before he could say anything else his Professor snarled and pushed a potions vial against Harry's lips. Harry drank it down without a thought.

As soon as the warm liquid was down his throat the vial was removed. Snape spun on his heel and marched out of the infirmary.

Harry stared after him, confused.

"That was strange" Harry whipped his head around to the other side, which he regretted after his head began to spin, to see Ron in the next bed staring after Snape.

"Yeah" Harry said "strange."

"Not just him giving you the potion mate" Ron began to explain "Which was strange too if you think about it because Madame Promfrey would have no problem giving you the potion herself." Ron said like he was in thought.

Harry had to snap him out of it "What else was strange Ron?" he asked.

"Oh" Ron said remembering what he had been saying "Well I was here when they brought you in. It was McLaggen and Seamus, they had you floating along with a spell and they both looked frantic. Once Promfrey had you on a bed and had taken care of your head, she asked the boys what had happened. McLaggen stuttered out his answer and had tried to make it sound like it wasn't his fault cause he didn't know that you were going to fall backwards and hit your head, the great lug. That's when Snape appeared, he had been in Madame Promfrey's office restocking some potions and he apparently had heard the whole thing. He was furious and went off on McLaggen, he told McLaggen that he had just bought himself two weeks of detention and he took fifty points form Gryffindor. Of course only Snape would take so many points where the victim is also in the same house!" Ron said in a huff.

Harry, who had been listening wholeheartedly, just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want Ron to get suspicious of Snape and possibly clue in on the fact that Snape was so protective over Harry was because they were shagging, though since it was Ron he highly doubted it. "I dunno mate, you know Snape loves to take points and give deletions to Gryffindors, he probably just saw an opportunity and took it." Harry said.

"Maybe..." Ron said shaking his head "But that wasn't even the weirdest part."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well after he barked at McLaggen and told him to get lost, he hunkered down in the chair beside you and told Madame Promfrey that he would administer the headache potion and calming draught you would need when you woke up. Madame Promfrey didn't say anything she just nodded and walked away. After that I pretended to be asleep but I caught a few glimpses of Snape and if I didn't know him any better I would have thought he seemed concerned." Ron explained.

Harry felt like slapping his forehead that was totally out of Snape's character, why would he risk it?

Before Harry could think of anything to cover up for Snape, Ron snorted "Yeah right, what am I thinking. Snape caring for you, it's absurd, maybe I'm not over the poison in my system yet.

Harry chuckled half-heartedly "Yeah that must be it" he said to Ron.

"Well anyway mate, it's late" Ron said yawning "G'night."

"Yeah good night Ron" Harry said and curled onto his side, his back facing Ron.

Soon Harry heard snores from the other bed and knew that Ron had fallen asleep, however he couldn't sleep yet. His brain was run with emotions and thoughts that he was trying to sort out.

Snape had defended Harry and then sat with him in concern while just a few hours ago Harry had thought badly of Snape and had questioned his loyalty. Snape obviously cared about him, Harry knew that but he had so many conflicting emotions about the man.

Why would Snape have been caught fighting with Dumbledore if he was on the side of the light? Well everyone was known to have a row once in a while, it was only natural and maybe Snape and Dumbledore were fighting about something completely separate to the suspicious scenarios Harry had been creating in his head. He pushed the thoughts of what Hagrid had said about Snape not questioning his own house on the attacks.

'Maybe I should ask Snape about it?' Harry thought but then shook his head at the idea. Not a good idea, he knew how Snape was bound to react. He would be angry with Harry for trying to muck around in his personal life, not to mention he also might get Hagrid in trouble because he knew Snape would want to know how Harry heard of his argument with Dumbledore. No he better just leave it. Besides he trusted Snape, he knew it was strange with the evidence he had against the potions master but something in his gut told him that the man obviously cared about him and that Harry should trust him.

Soon sleep overtook Harry.

**...**


	17. Worried

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**A lot of people have asked me if I abandoned this story, I haven't and since this was my first ever fanfiction I doubt I ever will. I know what I want to write, I've had the whole ending in my head since I started writing it but I'm having trouble getting to that point. I don't want to leave too much out but I kinda just want to skip to the end of this year. **

**Anyways thanks for being patient with me and I hope you like the chapter. **

…

The next morning Madame Promfrey told Harry he could leave. So after Harry made sure that Ron was okay with him leaving, Harry wandered into the hall and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione was sitting at the table when he got there. She smiled at him when he sat down beside her. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said "I've got a bit of a bump but Madame Promfrey said it should go away in the next week, hopefully."

"That's good," Hermione stated, and then blushing a little bit asked "How's Ron doing?"

Harry chuckled "He's fine; actually he said he was feeling a lot better. I think he's mainly just bored."

"Oh," Hermione said "I think I'll go see if he needs any company."

Harry shook his head as he watched Hermione get up and leave. Again he wished his two friends would just suck up their pride and admit that they liked each other.

When Hermione was gone Harry reached over and grabbed himself a piece of toast. As he was buttering it he felt eyes on him and he looked up at the head table. Snape was staring at him intensely and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine.

Snape gave him a look that Harry couldn't decipher, before turning away to talk to McGonagall.

Suddenly Harry wasn't feeling very hungry anymore. He picked up his piece of toast and made his way out of the Great Hall. He wasn't sure where he was going but he just wanted out of there.

As Harry exited the Great Hall he saw Malfoy with two Slytherin girls, practically hanging off his arms, walk by and he couldn't help but wonder what Malfoy was up to.

The two girls were whispering to each other and laughing but Malfoy looked to be in a foul mood, not that he ever looked like he was in a good mood these days. Though when Harry thought about it, he hadn't seen Malfoy around much and he wondered where the other teen was spending his time.

That thought brought up the night Harry had witnessed when Snape had told Malfoy that he had sworn to protect him and how he had been positive that Malfoy had cursed Katie Bell to bring that necklace to Dumbledore. Which also made him wonder if Malfoy had something to do with the poisoned mead that Slughorn had planned to give to Dumbledore.

Malfoy glared at Harry as he passed but didn't say anything to him.

That was another thing; Malfoy didn't jump at every opportunity he got to insult Harry. The blonde ferret was definitely up to something and Harry was determined to find out why.

Harry silently followed Malfoy as he made his way around the corner with the two girls and continued to follow him all the way to the seventh floor.

Harry was very wary since he didn't have his invisibility cloak with him. He followed at a safe distance and every time it seemed like Malfoy might catch on to the fact that someone was following him, Harry would hide behind suits of armor or duck into alcoves.

At one point Harry was positive Malfoy had seen him for he had stopped and whispered something to one of the girls with him. However the girl simply nodded her head and left his side, turning down another corridor.

When they finally made it to the seventh floor, Malfoy had walked to a dead end, or at least what looked like a dead end. Harry knew, from his experience with leading Dumbledore's Army the year before, that behind that was the room of requirement.

Harry watched as the second girl broke free of Malfoy and the stood a little away from the wall. Malfoy took a second and then a door appeared in the wall and Malfoy walked in.

Harry was now more curious than ever, he wanted to get closer to the door but realized he couldn't, not without his invisibility cloak at least. He now knew why Malfoy had brought along the two girls, they were to keep watch. He guessed they must have had some way to communicate to Malfoy in case anyone came by while he was in the room of requirement, so that the blonde knew not to come out.

Harry knew he didn't stand a chance of gaining any answers without his invisibility cloak with that girl standing there, so he decided to go back to his dorm and get it.

He quietly snuck away and made his way down to the fifth floor. Before he could continue on to his dorm though, a hand landed on his shoulder.

Harry turned around and looked into Snape's cold eyes.

He swallowed, ever since he had seen Snape staring at him at breakfast he had a feeling that the man was mad at him.

With a jerk of his head to the left, Snape indicated that Harry should follow him.

Harry sighed as he thought about the invisibility cloak and finding out what Malfoy was up to but he guessed he could do that later; he didn't want to alienate Snape after they had just made up a few days ago.

He followed Snape all the way down to his office, they didn't pass many students on the way but the ones that they did Harry looked at them with an annoyed expression so that they would think Snape was punishing him for something.

Once Harry was inside Snape's office, Snape closed the door and then rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Harry didn't speak at first; Snape was making him feel nervous.

When Snape still hadn't said anything after a while, Harry hesitantly reached out his arm and placed it on Snape's forearm "Severus?" he asked.

Snape seemed to snap out of his daze, he pushed Harry up against the wall and growled "Can't you go ten minutes without getting into trouble?"

"I…" Harry began not knowing what to say.

"I was worried about you" Snape said "How am I supposed to protect you if you always find trouble to get yourself into?"

"You don't have to protect me…" Harry said

Snape, who had been looking past Harry, glared down at him.

"Or you can…but it wasn't my fault, I didn't know McLaggen was going to hit me" Harry said.

Apparently this was not the answer Snape wanted to hear, his glare intensified.

"Don't you know any protection spells, what if it hadn't been McLaggen that was attacking you, what if it had been the Dark Lord" Snape ranted "He'd be very pleased if he knew all he had to do to get you was to give you one good punch. After all these years of learning magic you should know how to protect yourself better. I might not always be…" Snape cut himself off but Harry had barely heard the end of Snape's rant anyways.

"I know how to protect myself!" he said angrily, trying to push Snape away from him "I wouldn't have let Voldemort close enough to punch me, you must know that."

Snape had flinched at Harry's use of Voldemort's name. He sighed again "I just…I don't want anything to happen to you."

Harry's glare softened "Well it's kind of hard to not get hurt when you're the Chosen One but I'll try my best."

Snape looked down at him with sad eyes and Harry couldn't read the emotions in the older man's eyes.

He was about to ask Snape what was wrong when Snape lent down and kissed him.

Harry groaned at the possessiveness in Snape's kiss and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, pulling him closer.

His hands tangled in Snape's hair and Snape nipped at his bottom lip. He kissed along Harry's jaw line before pulling away and resting his head against Harry's forehead with a groan.

Harry and Severus stayed in that position for a long time; both taking strength from the other's closeness.

Finally Snape pulled away "Please try to be more careful."

"I will" Harry said, giving Snape a peck on the lips.

Before Snape could start things again, Harry pulled away, took Snape's hand and lead him to the man's desk.

Harry pushed Snape down into his chair and then straddled his hips. "You have to be careful too" he stated.

Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"Last night when you were in the infirmary you were acting out of character and Ron noticed" Harry explained.

Snape groaned and muttered something that sounded like an irritated "Weasley."

"As much as I would like to tell my friends that I've finally found someone I really care about, I don't think that would be the best option. I doubt they would take it well. Hermione because you're a Professor and Ron because…well he's Ron and of course it wouldn't be a good idea if anyone else found out. I can only imagine what Dumbledore would think… So please Severus, don't act out of character when we're in public," Harry sighed and then added "I couldn't imagine not being able to be with you again…after I finally got you back."

Snape sighed; he knew it had been stupid to act so unlike himself when he was with Harry in the infirmary but just seeing the younger man's prone body lying in bed had just pushed him over the edge. He was worried about Harry; worried about the task that the boy still had to accomplish, worried about losing him altogether and so he had given into his weaknesses and stayed with Harry until he woke up. He had known it was risky and that anyone could have seen but he just couldn't bring himself to leave.

He pulled Harry down for another kiss and whispered "You're right, it wouldn't be good to let anyone know about us just yet and I'll try to act more myself from now on."

Then he pulled Harry closer and they made out in his chair.


	18. Suspicion

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**From now on, until I get to summer (In the story), I'm just going to be skipping over parts and adding my own important scenes. I'm merely going on what happened in the books/movies but if you've forgotten how something went and leaving out some information confuses you, you can always ask me for clarification. **

**Enjoy!**

Harry groaned as he sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

It was the first day of April, Harry had spent the last two months trying to figure out what Malfoy was up to and trying to retrieve Slughorn's memory.

Neither was going well and Harry was beyond stressed.

Hermione took one look at him as he sat down and shook her head. "Please don't tell me you're still trying to figure out what Malfoy is up to?" Hermione said exasperated "I thought you already agreed to drop it."

Ron snorted "Yeah right," he said "That's all Harry does at night, just sits in his bed with the bloody Marauders' Map trying to figure out how to get into the Room of Requirement."

Harry glared at him.

"I'm sorry Mione but I just can't stop now. I feel like I'm on a breakthrough. It's like I just need one last piece of the puzzle to put it all together" Harry explained.

Hermione sighed again but didn't argue with him.

Thankful for that Harry put away his books and reached for a bagel, but then he got a whiff of Ron's lunch and his stomach rolled.

He looked at Ron's bagel in disgust "Oi…what's in that?" Harry asked.

"Mmm chilly, cheese and bacon" Ron said "Want a taste, it's really good?"

Harry stomach rolled again and he felt like he was going to be sick. He clutched his stomach and shook his head, pulling away from Ron and the smell. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he had been feeling sick a lot lately.

Hermione touched his arm gently "Is it your stomach again?" she asked.

Harry got control of his queasy feeling "Yeah but don't worry about it, I'm sure it's just a stomach bug. Should go away on its own."

Hermione didn't look convinced "Harry it's been bothering you for weeks now, you should really get Madame Promfrey to check you out."

"No Hermione," Harry said annoyed "I don't have time to be stuck in the hospital wing. It will go away on its own, I'm sure of it."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something else but Harry didn't want to hear it so he began packing up his books "I've got to go…"

Hermione cut him off "No Harry look…its Katie Bell."

Harry turned around and looked at the girl who had just walked past him. He hadn't seen Katie since she had been cursed because she had been at St. Mungo's recovering; he hadn't known she had returned.

"Katie!" Harry called, walking after her.

She turned around and gave him a sad smile "Hey Harry" she said.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back. How are you?"

"I'm okay," Katie said "and before you ask I don't know who poisoned me. I've tried and tried to remember but I just ca…" Katie trailed off and her eyes caught on something behind him. Harry turned to see what she was looking at and saw Malfoy staring at them from where he had just walked into the Great Hall.

Malfoy's face took on a panicked look and then he turned to exit the Great Hall.

"Thanks Katie" Harry said quickly before he turned and followed Malfoy out of the hall; unknowing of a certain Professor's eyes that followed them out of the hall.

Harry chased Malfoy all the way to the Perfect's bathroom on the fifth floor.

As he waked in Malfoy looked like he was crying by the sink. "I know what you did Malfoy!" he shouted

Malfoy spun around and then aimed a hex at Harry.

Harry ducked behind one of the bathroom stalls before throwing his own hex at Malfoy.

It went on like that for minutes.

Then Harry took aim and shot one of the spells that he had found in his Potions book, which was marked for enemies, at Malfoy.

Harry heard Malfoy fall backwards and then this horrible choking sound came from the blonde boy. Harry couldn't see him but he realized that whatever spell he had used on Malfoy was actually doing some damage.

Harry came around the stalls and to his horror saw that Malfoy's body had been littered with deep cuts and he was bleeding out.

Harry was frantic, he knew that he had to get help or Malfoy was going to die. Just as he was about to turn and get help Snape swept into the room. He took one look at Malfoy's bloodied body and his eyes grew cold, he quickly made his way to Draco and began performing healing charms.

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat, his stomach felt jittery and he felt the urge to run away. He was just about to do so when he heard the dark voice of his Professor "Don't go anywhere."

Harry wanted to disobey the order, he wanted to be anywhere but there, but he didn't. He stayed where he was standing and then followed Snape when he floated Malfoy's body to the infirmary.

Once Madame Promfrey had looked Malfoy over and had informed Snape that he was out of the woods for the time being; Snape had grabbed Harry's arm and just about dragged him down to his office.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Snape hissed as soon as the door was closed.

Harry flinched and moved away from Snape who was outright furious.

Things had been good between him and Snape the last two months, they had found time to spend with each other on weekends and for the first time in his life Harry felt loved and protected in a way he never had before. And even though his days had been stressful for him, Snape always knew how to calm him down and make him feel better. He hoped that this incident didn't ruin all that.

"Answer me!" Snape said in a deadly voice, he was practically seething by then.

"My…my potions book" Harry stuttered out.

"You're potions book?" Snape questioned.

"Yes" Harry said as he reached into his bag to grab it. He then handed it to Snape.

Snape looked at it and his anger seemed to double, which Harry hadn't even thought was possible, "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It was in the Potions cupboard on the first day of class, McGonagall had just informed Ron and I that we could take potions because Professor Slughorn would accept us but we didn't have books yet so Slughorn told us to get two used ones out of the cupboard until we could get our own. When I realized what was written in it and I became the best in the class by following the instructions I just didn't bother getting a new one. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have tried that spell out on Malfoy, Hermione warned me, she told me to hand back in the book but I didn't want to. I couldn't…" Harry knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it.

Snape turned away from him and threw the book at the wall.

The sound of the text hitting the wall caused Harry to jump.

Snape then slumped into his chair and rubbed his eyes "I had wondered how you could have gotten so good at potions, Slughorn couldn't stop talking about your gift but I never took the time to investigate. I should have" Snape said quietly, not looking at Harry.

It grew silent in the room.

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he wanted Snape to do something, anything than just sit there.

"Severus I…I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Harry said.

Snape groaned "It shouldn't have been in the cupboard, I don't know how it got put there."

Harry slowly moved closer to Snape "You…do you know whose book it is?"

Snape looked up at him and Harry stopped moving closer, afraid of what Snape was going to say.

Snape took a moment but then he admitted "It was mine."

Harry gasped, he couldn't help it but he hadn't been expecting that. "You're the Half Blood Prince?" he whispered.

"Yes" Snape breathed out.

"I thought that…never mind it's stupid…" Harry said looking away from Snape.

Snape grew silent again.

"What uh…what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

Snape looked up at him, confusion showing on his face.

"About what I did, you're going to punish me right?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed "Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention for a week."

Harry stared at Snape shocked "But I…that's it? I almost killed another student."

Snape looked at him sadly "My book should have never found its way into your hands and that isn't your fault but what you did was wrong so I'm taking the points and giving you the detentions." After a moment Snape added "You may go."

"Severus?" Harry said, fear clinging to his voice at the dismissal.

Snape looked up at him.

"Are we…okay, you and me?" Harry asked and his voice actually quivered.

Snape walked over to him and ran his thumb over Harry's cheek "We're okay," he said "I just need some time alone."

"Um right," Harry said and then before leaving whispered "I really am sorry."


	19. Luck

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**This chapter is on the short side but the next one will be up either by Tomorrow or Tuesday. **

**Enjoy! **

…

Once Harry had left Snape's office, he had quickly made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He ran all the way up to the fifth floor, dodging other students that were in the halls and taking the steps of the moving staircases two at a time. He didn't stop for anything and when he got to the portrait door, he hurriedly gave the password to the fat lady and made his way inside.

Once he was in the common room he looked around, it was empty, which made sense since he was sure most of the students would be outside the castle; it was a beautiful day.

Harry slumped his shoulders and then in one swift motion he turned and punched the wall opposite him. There was a sickening crack and pain shot through his clenched fist.

He heard a gasp from behind him and turned quickly to see both Ron and Hermione standing in the entrance to the common room. He hadn't even heard the portrait swing open.

Both of his friends looked shocked, Hermione seemed horrified at what she had just witnessed. "Oh my god Harry," she stated walking into the room and grabbing his painfully pounding fist "are you okay?"

Harry pulled his hand away from her and nodded simply "Yeah," he lied "I'm fine."

Hermione put her hands on her hips "People who are fine don't go around punching walls."

Harry sighed "I did something stupid…" he admitted.

Hermione rolled her eyes "What else is new?"

Harry glared at her and she blushed.

"Sorry," she said "not helping."

Harry shook his head and went to sit down on the couch, his friends followed him.

"So what did you do?" Ron asked sitting in the armchair across from Harry.

"I…" Harry tried, looking down at his hands in shame; he just knew Hermione was going to have a fit when he told her. Of course he deserved anything that she had to say, his actions had, after all, been incredibly stupid.

Harry shook his head and started again "I followed Malfoy to the boy's bathroom on the seventh floor and we got into a dueling match."

Hermione pursed her lips, her brow creasing as she began to frown, she opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand to ask for her silence.

"That's not the worst part," he confessed "I used a spell from my potions book on Malfoy, one that was written by…by the Half Blood Prince and well the book said it was for enemies…"

Hermione cut him off, unable to hold back any longer "You did what?" she shouted "Harry how could you? I told you that you should get rid of that book, I told you a thousand times but you wouldn't listen, and then you actually went and used an unknown spell on someone. Even if it was Malfoy, that was a very irresponsible thing for you to do!"

"I know," Harry said "I know and I'm really sorry. I just got caught up in the moment, I never should have done it, I feel horrible okay?"

Hermione settled down, she seemed to realize just how bad Harry really did feel and she knew she wouldn't be doing him any good by yelling at him more.

Instead she placed a hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze "What happened after you hit him with the spell?"

Harry turned pale as he remembered the slashes that appeared all over Malfoy's body "He…he began to convulse and spasm, and deep cuts appeared all over his body. He was bleeding out and I think he was bleeding internally too because he started choking on his own blood."

Harry looked up at Hermione and she had a horrified look on her face that made him feel even worse.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked once she found she was able to talk again.

"I think so," Harry said "Madame Promfrey said that he was going to be. Snape walked in just moments after I had hit Malfoy with the curse and began to heal him. If he hadn't shown up I'm pretty sure Malfoy would have died."

Harry rested his head in his hands and cringed in pain as he felt the soreness of his right hand; it hadn't been his best decision to punch the wall.

"Shit, that's bad," Ron said "What did Snape do?"

Harry frowned as he thought of Snape and his reaction…god he had really screwed up, he knew that Snape had said they were fine but he still felt horrible. "He yelled at me, then took points and gave me detention."

Ron shook his head "I'm surprised he didn't try to expel you."

Harry just shrugged.

Hermione, who had been sitting with her head bowed, taking it all in, finally looked up and hit Harry with a serious look "You have to get rid of that book Harry."

"It's already gone," Harry said "I…disposed of it." Harry wasn't sure why but he didn't think telling Hermione and Ron that Snape had took it would be a good idea. He didn't want to have to deal with their questions.

Hermione looked skeptically at him "Are you being truthful with us?"

"Yes," Harry said "It's gone and I'm never going to touch it again" his voice held conviction and it seemed to put Hermione's worries at ease.

Harry sighed "I'm just not having a good year."

Hermione looked at him in concern as he examined his already bruising hand.

Hermione shook her head "Give me your hand," she demanded, holding out her own hand.

Harry flexed his hand painfully and then placed it in Hermione's outstretched one. Hermione examined it and then took her wand from its holster and waved it gently over Harry's hand. Whatever spell she used instantly reduced the swelling and the pain. There was still some bruising though.

"Thanks," Harry said pulling his hand back.

Hermione shook her head but said "Of course Harry, even though you may have made a huge mistake today doesn't mean that I would let you suffer, we're friends after all."

Harry smiled at her and gave her a one armed hug.

Hermione hugged him back, when he pulled away she patted his knee and asked "You know we're always here for you right?"

"I know," Harry said.

"Yeah mate," Ron said "You can come to us for anything, and this year hasn't been totally bad."

"Yeah that's true," Harry said "but I just feel like I have so much on my plate right now. I mean other than having the end of the year exams looming over our heads, I also have to worry about Slughorn, who still wouldn't even talk to me and I need to get that memory from him. I mean the year's almost over and I know Dumbledore will be disappointed in me if I don't get it."

"You're still not having any luck with that, eh?" Ron said.

"No…" Harry began to say but then stopped abruptly, his mind flying to the memory of his first potions class that year."

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry jumped to his feet "Ron you're a genius!" he shouted.

Ron managed to look pleased with himself and confused at the same time.

"I know how I'm going to get Slughorn to give me his memory," Harry stated as he began heading towards the dorm room "I'll be right back."

Both Hermione and Ron stared at Harry in confusion, until he was out of sight.

…

**A/N: The next chapter is where the story will really start to take off. I have the next four chapters already planned out and the first one is already written, though I still have to type on the computer. **

**I'd have to say that this story has maybe fifteen to twenty more chapters. **

**I also wanted to let everyone know that I have a new poll on my profile about which stories I should be finishing off first. If you'd like to give your opinion please head there, and make sure to read the updated note at the top of my profile for more information. **


	20. Betrayal

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Woot! I'm so happy I made it to this chapter. I've been going over it in my head since I began writing it a few years ago. The scene at the end is what my whole story was based around; it's how I got the idea for the story to begin with. **

**I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, I hope you like it :) **

…

Harry made his way up the steps of the Astronomy tower. His invisibility cloak, which Dumbledore had asked him to bring, tucked under his arm. He was both nervous and excited, his hands were sweating and he rubbed them on his jeans. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore was actually allowing him to come, to help him hunt down one of the horcruxes and hopefully destroy it.

Half way to the top Harry stopped when he heard the sound of hushed voices. He thought it was odd because he was sure it was only going to be him and Dumbledore that night. Harry took a few more steps up until he was safely hid behind a pillar, he knew if he went any farther, whoever the voices belonged to would be able to see him.

Harry strained to hear what was being said but their voices were too low to make it out. However he did know who the voices belonged to. It was Dumbledore and Snape, and even though Harry couldn't make out what they were saying he could tell that they were arguing. His mind drifted back to the day two months ago when Hagrid had told him and Hermione that he had heard the two men arguing near the dark forest.

Harry wondered what their fight could possibly be about. He hadn't seen Snape since the man had asked him to leave his office after he had taken the potions book and told Harry he had detention for a week.

He had meant to go and see the man but he had simply been too busy. After Ron gave him the bright idea to use the luck potion in order to get Slughorn to give him his memory, Harry had done just that and found that with the help of the potion, getting the memory from Slughorn had been easy. The same night Harry had taken the memory to Dumbledore and they had found out that Voldemort had split his soul into seven and hid the pieces in different objects; making the challenge of trying to defeat him even harder.

Then Dumbledore had told him that he needed Harry's help to hunt down one of the horcruxes and wanted Harry to bring his invisibility cloak to the top of the astronomy tower the next night.

Now as Harry hid behind the pillar he wished he had gone to see Snape first. Dumbledore said this mission was going to be hard and very dangerous, Harry wished he had gotten a chance to clear the air and say goodbye, just in case something happened to him.

He wondered if Snape was still mad at him, he knew the man had said he wasn't but Harry wondered if maybe he was and that's what he and Dumbledore were arguing about.

Harry pushed the thoughts out of his head as he realized that the voices had stopped and he could hear footsteps approaching his hiding place.

Harry pressed himself father against the wall but he knew as soon as the person got around the corner, they would run right into him.

So it wasn't a surprise when Snape, his cloak billowing around him as he walked, came to a halt when he rounded the corner and saw Harry pressed against the pillar.

Harry was sure that he was in for it now, that Snape who was already looking like he was in a foul mood, was going to give him a long lecture about eavesdropping.

However what Snape did next surprised Harry. Instead of getting mad and yelling at him for lurking in the background and listing to his and Dumbledore's conversation, he took a step forward and pressed Harry further against the pillar. Then his hands moved up to cup Harry's face and he leaned in to kiss him. Harry was surprised that he would be so bold, with Dumbledore standing less than a few feet away; he could stumble upon them at any time.

Yet Snape didn't seem to care. He kissed Harry thoroughly, unlike he had ever kissed him before. Harry could feel the emotion, the passion that Snape put into the kiss. It was fierce and almost brutal but Harry didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, pulling them closer together he let out a muffled whimper.

Snape pulled back a bit, looking into Harry's eyes, his own eyes showing emotion Harry had never seen before.

Then he leaned forward once more and kissed Harry again, this time the kiss was gentle. Snape ran his hand through Harry's hair and Harry could feel the love that Snape was trying to show him in the simple gesture.

Finally he pulled away all together and Harry's arms fell limply to his side.

Snape cupped Harry's cheek one last time and said quietly "Be careful" before he turned and left.

Harry watched him go. When he was out of sight Harry straightened his clothes and brushed his hair down. He hoped, as he made his way up the rest of the stairs that he didn't look like he had just been thoroughly kissed, he wasn't sure what Dumbledore would say if he did.

"Good evening Harry," Dumbledore greeted as Harry made it to the top "are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded his head and walked over to the Headmaster.

…

Harry stumbled, almost falling, as he supported the weight of Dumbledore's body as they landed in the Astronomy tower. The apparaition left Harry feeling weak, especially since he had just dragged Dumbledore along with him but he knew he couldn't rest now.

He carefully helped Dumbledore over to the wall and into a sitting position "I…we need to get you to the infirmary…I need to get help, I'll get Madame Promfrey" Harry said shakily beginning to move away.

However before he could get far Dumbledore reached out and grabbed his arm "No Harry, I need Professor Snape."

"Right…okay, I can do that" Harry said, making his way to the stairs. Just as he was about to descend he heard noises below him and then someone was walking up the steps.

"Harry," Dumbledore said urgently and Harry turned around to see that Dumbledore had regained some of his strength and was now standing upright "put your cloak on."

"But…" Harry began.

Dumbledore gave him a stern look "You promised to do what I said if I agreed to let you come, now put on your cloak and don't take it off unless I tell you to."

Harry looked at him pleadingly but then pulled out his cloak and draped it over his body. It wasn't a second too soon because as soon as Harry was effectively hidden under the cloak, Malfoy entered the room.

Harry looked at him suspiciously; everything in his being telling him to rip the cloak off and help Dumbledore but he soon realized that he couldn't. He was frozen in place, Harry tried to move but it was no use, he looked to Dumbledore and realized the man had silently cast a freezing charm on him.

"Expelliarmus" Draco shouted and Dumbledore's wand went flying out of his hand straight into Draco's.

Harry knew that the poison that Dumbledore had drunk must truly be affecting him because he never would have let Malfoy have his wand that easily if it wasn't.

"Ah, good evening Draco," Dumbledore greeted and Harry thought the man might be losing it.

"Who else is here?" Malfoy asked, pointing his wand stiffly at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head "It's just me and you" he said.

"I heard voices" Malfoy argued.

"I often talk aloud to myself," Dumbledore explained.

Malfoy didn't look convinced but he seemed too distracted to push the issue.

Harry could hear shouts and movement down below him.

"You're not alone," Dumbledore stated "there are others."

Harry listened half heartily as Draco explained how he had fixed the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement and was able to help the death eaters get into the castle. During the whole speech Harry struggled restlessly, trying to move his froze body, it was no use. He just hoped that someone, other than the death eaters that were apparently raiding the castle just below them, would find them and be able to help Dumbledore.

Harry found himself wishing that Snape was there, he would know what to do.

Sadly it wasn't a member of the Light that found them but moments later five death eaters were making their way into the tower, Bellatrix leading the pack.

Harry struggled even more desperately now, he needed to help Dumbledore. The man was outnumbered and steadily weakening.

Harry watched as Bellatrix laid a hand on Malfoy's shoulder "Do it Draco" she whispered in his ear. Malfoy's hand was shaking and Harry knew the other boy couldn't bring himself to do it. Malfoy had always been a weak, at least now it was working to their advantage.

However Harry knew that even if Malfoy couldn't do it, one of the other death eaters would. He silently hoped that Dumbledore would have the strength to do wandless magic and free him before it was too late.

"Do it now!" Bellatrix hissed, becoming increasingly annoyed. If Malfoy didn't do it soon Harry knew she would be all too pleased to do the deed.

Just when Harry had started to give up hope, Snape appeared at the top of the staircase.

If Harry could have, he would have let out a sigh of relief.

Harry saw Snape quickly glance around the room, taking the scene in.

"Severus" Harry's eyes moved to Dumbledore, the man had spoken quietly, his voice trembled slightly. Harry's heart ached painfully at how tired Dumbledore looked, he needed help.

Severus walked forwards, pushing Malfoy out of the way. Harry watched him, he would help them and Dumbledore would be fine.

But then Snape took out his wand and instead of pointing it at the other death eaters, pointed it at Dumbledore. Harry couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"Severus…please" Dumbledore begged.

"Avada Kedavra" Snape said his wand shooting forwards, a green light coming from the end of it and hitting Dumbledore right in the chest.

Dumbledore staggered backwards and then tumbled over the railing of the Astronomy tower and plummeted to the ground.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he too felt like he was plummeting to earth. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Snape had just…but he couldn't, he was on their side, but he had. Harry realized that he could move again and he stumbled forward. The death eaters were already making their way down the stairs.

Harry threw off his invisibility cloak and tried to gain control of his racing heart. Then he began running, running down the steps after Snape and Malfoy and the other death eaters. He had to get to them before they got away. He couldn't let Snape get away. Pain and heartbreak were swelling in Harry's chest as he ran as fast as he could.

Snape had betrayed Dumbledore…he had betrayed him. It was hard to believe but there was no way to deny it, not after what Snape had just done. Harry couldn't believe he had ever trusted the bastard; he couldn't believe he had ever let him touch him…that they had shared a bed, that he had lain wrapped in the man's arms.

Harry felt sick to his stomach, disgusted with himself but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't allow Snape to get away.

Harry ran through the castle, there were bodies lying scattered around, and death eaters and members of the light were fighting against each other, throwing curses and hexes at one another; aiming to kill.

Harry dodged wayward spells that flew towards him; he wouldn't allow anything to stop him.

When he made it outside the castle he looked around desperately and saw the seven figures heading towards Hagrid's hut.

Harry took off after them; he knew they were making their way toward the apparaition point.

Right before they made it to the gates of Hogwarts and could leave, Harry yelled out, stopping Snape in his tracks.

"Snape! He trusted you…" Harry shouted, in his mind he added 'I trusted you.'

Snape turned around, a blank look on his face.

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" sending the spell at him.

Snape easily waved his wand and blocked it.

Bellatrix who was almost to the gate doubled back and shot a spell at Harry. It hit him squarely in the chest and he ended up on the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"No!" Snape said loudly to the witch "He belongs to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes but didn't attempt to curse Harry again, instead she grabbed Draco and they both made it outside the wards.

Harry pushed himself up; Snape was already turning away "Really Snape?" Harry asked pushing himself to his feet "Is that who I belong to?" he growled out angrily "because I thought it was someone else!"

Harry saw Snape stiffen and he aimed his wand at the man again, shooting another curse at his back.

Snape again deflected it and sent another spell soaring at Harry, knocking him off his feet again.

Harry landed on the ground with a groan, he was outmatched and he knew it. Harry lay on the ground panting, watching as Snape walked away.

He didn't have the strength to get up "You're just a coward!" Harry screamed at his back "A bloody, fucking coward!"

Harry saw Snape turn around, saw a look of almost sadness cross his face which made absolutely no sense to Harry, and then Snape made it past the wards and he was gone.

…

**A/N: For this chapter I took inspiration from the video 'If you love me let me go [.] Snape Harry [.]' by SciFiNerd92, on youtube. **


	21. Fake

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Some of this was taken directly from the sixth book, such as what was written in R.A.B's letter. **

**Hope you Enjoy! **

…

Harry woke up with a dull, throbbing pain in his chest and grimaced as he tried to move. For a moment he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there but then it all came crashing back to him. Snape killing Dumbledore, Harry chasing him and the other death eaters down to the gates, trying to stop Snape from leaving but failing.

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly closed as he hoped it had all just been a bad dream but with a sinking feeling he knew it hadn't.

Harry heard the scrape of a chair and his eyes shot open. He was in the infirmary and both Ron and Hermione were sitting in chairs beside him. Hermione looked like she had been crying and Ron looked as pale as a ghost.

When Hermione noticed that Harry had opened his eyes she jumped up and crossed the small distance between Harry's bed and the chair she was sitting in, and pulled her friend into a hug.

Harry, still kind of out of it, patted her back awkwardly until she pulled away "Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're alright."

Harry didn't answer; he wasn't so sure about the being alright part. His mentor had just been murdered and the man he thought he had loved had killed him. No he was definitely not alright.

Hermione didn't seem to notice Harry lack of response, instead she continued talking "Hagrid found you on the ground near his hut, you were knocked out cold and we couldn't figure out what had happened to you."

Harry shook his head "What about the others?" he asked, remembering the battle that had raged throughout the castle.

Hermione shook her head tears coming to her eyes; she sniffed and took hold of Ron's hand for support.

Dread filled Harry at her reaction; he wondered if anyone else had died.

Ron acknowledged that Hermione wasn't able to speak for the moment and cleared his throat "Neville broke a few bones, and Professor Flitwick hit his head and…Bill…well he took on Greyback and the bastard bit him. Since it wasn't the full moon and Greyback was in his human form Remus doesn't think that Bill will actually turn but his face is really messed up."

Harry looked sadly at Ron and could tell how upset his friend was by the way his fists clenched as he told Harry about Bill. "I'm sorry mate," Harry said and he truly was. Dumbledore had asked Bill, Remus, and Tonks to come and be extra patrol in the school while he and Harry were gone, just in case anything happened and it needed the extra protection.

Well at least Dumbledore had gotten that right, they're could have been a lot more deaths if he hadn't called the three Order members in.

Hermione finally got her sniffling under control and she looked up at Harry "But Harry...Dumbledore…" she choked back a sob.

"Is dead," Harry finished for her "I know."

Both his friends looked at him in surprise.

"You know?" Ron asked.

"I was there," Harry informed them.

Hermione was shaking her head "What happened Harry, no one had been able to figure out what happened, it just looks like he fell off of the Astronomy tower. We thought maybe a death eaters pushed him."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and gritted his teeth, anger swelled with in him as he spat out "Snape killed him. He used the killing curse and then he and the other Death Eaters escaped."

Hermione gasped "He couldn't have…"

"But he did!" Harry practically shouted, his anger boiling over "The fucking bastard took out his wand and killed the one man that always stuck up for him and Dumbledore was even begging him for his help and he just didn't care."

At that moment the doors to the infirmary opened and Remus, Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Madame Promfrey walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake" Professor McGonagall said, then she took in the expressions of shock on Ron and Hermione's faces and the pure rage on Harry's, and stopped in her tracks "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, and then he cleared his throat and proceeded to tell everyone exactly what had happened.

When he was done they were all shocked and disbelieving.

"Severus…" Professor McGonagall said slowly "but Dumbledore trusted him, he always trusted him…"

"We all did," Remus said and Ron threw him a look that said 'speak for yourself.' "I mean," Remus said "we all trusted him because Dumbledore did. He swore Snape was on our side, I always thought he must have a reason…must know something about Snape that we didn't."

"It's like Dumbledore said," Harry almost spat "even he can...could make mistakes" Harry couldn't fault Dumbledore for trusting Snape. He himself had trusted Snape, for the last year and a half he would have trusted the man with his life. "Snape was just too good at deceiving people, he was very believable."

The room grew silent as they all silently thought about the information they had been given, and grieved for the loss of their Headmaster; he had been a friend and a mentor to all of them.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

McGonagall sighed "We're closing the school earlier this year, we're having…" she choked on her words "Albus' funeral on Friday and then everyone will be sent home. Some parents have already demanded that their children leave at once, they don't believe the school is safe anymore…and frankly I don't blame them."

Hermione looked like she was going to protest, Harry was sure she was thinking of the exams she would miss, but then she seemed to think better of it and instead looked to the floor sadly.

In other circumstances Harry knew he would be outraged at the thought of having to stay with the Dursleys for an extra two months but right then he couldn't bring himself to care.

"We don't yet know if the school will be reopened next year, it's up to the Ministry to decide" McGonagall said sadly. Then she straightened and smoothed down her robes "Speaking of which, the Minister is on his way to the school, he should be here any moment. I should head to my office to meet him."

Without another word she turned and left the infirmary.

They were again left in silence.

Harry looked around at everyone in the room, he didn't want to be rude but wished they would leave; he wanted to be left alone.

His gaze stopped on Tonks who oddly, given the circumstances, looked better than he had seen her all year. Then he watched as she gently moved her hand and placed it in Remus' larger one. Remus didn't move away, instead he squeezed her hand gently and Harry had to look away, he felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

He turned to Ron and Hermione who were also consoling each other; Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione and her head rested on his shoulder.

Harry felt a combination of sorrow and anger fill him. Not a day ago he had had that with Snape. That love that the two obviously felt for each other, he had shared that with the man he had grown to love, and it had turned out to be fake. It sickened him, he couldn't believe he had felt such love for the now murderer Severus Snape.

Harry began to feel nauseous and he threw the covers off of himself, startling the other people in the room.

"Harry what are you…" Hermione began.

Harry didn't listen; he pushed himself to his feet and stuffed his feet into his trainers that were lying beside his bed.

"Mr. Potter," Madame Promfrey said coming over, her face red and blotchy from crying "I must insist that you stay in bed."

Harry shook his head and pushed past the medi-witch, he just couldn't sit in that bed with Ron and Hermione, and Tonks and Remus consoling each other as they were.

Harry ran past them and out of the doors of the infirmary, drowning out their calls for him as he went.

…

A while later Harry found himself at the door to the Astronomy tower. He took a deep breath and pushed it open. He began to climb the stairs slowly, stopping for a second when he reached the pillar that Snape had pushed him up against before he left with Dumbledore, and gave it a disgusted look.

He was disgusted with himself for allowing himself to fall for Snape. For falling for the act that the man put on, for trusting him with everything he had.

Harry continued up the steps and stood at the top, looking at the stop where Dumbledore had stood, alive, not long before.

Harry walked over to the edge of the tower and looked down. In his mind he expected to see Dumbledore's body lying crumpled at the bottom but obviously it had already been moved. Instead all Harry saw was the green grass below and the moonlight illuminating the grounds.

Harry took a deep breath and moved away from the railing. He saw his invisibility cloak lying on the ground in a heap and went over to it. He sat down next to it, leaning back against the wall, unconsciously pulling the fabric through his fingers.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He tried to push all thought from his brain as the guilt ate away at him.

He should have known.

He had only been there a few minutes when he heard the sound of the stairs creaking and looked up to see Ron and Hermione looking at him worriedly.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked

"Do you think I'm okay?" Harry asked in annoyance.

Ron frowned and Harry felt bad.

"No," he said quietly, looking away "I'm not."

"Harry you know there's nothing you could have done…" Hermione began.

"I should have known," Harry said "I shouldn't have trusted Snape."

"Don't think like that Harry," Hermione said "at the time there was no reason not to trust him. Dumbledore trusted him and so we all trusted him. If Dumbledore couldn't see that he was actually a traitor, do you really believe anyone else could have?"

Harry shook his head, he knew what Hermione was saying was true but he still felt bad. His own betrayal by Snape making it ten times worse.

Hermione came over and sat beside him, Ron following to sit next to her.

They sat there quietly together for a long time before Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Did you…" she began "did you get it?"

Harry looked at her "Get what?" he asked.

"You know," Hermione said "the reason you and Dumbledore left in the first place."

Harry felt like smacking himself, he had totally forgotten about the Horcrux. Dumbledore had handed it to him before they had left the cave and Harry had hastily put it in his pocket.

Harry reached his hand into his jeans' pocket and pulled out the long golden chain with the locket on the end. Harry narrowed his eyes as he held it in front of him. Something didn't seem right. When Dumbledore had showed him the ring that he had destroyed, Harry had been able to feel the lingering remains of dark magic but with the locket he felt none.

Harry pulled it to him and tried the clasp to open in.

Hermione looked at him in horror "Careful Harry, you don't know what could be in…" she trailed off as Harry pulled the locket open and a piece of folded up parchment fell out. "What is that?" she asked.

Harry picked up the parchment and unfolded it, on it was a note, he read it aloud "_To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hopes that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."_

They all sat there in silent shock.

"R.A.B?" Ron asked "Who's that?"

"I don't know," Harry said, sadness and anger filling him, their mission had been for nothing. Dumbledore had drank the potion that had made him weak for nothing. If they had not of gone he would still be alive. "But whoever he is, he has the locket."

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well the school is closing and we're supposed to be leaving on Friday, what are you going to do now?"

Harry thought about it for a second "I'm going to go back to the Dursleys because that's where Dumbledore wanted me to be, just until I turn seventeen. I'm not sure exactly where I'll go then, I haven't thought that far ahead, but wherever it is I go I intend to track down the rest of the Horcruxes. That's what Dumbledore wanted and that's what I plan to do. I'll find them all and destroy them and then I'll destroy Voldemort" Harry said, getting to his feet. Then he added as an afterthought "And if I meet Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

After a minute Ron pushed himself up from the floor and patted Harry's shoulder "We'll be there too Harry."

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're coming with you of course" Hermione stated as she too stood up.

"No you guys can't," Harry said "It's too dangerous…"

"And when has that ever stopped us before?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"I…" Harry began.

"Don't try to argue," Ron said "It's settled, we're coming with you and that's that."

Harry sighed and then smiled at his friends; he didn't know where he would be without them.


	22. Truce

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**BTW in this chapter Dudley is OOC, as he will be for the next few chapters, he's not his usual tormenting, dumb as a doornail, blundering self. Mostly because it works with my plot but also because I really enjoyed how the seventh book stated that Dudley had grown to 'not think Harry was a waste of space' and sort of apologize to his cousin. I'm annoyed that they cut that part of the movie but oh well. **

**Enjoy! **

…

As the train came to a halt Harry, Ron and Hermione began gathering their trunks and belongings, and heading for the platform.

The three were rather gloomy and hadn't done much talking on the train as they had just come from Hogwarts where they had held Dumbledore's funeral.

If Harry had to sum up the funeral into one word, other than it being immensely sad, Harry would have to say that it was grand. The day had been sunny and warm, as they had held the funeral out on the grounds. Hundreds of people had been there, all to pay their respects. The merpeople had orchestrated a song in honor of Dumbledore; they swam just below the surface paying their respects. As did the centaurs, though they stayed out of the way and watched from the tree line of the dark forest.

When Dumbledore's body, wrapped in a white silk sheet that had been carried out by a silently crying Hagrid, they watched as the half giant gently placed it in a marble tomb that sat in front of the congregation. The marble tomb had been sealed and then a little man with dark hair stood up and said a few words, Harry had guessed that he was the equivalent of a muggle priest.

When he was finished his speech about how brave, noble and true of heart Dumbledore was, the ceremony had come to an end and everyone was free to leave. Professor McGonagall, after pulling herself together, had ordered the students to head to their common rooms and pick up their things, for the Hogwarts Express was going to be arriving to pick them up.

As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been at the funeral, along with the rest of the Weasley gang, Ginny had decided to apparate home with them while Ron had insisted that he meet his parents at the train station. He didn't yet want to be separated from Harry or Hermione. His parents had agreed so the three had taken the train back together.

Harry spotted Mr. Weasley standing on the platform, along with Hermione's parents, as soon as they stepped down from the train.

Hermione quickly ran to her parents and hugged them. He and Ron took their time and walked slowly over to Ron's dad.

Mr. Weasley clapped Ron on the shoulder "Ready to go then son?" he asked.

Ron nodded and turned to look at Harry "Have a good summer mate" he said, pulling Harry into a hug.

When Ron pulled back Hermione walked over, tears streaming down her face, she gave him a hug and said quietly "Stay safe, we'll see you soon."

Harry hugged her back and returned their sentiments.

"Will you be alright from here Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm sure my family is just waiting on the other side of the barrier," Harry said, giving Mr. Weasley a smile as the man gave him a pat on the back.

"Well we'll walk you through just to be sure" Mr. Weasley said.

"Thanks" Harry said as he grabbed his trunk and they made their way through the barrier separating the Muggle world from the Wizarding one.

As Harry had thought his aunt, uncle and cousin were standing at the end of the platform. Uncle Vernon was looking slightly confused and irritated, and Harry wondered if the charm from the summer before was still affecting him.

"There they are," Harry pointed them out to Mr. Weasley before giving his friends one last goodbye and lugging his trunk, as well as Hedwig's cage, towards his relatives.

"Hullo Harry," Dudley said quietly when Harry got to them.

Harry gave his cousin a weird look. Dudley never called him by his first name. He normally called Harry 'you' or 'freak' or 'Potter' but Harry didn't think he had ever heard the boy call him by his given name.

"Uh…hi Dudley," he said back, looking towards his aunt and uncle.

Aunt Petunia avoided his gaze, her face pinched in annoyance as she gestured towards the exit to the parking lot "Shall we be going then?"

"Yes…yes we should," Uncle Vernon muttered "I don't know why we had to come in the first place."

Aunt Petunia shook her head but then began walking towards the parking lot, with the rest of the family following her.

Dudley walked beside Harry "So…uh," he said rubbing the back of his neck "how was…you know school?"

Harry almost stopped walking in shock, had Dudley seriously just asked him about the Wizarding world? Dudley never acquired about Harry's world, it was a taboo topic in the Dursley house. If anyone so much as mentioned the word 'magic' Harry would find himself with a beating or being locked in the cupboard or any number of horrible things. Well at least that's what would have happened two years ago, before that charm had been put on his uncle.

Harry wondered for a moment if Dudley was under a spell too but looking at him he saw no sign of Dudley being under the influence of a spell. He seemed bright eyed and clear headed…well as much as Dudley had ever seemed as such. He didn't have the glazed over look that Uncle Vernon had and seemed to know what he was doing.

"Um…it was okay," Harry said not really thinking about it.

"Oh," Dudley said and grew quiet.

The moment grew awkward and tense, and Harry was relieved when they reached the car. Everyone got in the car while Harry put his things in the truck. He heard Uncle Vernon turn on the engine and had to jump in the car quickly before the man, forgetfully pulled away without him.

Once Harry was in the backseat, the door closed behind him, Vernon grunted and threw the car into drive and they were off.

It was silent for most of the car ride, the only sound was from the car's radio that was turned to a classic rock station and the music flowed easily through the car.

When they were almost back to Private drive Dudley broke the silence again when he cleared his throat. He turned to Harry and said "I'm sorry to hear about your headmaster."

Harry's eyes widened and then he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, wondering if Dudley was trying to mock him.

But Dudley seemed sincere; he was looking at Harry dumbly.

"We got a letter explaining why you would be back early," Dudley continued, they had pulled into the driveway of number 4 Private Drive and both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had already gotten out of the car. "I don't know if you were close to him but you seemed to be last summer when he came to pick you up. It must really suck that he's gone and you had to come back early."

Harry stared at Dudley in confusion "Dudley…why are you acting so…nice?" he asked after a moment.

"You saved my life" Dudley said simply.

Harry thought back to the summer of fourth year when the Dementors had attacked them that night.

"Well sure…" Harry said trialing off.

"Plus, I know it's a little late but after last summer I realized how bad we had been treating you, so…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Harry asked not believing it.

"Yeah," Dudley said "Can you forgive me?"

Harry thought of all the years Dudley had tormented him and made his life miserable. Any sane person would think that forgiving Dudley would be hard but after Harry had thought about everything that had happened in the last year, he actually found it rather easy.

"Yeah" he said, giving Dudley the first true smile he had ever given his cousin.

Dudley smiled back and then helped Harry get his things out of the trunk and bring them to his room.


	23. The Muggleborn's Guide

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

The summer was going by rather quickly, it was already June and even though Harry was still saddened by Dumbledore's death and angered by Snape's betrayal, he felt as though the summer had been, by far, the best summer he had ever spent in the Dursley home.

While both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ignored him, the latter doing so on purpose rather than a spell, he and Dudley had formed a tentative friendship.

Harry had never seen his cousin as anything other than a pig-faced, bad tempered oaf, but he was beginning to see that Dudley was actually a pretty fun person to hang out with. In past years he would have called his cousin an idiot but Harry's realized this summer that while Dudley wasn't overly intelligent, he wasn't a dumbass either. He was actually funny and though it was hard to believe, the two got along well.

They had settled into a routine. Every other morning they would alternate making breakfast, then Dudley would help Harry with his chores that Aunt Petunia still insisted to give him. After chores, which got finished much quicker with Dudley's help, they would sit down and have lunch and after lunch they would play a game of cards or play one of Dudley's video games. Some days they would go to the park and hang out. Harry had been thoroughly surprised on one of those days when one of Dudley's friends from pervious summers, had tried to pick on Harry and Dudley had stood up for him.

It was that day that Harry truly realized just how much Dudley had changed, and he couldn't help but feel gratitude towards his cousin.

While Harry was having a good summer with Dudley, he couldn't help but feel as though something was off.

He still had nausea some days, the same feeling he had gotten in April when Hermione had urged him to go to the infirmary. Harry wished that he had listened to his friend because while most days he was fine, when he did get the nausea he ended up spending half the day in the bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet. He also was more tired than he normally was and felt hungrier than usual.

At first he thought it was some kind of flu but without any of the other symptoms like fever or sore throat, he had started doubting that suspicion. It was starting to worry him but he didn't want to dwell over it so he tried pushing it out of his mind.

At the moment Harry was making his way downstairs to have lunch, he had just finished cleaning the bathroom and he was starving.

Dudley was making a sandwich at the counter, he looked up when Harry came in "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches okay with you?" he asked Harry.

Harry's stomach gave a loud growl and he grinned "Sounds great" he said.

Dudley handed Harry a bag of white bread and Harry got started on making his sandwich. He overloaded it with peanut butter and jelly, and then shrugged of Dudley's questioning gaze when he impulsively reached for a banana and began cutting it up into his sandwich.

Dudley sat down at the table and watched as Harry rifled through the fridge. Harry wasn't sure why but he felt like his sandwich was incomplete, which was weird since he normally loved peanut butter and jelly. Not to mention that he was rather picky with food, he didn't like anything out of the ordinary or he would refuse to eat it, it seemed like that truth had been thrown out the window in the last few months.

"Hey Dud, we got any pickles?" Harry asked.

Dudley frowned at his cousin but answered anyway "I think they're at the very back on the top shelf."

"Ah-ha!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled out the pickle jar and placed it on the table. Then he went back to the counter and grabbed his sandwich, as well as the tub of peanut butter. Finally he sat down at the table across from Dudley.

Forgetting his sandwich for a moment, Harry pushed it away and pulled the jar of pickles towards him. He unscrewed the lid and pulled a pickle out, then without a thought he dipped the pickle in the open jar of peanut butter and grinned as he took a bite.

Harry enjoyed his peanut butter pickle, it was weird but he had had a craving for pickles all day, the peanut butter just made it even better.

Harry raised his head and looked at Dudley when he realized the other boy was staring at him. His cousin hadn't touched his own sandwich yet and was staring at Harry in confusion.

"What?" Harry asked beginning to feel self-conscious.

"It's just…" Dudley began but then trialed off "Never mind, that's crazy…it's impossible."

"What is?" Harry asked, looking at his cousin worriedly.

"Well I mean…it's just…" Dudley tried but failed to get his thoughts in order.

"Dudley!" Harry said in annoyance.

Dudley looked uncomfortable "This is gonna sound crazy because…well it is, but if I didn't know it was physically impossible, I would think you were pregnant."

Harry almost choked "What?" he asked.

"It's just…you eat like a pregnant women" Dudley explained, blushing slightly.

Harry looked down at his half eaten pickle and shook his head "While I admit that I have had strange eating habits for the last few months, that's just a crazy thought."

"Yeah I know…" Dudley said "I just got the image of my Aunt Jessica when she was pregnant when I saw you dip your pickle into the peanut butter. That's just one of the numerous things that my Aunt craved. But it is crazy…so forget I said anything."

Harry looked back up at Dudley, his cousin wasn't looking at him anymore, instead he had started eating his own sandwich.

Harry watched him in bewilderment, not feeling that hungry anymore.

…

That night Harry laid in his bed, propped up on his pillows, looking out his window at the stars above.

Since lunch he hadn't been able to shake off Dudley's comment about eating like a pregnant woman.

He knew it was crazy since he knew men couldn't get pregnant…at least he thought men couldn't get pregnant. Harry shook his head "No," he told himself sternly "don't go there, it's preposterous, when have you ever heard of a pregnant man?"

But still it nagged at him and he couldn't push away the uncertainty he had.

He felt a fluttering in his stomach and groaned, just another thing to add to the list of weird stuff that was happening to his body. He got this fluttering feeling a lot, it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't normal either.

'Well if you were pregnant, then possibly this feeling is the baby moving' his subconscious told him.

Harry shook his head violently "No, no, no, no!" he almost shouted and then a loud snore from the room next to his reminded him to keep his voice down.

Harry threw the cover off of him and got out of the bed. He looked down at his stomach, using the moonlight from his window to see, his stomach was flat, another reason he couldn't be pregnant. Sure, he had noticed that he had gained a little bit of weight since he had gotten back but had thought it was just because the Dursley's were actually allowing him to eat this summer.

Harry tried to shrug off the discomfort but he couldn't, instead he found himself on his knees in front of his trunk. He frantically pulled clothes, books and school supplies out of the trunk until he found what he was looking for.

His hands slid over the cover of a fairly new book, basically untouched as he had never decided to read it, he had merely flipped through it once.

It was a book that Hermione had gotten him two years ago for his birthday. He remembered that when he had opened it he had thought it might come in handy and at the time he had been looking forward to reading it. However he had then opened Ron's present, which was a book about Quidditch and he had totally forgotten about the book that Hermione had given him.

Harry looked at the title now as he picked up the book from his trunk '_The Muggleborn's Guide'_ read the title and underneath it _'A complete guide to the Wizarding World.'_

Harry went and sat on his bed, flipping the book open to the index. He read through it until he found what he was looking for _'Chapter five: Pregnancy.'_

Harry turned the pages until he found chapter five. He felt relieved when he saw the picture of a witch, her rounded belly protruding from her shirt. The title of the segment read _'A witch's pregnancy.' _

Harry read through the two pages, learning that magical pregnancies in the Wizarding world didn't last as long as they did in the muggle word. It said that they only lasted six to seven months as the witch's magic allowed the baby to grow faster than a muggle's would.

He also learned that for magical pregnancies, the witches didn't have to take any prenatal vitamins because the body's magic also provided what was needed.

It explained that sometimes the unborn baby would have bursts of magic that would affect the mother's magic. The book said that would happen later into the pregnancy.

Harry thought it was interesting when he read that in times of distress the maternal magic surrounding the baby as well as the baby's magic could protect itself to some extent.

Harry thought that everything else seemed pretty much the same as a muggle's pregnancy.

When he got to the end of the second page he flipped to the next one, wondering if there was more.

He almost dropped the book when he read the title _'A wizard's pregnancy.'_

Harry's heart began to race and his palm felt sweaty. He looked down at the page and the picture beside the title.

It was of a wizard but unlike the witch on the first page his stomach wasn't protruding, it was flat just as any normal males would be.

Harry quickly began reading through the chapter; it said pretty much the same as the female one did. Then he got to a part that explained the flatness of the man's stomach in the picture. Apparently male bodies weren't designed to have their stomachs push out so instead their magic created a womb that expanded like an undetectable extension charm inside the man's body.

Harry began to feel anxious as he continued to read, every symptom the book described matched the symptoms that he had.

It said that men could conceive through anal, or be magically induced with their partner's sperm by a medi-witch.

Harry felt sick; he threw the book down to the ground and covered his face with his hands.

He was pregnant.

His stomach turned, he was pregnant with Snape's child.

In a few months' time, as the book suggested, he would give birth to the child of a murderer and traitor.

With that realization he felt violently ill and raced to the bathroom, he threw up his dinner with a groan and slumped to the floor, his back resting against the porcelain bathtub.

Why hadn't Snape warned him he could get pregnant? Harry shook his head at that thought 'Why would he?' he asked himself 'he didn't care about me. No matter what he said, I was probably just a fuck like he told me that day in his class. If he knew he'd probably be pleased with himself, the sadistic git.'

Harry rubbed his forehead as he thought about Snape finding out and he shivered. He wondered what would happen to the baby if Snape knew; would he try to take it from Harry? Would he try to get rid of it like he got rid of Dumbledore?

Harry's stomach gave another flutter and tentatively Harry placed his hand on his stomach and pressed down gently. He gasped as he felt what he could only guess was the baby kicking. It was gentle but it was definitely there. It brought tears to Harry's eyes and he tried to blink them away.

At the feeling a wave of protectiveness washed over Harry as he thought of the baby that was at that moment growing inside him. Sure one of the baby's fathers was a traitor but it was also a part of him. He knew in that instance that no matter how much he regretted being with Snape, he couldn't regret this tiny bundle of life that was inside him. Harry had always wanted a family, had always wanted children. He knew he would protect the baby with his life, his son or daughter would grow to have a happy life if he had anything to say about it. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt them.

…

**A/N: I would like to apologize to anyone who doesn't like MPreg as I know I didn't put it in the warnings on the first chapter or summary, which is weird because I put it in my first version when I began writing this story on foreverfandom. I did hint at it in Chapter 35 but that's still kind of late into the story for anyone who doesn't like MPreg and took the time to read the whole thing. **

**Okay other than that… **

**I have a goal, whether I complete the goal depends on how much procrastinating I do (as I am a procrastinator at heart) but I will try my best. So this is the goal, in about two months' time, exactly 43 days to be precise, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 will be coming out and I hope to finish this story by then. I have pretty much the entire story planned out in my head, well at least until they reach shell cottage (pretty ironic no?) All I have to do is decide how much of the actual book I need to put into the story. I hope that most people have read the Deathly Hallows so that I can just skip through most of it but if I find people haven't it might end up taking me longer. Review lots, as that always makes me more inclined to write, when I post a story and it only gets a few reviews, I always lack enthusiasm to write the next chapter. **

**So 43 days, let's see if I can do it. Hopefully I can at least get to the shell cottage part. (I've never challenged myself this way before so I don't know how it will go.) **

**And if I sadly fail this goal, I hope it will at least be completed by the end of summer (before I go back to school.) **


	24. Ambush

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Just to let everyone know I'm jumping between the storyline from the book and the movie. I hope it doesn't confuse anybody but it's easier than just sticking to one. **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry stood in Dudley's room, helping the other boy pack his suitcase. He had received a letter from the Order by owl a week earlier. The letter had explained that someone from the Order would be coming in a week to pick Harry up and apparate him to a safe house before he turned seventeen and the blood wards around the Dursley home broke. The letter also stated that the Dursley family would have to leave too, if they didn't want to be tortured for information, and the Order had a member coming to pick them up.

Harry's Uncle, who still could barely acknowledge that Harry was even in his presence and had trouble understanding the whole thing, hadn't taken it well. He had yelled and bellowed about having to leave his home so that a bunch of bloody wizards could no doubt do unthinkable things to it and corrupt the Dursley name. That episode had given Harry a small glimpse at what he remembered his uncle to be like two years ago.

However Dudley proved to be invaluable as he insisted to his father that the wizards were not after their house or corrupting the Dursley name but trying to keep them safe. Vernon had scoffed at that but Dudley hadn't given up, he told his father that it was the best option for them or else they would be tortured and eventually killed.

When Vernon was still reluctant Dudley had thrown out his secret weapon. He had told his father that he didn't care what the man did but he better not expect Dudley to hang around. He didn't care if the people coming to pick them up were wizards, he was going to go with them because it was the safest option.

That had done it; Vernon and Petunia would follow their Dudleykins to the ends of the earth.

When it was finally decided that they would go, Harry threw Dudley a thankful look and his cousin had just smiled sadly.

So for the rest of the week, which had gone by too fast for Harry's liking, they had started packing up their things. That day they were loading everything into the car, for the Dursley's guard was expected to be there soon.

Dudley threw the last of his video games into his bag and then Harry helped him zip it up. When Dudley had straightened he looked around the room and sighed "I've never seen it so empty."

The room was completely bare, besides the bed and desk that stood empty pressed up against the wall. There were small holes in the wall were Harry and Dudley had taken down posters that had been pinned up with tacks and the dust that settled around the room made Harry sneeze.

"Should we take your bag to the car?" Harry asked.

Dudley took in one last look of his room and then said "I guess."

Harry felt bad "I'm sorry Dudley" he said.

Dudley turned to him with a look of confusion "For what?" he asked.

"For having to leave your childhood home because of me" Harry said.

Dudley shook his head "Don't be, while I will miss this place, I know that leaving it will be for the better and I'm sure I'll get along fine wherever we end up staying."

Harry watched as Dudley picked up his suitcase and rolled it out of the room, Harry followed behind him.

They made it to the bottom of the steps just as they heard a knocking on the door. Vernon who had been pacing back and forth in the living room stopped suddenly and stared at the front door, fear mingled in his expression.

Then perhaps for the first time all summer, he threw Harry a look that said 'What are you waiting for?'

Harry moved passed Dudley and opened the door. Two figures, a man and a woman stood dressed in wizard's clothes, on the front doorstep.

"Mr. Potter," the man said giving a little bow "I am Dedalus Diggle and this," he said gesturing to the witch beside him "is Hestia Jones, what a pleasure it is to meet you."

"You too," Harry said slightly uncomfortable as he invited them in, you would think that after six years of being around people who treated him as such he would have gotten used to it by now but it still gave him displeasure.

Dedalus and Hestia walked into the house and smiled at Harry's relatives when they spotted them. "Good day to you Harry Potter's relatives" Dedalus said cheerfully and Harry could see his uncle's cheeks redden. "I expect Harry has told you the plan?" he directed at Harry's uncle.

Vernon didn't say anything; Harry could see a vain pulsing in his temple and worried that his uncle would do something stupid. It wouldn't be in his best interest to insult the people who were there to protect him.

However Dudley seemed to have come to the same conclusion and quickly stepped forward "Uh yes, he did" he said holding out his hand to shake the wizard's.

Harry watched as his uncle's face just got redder as he watched Dudley shake the wizard's hand.

"Of course there was a slight change of plan," Dedalus said looking towards Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked taking his eyes off his uncle.

"Moody will explain it to you when he gets here;" Hestia interrupted Dedalus "we haven't the time now."

"Right, right," Dedalus said hurriedly "we should get going? Do you have everything you'll need?"

Harry nodded "They're all packed up, everything is in the car other than Dudley's suitcase" he said looking to the bag by his feet.

"Ah good," Dedalus said "shall I take it out for you to give you a moment with your family?" Without waiting for an answer he picked up the bag and then began walking with Hestia by his side out the door and towards the car. Vernon sputtered something and hurried after them.

Dudley looked at Harry, frowning slightly "I'm going to miss you" he said.

Harry tried to smile "You know Dudley; I never thought I'd ever hear you say that, but I'll miss you too."

Dudley chuckled and then pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry hugged the bigger boy back and then pulled away with a sad smile "This was the best summer I ever spent here, you know?"

Dudley nodded, he looked towards his mother who was still standing in the living room and then back to Harry "Stay safe" he said.

"You too Dudley," Harry said, he honestly would miss his cousin.

"Maybe we'll see each other again someday?" Dudley said, though it was more like a statement than a question.

"I hope so," Harry said.

Dudley nodded, he clapped Harry on the shoulder and then with one last look at his cousin he walked out the door.

Harry was left with Petunia; she looked at him for a minute then picked up her handbag and made her way to the door. She stopped there and turned around, she looked like she wanted to say something "I'm s…" she trailed off, apparently she didn't have it in her "goodbye."

"Goodbye" Harry replied and watched her walk out the door.

Harry walked to the window and watched as his relatives got in the car with Dedalus and Hestia and, drove away. He hoped for Dudley's sake that the effort the Order was putting into protecting them would not be in vain and that Dudley would be okay.

When the car was out of sight Harry turned and looked around the empty hallway, he knew that Moody would be there soon and he better be ready.

He ran upstairs to grab his rucksack and Hedwig's cage. The owl gave a hoot as Harry carried her down the stairs and into the dining room. He placed the cage on the table and sat down in a chair.

Harry laid a hand on his stomach and felt as his unborn child kicked against his hand, it did that quite often these days and Harry was reassured that the child was okay by the feeling. "Don't worry little one, we'll be somewhere safe soon" he whispered running his hand over his stomach.

Harry heard noise from the backyard and then what sounded like a crash. He removed his hand from his stomach and pulled out his wand, he carefully approached the back door and looked out into the yard.

There was a whole group of people out there and Harry smiled when he realized who they were. It seemed as though Moody had brought half the Order.

Harry pulled open the door and hurried outside. There was a general cry of greeting and then he was quickly embraced by Hermione and patted on the back by Ron.

Harry looked around at everyone, which included Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Fleur, Bill, Kingsley, Mundungus, Fred and George, "Wow," he said "I didn't expect so many of you."

"There was a change of plan," Moody said "but let's get undercover before we discuss it.

Harry nodded and led the way inside. Everyone found space where they could, some were leaning against the counters, others sitting on chairs at the kitchen table and a few were standing in the background against the wall.

Harry chatted happily with them until Moody cleared his throat and everyone grew silent.

"The Ministry, Pius Thicknesse to be precise, has made it impossible for us to connect this house to the flu system, use a portkey or apparate you out of here. He said it was for your safety but in truth he is being manipulated by the Dark Lord, and since you still have the trace on you, no one within your vicinity can cast a spell without it becoming an offence of underage magic. So we will have to use the only means of transportation left to us: Brooms, Thestrals and Hagrid's motorbike. We're sure that the Dark Lord will have some Death Eaters keeping watch on the house but hopefully since we leaked a fake date about when we were going to move you, they won't be expecting it."

Harry nodded, listening intently.

"And even if there are a few Death Eaters out there waiting, which I reckon there will be, will fly off in pairs so at least they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one" Moody continued.

"The real one?" Harry asked in confusion.

Moody pulled out a flask from inside his robe pocket and said "I'm sure you're familiar with this particular brew?"

Harry shook his head, yes he was familiar with that 'particular brew' but he wasn't going to allow his friends to take that chance. "No way," he said frowning at Moody "I can't let you do that, it's too dangerous."

Harry heard a few groans and then Hermione said "I told you he's take it well."

Harry was about to retort when he felt the baby give a painful kick to his kidneys and his eyes went wide. 'Shit,' he thought 'will this affect him or her? I mean they will be turning into me if they do this. I don't want everyone to know but I can't let this harm my child.'

Harry looked up at Moody "I just remembered…I forgot something, in my room, I'll be right back."

"Potter!" Moody growled "we don't have time for this."

"It will only take me a second," Harry said walking out of the kitchen. Hermione was standing beside the kitchen door and in a split decision he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him down the hall and up the stairs.

"Harry…what are you doing?" Hermione asked when they got to his bedroom door.

Harry looked past her shoulder to make sure no one had followed them up, or were standing at the bottom listening in. He hadn't planned on telling Hermione yet but he knew at the moment she, and her all-knowing facts, were his best option.

"Hermione…" he said in a hushed voice "What do you know about male pregnancy?"

Hermione gave him a confused look "What? Why are you ask…" she trailed off as realization dawned on her face "Oh my god Harry, you aren't?"

Harry nodded and Hermione's eyes went wide "Are you sure?"

"I have all the symptoms," Harry stated.

"Well that doesn't mean you…you're pregnant. There could be any number of ailments, you can't jump to conclusions" Hermione said logically.

Harry knew he didn't have the time to try and make Hermione believe him. So instead he grabbed her hand and placed it on his stomach, right above the place that he could feel the kicking.

Hermione gasped as she felt it too "Oh my…" Hermione began.

Harry cut her off "We don't have the time," he said "do you know if the polyjuice potion will have a negative effect on the baby?"

Hermione shook herself out of her shock and made herself think about anything and everything she had ever read about male pregnancy.

Harry watched her worriedly biting his lip, he didn't know what he was going to do if she said yes, the whole Order's plans would be ruined then.

Finally Hermione looked at him and shook her head "No, the baby would be fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"Yes," Hermione said "I read that in the first war against Voldemort that some muggleborns and blood traitors would use polyjuice potion to get out of the country. Some of them were pregnant and the book explained that it was alright for a man or woman to use polyjuice while pregnant because the babies' own magic protects it. It also mentioned that it is impossible to clone a baby when you become someone that is pregnant while using polyjuice, the magic just doesn't work that way."

Harry nodded, relief following through him.

"Potter, Granger," they heard Moody bark from downstairs "we must leave now!"

"Right," Harry called "coming."

Before he could make it to the first step Hermione grabbed his arm "But Harry, who's the other father?"

Harry gave her a pleading look "Not right now Hermione," he said "you heard Moody, we have to leave."

Hermione nodded and then gestured that he go downstairs.

As soon as Harry made it to the bottom step, Moody tugged a few of his hairs out and limped back into the kitchen. Harry followed him and ignored the curious glances that were shot his and Hermione's way.

When the other six 'Harry's' had drank the potion and were getting dressed into matching clothes, Harry watched them nervously, his hand unconsciously running over his stomach. To his relief he could still feel the baby's swift kicks to his stomach and the others didn't seem to find anything strange about being in his body.

Harry looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in response.

So as Harry followed the others into the back garden, he was able to feel himself becoming less anxious.

When he was sitting in the sidecar of the motorbike, Hedwig's cage sitting on the ground beside him since he had decided to let her fly the way herself instead, he looked around and waited for Moody's signal for them to go.

It seemed like forever but then Moody called out to everyone that it was time and started up his broom contraption before signaling them to fly.

Hagrid put the motorbike into drive and they flew off the ground, it was a bit bumpy at first but evened out as they got higher and higher into the sky.

And then, out of nowhere, they were surrounded by at least thirty Death Eaters.

…

Harry groaned as he tried to push himself up but found a gentle hand laid on his shoulder, stopping him. "Take it easy there son," a man's voice that he didn't recognize said "you had quite a fall."

Harry's eyes sprung open. He was sitting on a couch in an unfamiliar, but friendly looking sitting room, the last thing he remembered was plummeting though the air on the motorbike after his close call with Voldemort.

"Hagrid?" he said in panic trying to get up.

"Your friend is alright, my wife is tending to him now" the man said.

Harry finally turned to look at him. He was older; maybe in his fifties with short light brown hair and kind hazel eyes "I'm Ted Tonks by the way."

Harry nodded stupidly, so they had made it to Tonks' parents' house alive, he wondered about the others though.

"You had a few cracked ribs and a broken wrist, I healed them for you" Ted said.

Harry took in that information and then his eyes widened. His hand went straight to his stomach and pressed down gently. He didn't feel the slight fluttering or small kicks he had become accustomed to and he began worry.

Ted looked at him worriedly "Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry swallowed unpleasantly "Uh yeah…no I'm fine."

Ted didn't look convinced but at that moment they heard a loud crash and then Hagrid was whirling through the door with a worried woman following behind him "Arry!" Hagrid said rushing over "Oh Arry, I'm so sorry, are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine…" Harry said but his voice didn't hold conviction.

"You two better get going, the portkey is about to leave" the women, Harry guessed she was Tonks' mom, said as she pointed to an old hairbrush.

Harry stood up on shaky feet, he thanked Ted and his wife and then both he and Hagrid had hold of the portkey and they were pulled from the room.

They landed in the Weasley garden and were met by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley was frantic, apparently Ron and Tonks, as well as Mr. Weasley and Fred were supposed to be back already. When Harry told them about the ambush Molly's face whitened and her hands shook but she pulled Harry into a hug and said she was glad he was alright.

Then they had all waited silently together in the back garden, hoping the others would return soon.

After a few minutes of tense silence there was a pop and Remus and George were standing a few feet away from them. Harry could tell something was wrong as Remus was supporting George's body weight.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked and helped Remus carry her son inside. As George was laid on the couch Harry realized grimly that where George's ear should have been there was now a gapping hole with blood gushing from the wound. Harry felt sick.

Then without any warning Harry was being thrown back against the wall as Remus pointed his wand at Harry. Harry felt a painful twinge in his stomach at the force of hitting the wall and glared at Remus "What the…"

Remus cut him off "What creature sat in the corner of my office at Hogwarts the first time Harry Potter visited it?"

Harry racked his brain "A Grindylow wasn't it?"

Remus lowered his wand "Sorry Harry, I had to check, we've been betrayed."

Before he could say anymore there was another pop from the backyard and Remus ran out, his wand pointed in the air. It was Kingsley and Hermione; the Auror also had his wand pointed at Remus "What were the last words that Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?"

"Harry is the best hope we have, trust him" Remus replied and Kingsley lowered his wand.

Kingsley shook his head looking at Remus "What happened to you guys? Where's George?"

"He lost an ear" Remus stated and Hermione gasped.

"What…?" Kingsley began.

"Snape's work" Remus said.

"Snape?" Harry shouted and then a moment later cringed as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. When he looked at Hermione he realized she had seen him cringe and was looking at him worriedly. She walked over to him and asked quietly "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he whispered back, not wanting Remus or Kingsley to hear them.

"Yeah," Remus continued not seeming to have noticed Harry's cringe "he lost his hood during the chase. Sectumsempra was always a specialty of his."

Harry felt another sharp pain and this time let out a little whimper as his hand shot to his stomach.

Remus turned to him "Are you okay?"

Harry began to nod but then another pain, worse than the first two hit him and he almost fell forward. He caught himself and looked at Hermione in alarm "I…I think there' something wrong" he whispered.

Hermione grabbed his arm and began leading him to the house "Let's get you inside."

Another pain and Harry almost doubled over "Hermione…" he whispered hurriedly.

"Harry we have to get you in…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"I don't want everyone to know," he said desperately as he felt Remus come from behind him and grab his other arm.

Hermione looked at her friend; his face was panic stricken "I'll do my best," she told him and then helped Remus lead him inside.


	25. Distress

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

Hermione and Remus helped Harry inside and got him sitting in an armchair across from George who was still unconscious.

Mrs. Weasley who had just finished cleaning and mending George's ear the best she could, turned to them with a questioning look "What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry clenched his fists in his shirt as he felt another wave of pain and shook his head; he let out a gasp of pain.

Mrs. Weasley hurried over and looked between Hermione and Remus "What happened? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Remus said before Hermione could say anything "he was fine a few minutes ago but now…"

Hermione looked worriedly at Harry and then turned her attention to Remus and Kingsley who was watching the scene from the doorway. It was obvious that Harry needed help right away or else it could be disastrous, but she couldn't figure out how to help him without telling everybody.

Then they heard a pop from outside and both Remus and Kingsley looked towards the back garden.

"You two go," Mrs. Weasley stated "we'll take care of Harry."

Remus nodded reluctantly and then both he and Kingsley made their way out the door.

Hermione bit her lip, she knew that Harry didn't want anyone to know but she couldn't help him alone and Mrs. Weasley was a good option. "I think we should get Harry lying down," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded "Help me get him to the guest room" she said since George was occupying the only couch.

Hermione moved to Harry and with Mrs. Weasley's help they got the cringing boy on his feet and into the guest room that was on the first floor. Then they gently set him down on the bed.

Before Mrs. Weasley could ask any questions, Hermione closed the door and cast a silencing spell.

"What are you doing dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione didn't answer her, instead she moved towards Harry "Mrs. Weasley used to work at St. Mungos as a Healer before she had Bill, she worked in the maternity ward" Hermione told her friend.

Mrs. Weasley was looking at her weirdly.

Harry looked up; sweat was pouring from his forehead "Really?" he asked Mrs. Weasley, his voice shaky.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said "though I don't know what that has to do with anything."

Harry gave Hermione a nod and then threw his head back as another pain shot through him.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione addressed "What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

Mrs. Weasley looked affronted "What…I don't understand?" she said looking between Harry and Hermione.

"It's important that no one else knows," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley looked confused and slightly annoyed "I can't promise to…"

She was cut off when Harry let out a loud moan "Please," he said desperately grasping at his stomach "please…"

Mrs. Weasley frowned but her worry outweighed her annoyance "Okay, okay…I won't tell, now what is wrong?"

Hermione sighed with relief, before looking at Mrs. Weasley and stating "Harry's pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened but instead of becoming disbelieving and asking a million questions like Harry thought she would, she ran over to his bed and made Harry lie flat "Oh my, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She cast a few spells on Harry's stomach that he didn't recognize and then began to shake her head "The baby's in distress, Harry's going into early labor" she said.

Harry took in the information and then began to panic.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed his hand in hers and said "Now Harry, you must stay calm. Hopefully I'll be able to stop the contractions but I need you to be calm."

Harry nodded his head and tried to blink away the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said as she gestured for her to come over "Go into the bathroom and get a cloth, dip it in warm water and then bring it here; quickly now."

Hermione hurried to the bathroom "Now Harry I need you to roll over on your side."

With a bit of effort Harry did as she asked, the pain was worse in that position and he clenched his teeth with a hiss of pain.

"That's it," Mrs. Weasley said soothingly "don't worry it will be over soon."

Hermione had come back with the wet cloth and without being asked, she gently began dabbing at Harry's forehead.

Harry felt the cool tip of Mrs. Weasley's wand touch his lower back and then she was whispering a long incantation that again Harry had never heard before.

And then, as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone. Harry let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little.

Mrs. Weasley straightened and looked down at Harry "There that should do it, though you're going to need to rest and you won't be able to do anything extraneous until the baby is born or else you'll go into early labor again."

Mrs. Weasley raised her wand "I'm just going to do a quick spell to check how far along you are."

"Okay," Harry said as he watched as Mrs. Weasley waved her wand over his stomach

"Five months," she said after a moment "well that's better than I was expecting. I don't think that the baby will stay put for the remainder of the seven months but the longer we can keep him or her in there, the better."

Harry sighed "Thanks…" he whispered.

Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything else the door opened and Mr. Weasley barged in "Molly," he said "What's going on in here? Is Harry okay?"

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley's jaw tightened and then she said as normally as possible "Yes, he's fine, he just needs some rest."

Harry felt guilty; he realized that Mrs. Weasley probably told Mr. Weasley everything, it wasn't right for him to ask her to lie for him.

"Oh okay," Mr. Weasley said but he seemed slightly confused "well pretty much everyone is back."

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment," Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley nodded then left.

"You need to sleep Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled a blanket that was at the bottom of the bed up and over Harry's body.

"Okay," Harry muttered sleepily and then before Mrs. Weasley could leave the room he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back "You can…tell Mr. Weasley about uh this, as long as he won't tell anyone else."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him "Don't worry Harry, we'll keep this quiet." Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the temple before leaving to check on the others.

Harry looked up at Hermione as they were left alone, she looked anxious and he felt bad "Thank you," Harry stated.

Hermione gently brushed some of his hair away from his forehead in a caring gesture "Of course," she said "what are friends for?"

Harry sighed and leaned into his pillow "Yeah but you've gone above and beyond a friend's duty."

Hermione smiled sadly at him "Just get some rest Harry," she stated.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes; before he knew it he was asleep.

…

When Harry woke up the room was dark, the only light came from a window that was opposite the bed, by the light shining in Harry guessed it was morning.

Harry stretched out and felt the warm welcome of soft kicks against his stomach. Harry placed his hand there and whispered "Morning little one, you gave me quite a scare last night, let's try not to do that again okay?"

Harry turned to the left and reached for his glasses that he could just see the blurry outline of sitting on the nightstand. Harry picked them up and put them on. He then smiled when he saw a plate with some buttered toast was also sitting on the nightstand; there was a glass of orange juice beside it.

Harry picked up the plate and only then did he realize how hungry he was. He gladly took a bite and grinned when he realized that whoever had left it had put a warming charm on it.

Harry finished his toast and orange juice and then made his way to the bathroom.

After Harry had gone to the bathroom and gotten freshened up, he made his way to the bedroom door. He knew Mrs. Weasley had told him he needed rest but he knew that if he spent more time in the bedroom, the rest of the Order would start to ask questions.

So tentatively he opened the door and stepped into the living room. No one was there so he continued into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was standing by the sink washing some vegetables. She turned around when she heard Harry in the doorway.

"Harry dear," she said wiping her wet hands on a dishcloth "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Um…" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck "I just woke up and…"

Mrs. Weasley cut him off "You really need your rest; you shouldn't be on your feet."

"I just thought that the others might start to get suspicious if I spent all my time in bed" Harry tried to explain.

"You let me worry about them," Mrs. Weasley said "I've already told everyone that you've had a few complications from your fall off of that blasted motorbike and that you need your rest."

Harry nodded "I'll just…get back in bed then?"

"You do that and I'll be in to check on you in a little while" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay," Harry said making his way back to the bedroom.

Once he was in bed again Harry lay down, he didn't really have anything to do so he decided to just close his eyes.

…

He must have dosed off because the next thing he knew someone was calling his name.

Harry opened his eyes and he was handed his glasses.

He put them on and looked up; Hermione was sitting in a chair beside his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Harry sat up "Definitely better than I did last night."

Hermione looked relieved "That's good," she said and then gave him a smile "I was worried about you."

"That makes two of us, I was worried about me too" Harry said honestly.

The room grew silent for a moment.

"What do the others think?" Harry asked.

"Well they're worried about you," Hermione said "Ron's been kind of suspicious, he wanted to come in and see you but Mrs. Weasley gave him a talking to when he suggested disturbing your rest."

"Oh?" Harry said "I thought you would have told him."

Hermione shook her head "Well I admit I don't like keeping things from him but you said last night you didn't want everyone knowing and I didn't think it was my place to tell him."

"Right," Harry said quietly, looking down.

"But I think you should tell him" Hermione said.

Harry frowned "You don't think he would be…upset?"

"No," Hermione said seriously "Why would he be? He'll definitely be shocked, I sure was but once he gets over it I know he will be supportive."

"I'll tell him," Harry said, he knew it was something he didn't want to keep from his friend "I just don't want to many people knowing because it could put…" Harry looked down at his stomach "the baby in danger."

"I understand Harry," Hermione said "it makes sense that if anyone wanted to get at you and knew that you had a child, they could use it to get at you. So I understand why you would want to be cautious."

Harry let out a sigh, glad that Hermione understood.

"Are you going to tell me who the other father is?" Hermione asked, catching Harry off guard.

"Hermione I…I just can't right now," Harry said looking away.

Hermione huffed "Well are you going to tell him? Or does he already know?"

"No," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head "He has a right to know Harry."

"Hermione…" Harry groaned in annoyance.

"I know I know…it would put him in danger too" Hermione said.

Harry looked back at her, that's not what he was going to say but if it would keep her from questioning him, he would let her think that.

Before Hermione could interrogate him farther, the door opened and Ron walked in.

He grinned when he saw that Harry was awake "I was finally able to sneak past mum," Ron said in greeting "she was going over flower arrangements with Fleur for the wedding."

He conjured a chair and sat down beside Hermione "So what's up mate?" Ron asked "Mum wouldn't tell us much other than it had to do with your fall."

Harry glanced nervously at Hermione and she gave a slight nod in return.

Ron caught the gesture and gave them a confused look.

"Ron," Harry said slowly "this is going to be a bit of a shock to you but…well the real reason why your mom is making me stay in bed is because I'm…I'm pregnant."

Ron's eyes bulged "Your…what?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes "Pregnant," he said again.

"Wow blimey mate that's just…wow" Ron said dumbly.

"Yeah that's how I felt when I found out," Harry said.

"I mean congrats…it's just really shocking," Ron said.

Harry smiled "Thanks Ron."

Then Ron snapped his fingers and pointed at Harry "That makes so much more sense now!" he said.

Harry frowned and so did Hermione "What does Ron?" she asked.

"Don't you remember the last few days, before we went to get Harry, how mum kept bothering us about how we were planning to drop out of Hogwarts and what we were going to be doing?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Well mum stopped bothering me about it and she seems to be in a happier mood. I know you've only been here a day Harry but still, the change in mum is notable" Ron said.

"Okay…" Harry said, still not getting it.

"Don't you see?" Ron said "She must think that since you're going to have a kid that there is no way you're still planning on leaving."

"But I'm not…" Harry trailed off, he hadn't thought that far yet. He knew he couldn't give up on the mission that Dumbledore had assigned him. If he did Voldemort would never be destroyed.

Hermione shot Ron an annoyed look "Don't worry Harry; I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Harry nodded but couldn't stop himself from worrying about the near future.

…


	26. Welcome

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**I wanted to post this yesterday but my mom asked me to help her with the gardening and I couldn't say no. Anyway that gardening took all day so I didn't get a chance to finish writing this until now. **

***Shakes head* already a day behind in my goal, I must not let that happen again :|**

**Enjoy! **

…

"I can't wait until I'm able to do magic without fearing arrest" Harry grumbled as he tied probably his sixtieth bow on to another one of Bill and Fleur's wedding favours.

Ron chuckled beside him, using his wand to arrange the tiny baskets of scented candles and soaps. "Don't worry mate, only three days left."

Harry shook his head; three days could not come soon enough.

It had been three weeks since Harry had gotten to the Burrow and after the first week Mrs. Weasley had finally allowed him out of bed. She had been reluctant but had to concede when the rest of the Weasley brood had started to become suspicious. They didn't understand what exactly Harry could have done that had put him out of commission for such a long period of time.

So Mrs. Weasley had finally decided that it would be okay for Harry to help out as long as he didn't overexert himself.

That's how Harry found himself sitting at the table in the kitchen wrapping gifts for the wedding guests and as much as Harry complained about having to do it without magic, he was much happier in the kitchen helping out then sitting in the bedroom bored out of his mind.

Harry sighed as he tied another bow "How many more of these?" he asked Ron as he stretched in discomfort.

Ron looked over at the list that Mrs. Weasley had left out for them "Hmm…about fifty."

Harry scrunched up his face in displeasure and rubbed his lower back. He'd had a pain there since he woke up that morning but he didn't want to say anything about it or he knew Mrs. Weasley would have him back in bed in a heartbeat.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked looking at him in concern.

"Yeah," Harry said straitening up "I'm fine, let's just get this done." Harry reached for another ribbon and tried to ignore the feeling of Ron's eyes still on him. He was sure the pain was nothing other than a few sore muscles and he was not going to end up spending the next few days in bed because of it.

About an hour later they had almost finished up the wedding favours when Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and with a motherly smile asked "How are you feeling dear?"

Harry smiled back "Good," he answered though he still had the ache in his back. Mrs. Weasley had been going out of her way the past three weeks to make sure Harry was taken care of. She used spells to check that the baby was doing alright every night before he went to sleep and she made sure he was eating healthy and not overexerting himself.

They had turned the downstairs guest bedroom into Harry and Ron's temporary room so that Harry didn't have to walk up and down the many stairs to get to and from his room. Still the only people who knew about Harry's condition were Hermione, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They told the rest of the Order that the reason for Ron and Harry's change of room was because he had hurt his back in the motorbike crash. Thankfully the others seemed content with that explanation.

"Good, good," Mrs. Weasley said as she made her way around the counter to get started on dinner.

They grew into a comfortable silence in the kitchen as Ron and Harry finished their task and Mrs. Weasley worked on dinner.

"Finally," Ron said standing up and stretching his shoulders when he had finished packing the last favour.

Harry felt the same way as he picked up his last bow and tied it around the gift. "That's one hundred and fifty two completed" he said once he was done.

"Wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said as she charmed the completed gifts into the living room "now Ron you can help me make dinner."

Ron groaned but did as his mother asked.

Harry went to stand up to help as well but Mrs. Weasley shook her wooden spoon in his direction "Oh no Harry, you just stay put and relax, Ron and I can handle dinner."

Harry shrugged and stayed where he was. When Mrs. Weasley turned back to the stove he discreetly rubbed his lower back which was really starting to ache.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley began and Harry's hand dropped away from his back, fearing that he had been caught "I was wondering what you wanted to do for your birthday?"

"Oh you don't have to do anything Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. His birthday was in three days and the day after it was Bill and Fleur's wedding, he knew that everything would be crazy while they got ready for the wedding.

"Nonsense Harry, of course we're going to do something for your birthday," Mrs. Weasley stated "nothing too big but we at least must have a cake."

"I…" Harry began, he was about to tell Mrs. Weasley to please not go to too much trouble for him but he stopped as he felt a weird sensation in his stomach, "have to go" he finished and jumped off the stool he had been sitting on.

Harry hurried to the washroom and just got there in time. He was used to having to go to the washroom ten times a day as the baby was now pressing against his bladder but he had never had to pee so bad that he'd almost peed his pants. He hoped that wasn't going to be a regular occurrence.

When he got back to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley gave him a concerned look "Are you okay Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said "just had to go to the washroom."

"I see," Mrs. Weasley said then she smiled and gave him a knowing look.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful; Harry took his place at the table again and chatted to Ron and Mrs. Weasley as they finished making dinner.

…

After dinner everyone quickly dispersed from the dining room. Harry didn't blame them for wanting to get away, it was the only time during the day that Mrs. Weasley didn't have a long list of wedding things for them to do and no one wanted to get roped into anything during their free time.

During dinner Harry had gotten some cramping in his abdomen but hadn't given it much thought.

He and Ron, who had just finished helping his mum put away the dinner dishes, were about to make their way to the guest room when Harry felt a particularly painful twinge shoot through his stomach.

"Uh…" Harry made the noise involuntarily as his hand shot to his stomach which didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley or Hermione who were washing the dishes.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said drying her hands and rushing over "What is it?"

"I don't know," Harry said shrugging it off "just a bit of pain."

Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced "Come on let's get you to your room."

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her to the guest bedroom and Harry moved to the bed when Mrs. Weasley gestured for him to do so.

Harry felt another wave of pain and cringed as it happened, Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head as she fired off questions to him.

"How long have you been getting the pain? What does it feel like? Where does it hurt?"

"Since dinner started. First it was just uncomfortable, sort of felt like cramping but now it feels like sharp bursts of pain. In my abdomen and lower back" Harry answered.

Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue and pulled her wand out waving it over his stomach "You're in labor," she stated.

"What?" Harry asked "but…but it's too early, can you stop it like you did last time?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head "it's been too long, your water has already broken."

"My…water?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes your water dear, the amniotic sac that surrounds the baby, when it burst it would have felt like a gush of water, like you had to pee" Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I…before dinner," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded "Yes well we need to get the baby out quickly before it figures out there's nowhere for it to go."

Harry worriedly ran his hand over his stomach; he now realized that not telling Mrs. Weasley about his back pain or stomach cramps had been stupid, he hoped the baby wouldn't be affected.

"Ron run and tell your father that it's time," Mrs. Weasley ordered and Ron quickly sprinted away. "Hermione do a silencing charm on the room and then get Harry propped up."

Hermione nodded and took out her wand.

"Now Harry, I need you to take off your shirt," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry nodded and his fingers fumbled to grasp the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you anything for the pain," Mrs. Weasley said "it could affect the birth at this point. Hopefully it won't be too bad as long as the baby doesn't move past the cervix…" she trialed off.

Frightened Harry said "What will happen if it moves past the cervix?"

Mrs. Weasley looked uncomfortable as she came out of the bathroom carrying some towels "In women when the baby moves past the cervix, it will slowly move through the birth canal and soon be born but males don't have a birth canal so even though the contractions will be pushing the baby down it won't have anywhere to go. If that happens it will be very painful and there's a chance…"

"There's a chance what?" Harry asked gripping the sheets of the bad as he began to panic.

Mrs. Weasley moved over to him quickly, she grabbed his hand "Harry there's no need to panic, we've caught it soon enough and I've had experience delivering babies. We will get your baby out but you have to be calm."

Harry stared at Mrs. Weasley, fear clutching at his chest but he tried to stay calm and do as she asked. "What will happen if the baby moves past the cervix?" he asked again, he needed to know.

Mrs. Weasley sighed "There's a chance we could lose both of you," she stated "but that isn't going to happen so don't fret over it."

Harry felt fear grip him but then Hermione was at his side, propping him up. She took his hand in hers and whispered soothingly "It's going to be okay Harry; Mrs. Weasley knows what she is doing."

Harry nodded, trying to believe her.

At that moment the door opened and both Ron and Mr. Weasley rushed in.

"It's time?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

She nodded.

"Right," Mr. Weasley said quickly going into the bathroom and washing his hands. When he came back out he rolled up his sleeves and stood at the end of the bed on the other side that Hermione and Ron weren't currently occupying.

He nodded at Mrs. Weasley "Let's do this," he said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and handed Mr. Weasley a towel. Then she lifted her wand and ran the cool tip across the underside of Harry's, still flat, belly, making a long incision. "You might want to look away dear," she said to Harry.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione and Ron, they both tried to smile at him. Hermione ran her hand through his hair and squeezed his hand in hers.

He could feel Mrs. Weasley's hands on him as they moved inside of him and felt for the baby's head.

It seemed like a long time and Harry was tempted to look but Hermione shook her head and kept him from doing so.

Then in the oddly silent room a cry erupted and Harry did turn to see his child being pulled from his stomach as Mrs. Weasley placed the baby into the towel Mr. Weasley was holding.

Harry didn't think he had ever heard something quite so amazing, the baby cried loudly, arms stretching out as Mr. Weasley cleaned off the amniotic fluids. Mrs. Weasley quickly cut the umbilical cord and then used her wand to close Harry's stomach back up.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed another towel and transferred the crying baby into the clean one, then she brought the bundle over to Harry "You have yourself a healthy baby girl, Harry" she said handing him the baby.

Harry's breath caught as he took her from Mrs. Weasley.

The moment she was in his arms she stopped crying and her tiny eyes opened and blinked up at Harry. Harry could feel a weird tingling sensation in his stomach and Mrs. Weasley smiled down at him.

"She already knows you're her father," Mrs. Weasley explained "a baby's magic searches out that of its parents during the first year of life, she'll use it to bond with you."

Harry was amazed as he looked back down at her. She was so tiny, her eyes matched his own and she already had wisps of fine black hair and her skin was pale but still healthy looking. She was beautiful.

"Hey there little one," he whispered "welcome to the world."

She stretched out her arms and one of her hands landed on his chin. Harry grinned at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said "she's beautiful."

"Yes," Harry said "yes she is."

…

**A/N: I hope the whole birth makes sense, I've never gone through it myself so I'm not a hundred percent sure how it happens and plus I needed to make the whole 'male giving birth' believable. **


	27. Promise

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Thanks for all the great reviews; they're really keeping me motivated. **

**Enjoy! **

…

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry when she walked into the room. He was sitting propped up in bed holding his daughter who was asleep in his arms.

Hermione and Ron had both gone out to finish washing the dishes since Mrs. Weasley had asked them too. Harry had a feeling that she had asked them for his benefit, so that he could have a moment alone with his little girl.

"I found this upstairs in the attic," Mrs. Weasley said fishing something out of her pocket "I didn't think it would see the light of day quite so soon but I think it could prove useful."

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley pulled something tiny out of her pocket and then took out her wand to enlarge it. It turned out to be a large white bassinette. "This used to be Ginny's and Ron's before her" Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said grinning at her.

Mrs. Weasley smiled back and walked over to Harry and the baby "She's just precious." Mrs. Weasley had dressed her in a little sleeper that she had apparently been sewing since she had found out that Harry was pregnant. It was red and gold and had a little lion on the front of it.

Harry smiled and looked down at his daughter "I know," he said "she's just so tiny and beautiful and…I can hardly believe that she's here…"

Harry looked back up at Mrs. Weasley; the woman had tears in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away "You're going to make a great father Harry."

"I hope so," Harry said quietly.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah," Harry said with a small smile "I'd like you to meet Lesley Morgan Potter."

"That's a wonderful name Harry," Mrs. Weasley said "Little Lesley, fits her perfectly."

"I thought it did," Harry said as the door opened and Ron came in.

"Hermione's gone to bed," Ron said quietly "she told me to tell you that she said goodnight."

"That's good," Mrs. Weasley said "you both should get some sleep too while you can Harry. Here I'll put Lesley in the bassinette for you."

Harry gently handed over the sleeping baby, watching as Mrs. Weasley placed her in the bassinette. "I'll leave some formula and extra diapers in here, and if you need anything don't hesitate to come and knock on my door."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a yawn.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley said "now get some sleep."

Ron looked over at him when Mrs. Weasley had left the room "Lesley eh?"

"Yeah," Harry said "Lesley Morgan Potter."

Ron nodded "I like it."

Harry grinned "Goodnight Ron."

"Night" Ron said.

…

Harry heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Hermione and Ron come in. Harry was walking back and forth with Lesley in his arms, trying to sooth the fussy baby.

"Hey," he said softly with a smile.

"Mrs. Weasley thought you could use some company," Hermione said.

"That would be nice," Harry said moving towards the bed. Lesley was finally starting to settle down and Harry felt relieved. He knew it was only the second day but he never realized just how much work a baby could be. Lesley woke up every three hours needing to be fed or changed and Harry was rather tired.

Hermione sat down on the bed next to Harry and peered over his shoulder at the newborn.

Harry smiled at her "Would you like to hold her?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes widened "Can I?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry said carefully handing her Lesley, the baby was still awake but she had stopped fussing.

Lesley blinked up at her as Hermione made sure she was supporting her head and wasn't holding her too tightly. "Wow Harry," Hermione whispered "she really is beautiful."

Harry smiled proudly.

"She looks just like you," Hermione said.

Harry didn't say anything, in truth when he looked at her, he was reminded of Severus. Other than her eyes, he didn't see how the others didn't see it. She had his thin lips and facial structure.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to think about that, he would just allow everyone to think that she looked exactly like him; there really was no reason to correct them.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes, he smiled at Hermione and watched as Lesley slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep in his friend's arms. "I was…" Harry began looking between Ron and Hermione "wondering if you two would consider being her godparents?"

Hermione's head shot up as she looked over at him "I…of course Harry…wow that's so…I don't know what to say."

Harry grinned and turned his attention to Ron "You know I will mate," Ron said "as long as I'm around that is…"

Harry frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well who knows if any of us are going to make it through this war?" Ron stated.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said sarcastically "that really brightens the mood."

"Well I'm sorry but it's true," Ron said shaking his head "I mean it's not even just about killing Voldemort, now we have to find all these Horcruxes before we can even think about destroying him and we don't have any idea where to start."

Harry looked down at Lesley who was sleeping peacefully in Hermione's arms, he hated to admit it but Ron had a point.

"I thought maybe we should start at Godric's Hollow," Harry said "I mean that is where Voldemort almost died; he might have gone back and hidden something there."

Hermione frowned at him "But Harry, he might be expecting you to go there."

Harry shrugged; he just had this feeling that that's where he would find answers.

Ron looked over at Hermione and the baby "Do you know when you wanna leave mate?" he asked Harry.

Harry too looked at his daughter and felt his heart ache as he answered Ron's questions "I think we should leave soon, within the next few weeks, after Bill and Fleur's wedding of course."

Hermione looked at him sadly; she knew Harry was right; they had to find the Horcruxes sooner rather than later but she knew it must be killing him having to leave Lesley behind.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do with her," Ron nodded to the baby "when we leave?"

***Thump* **

All three friends jumped at the sound of something heavy hitting the floor and looked towards the door. Mrs. Weasley was standing there, a basket full of clean clothes now lying at her feet. Lesley was jolted awake and began to ball. Harry quickly scooped the baby from Hermione's arms and began rocking her gently.

"Shhh, it's okay" he whispered softly to her as he stood up and began bouncing her gently in his arms.

He looked over at Mrs. Weasley, her hair was frazzled and she had a furious expression on her face. "What's this I heard you say about leaving?" she asked quietly but threating tone.

Harry watched as Ron gulped "We were just…"

Mrs. Weasley cut him off "You two," she waved her hand in Hermione and Ron's general direction "out. Now!"

Ron quickly stood up, almost knocking the chair that he was sitting in over, he threw an apologetic look at Harry and then quickly left. Hermione followed his lead.

Lesley continued to cry, her sobs muffled in the crook of Harry's neck as he tried to calm her down.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and held out her arms to take the baby from him. Harry reluctantly gave Lesley to her, not because he didn't trust Mrs. Weasley with his daughter, but because he didn't want her to think he couldn't handle his own child.

Mrs. Weasley scooped the little girl up and brought her over to the dressing table where there was a blanket laid out. She proceeded to lay the baby down and wrap her tightly in the blanket. Soon enough Lesley's cries had died down to little whimpers and Mrs. Weasley handed her back to Harry.

Harry looked at her in amazement.

"After raising seven children I've learned a thing or two," Mrs. Weasley explained when she saw the dumbfounded look on his face "newborns like to be wrapped tightly, it calms them because it reminds them of the womb."

"Oh…" Harry said in awe of Mrs. Weasley's knowledge.

"Now, what was Ronald saying about you three leaving?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her expression becoming serious again.

Harry sighed as he walked towards the bed and sat down, holding Lesley closely to his chest. "We have to leave Mrs. Weasley," Harry explained "to complete the mission that Dumbledore has left us."

"And what mission would that be?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said looking away from her "Dumbledore only wanted me, Hermione and Ron to know."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head "That's nonsense, I'm sure there are better people to do it than three teenagers barely of age."

"No," Harry said "it must be us, at least it must be me, Ron and Hermione don't have to come but they told me they wouldn't let me do it alone."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head "and what about your daughter? Surely you would put her first, take her wellbeing into consideration."

Harry could feel tears gathering in his eyes as he looked down at his daughter, he tried to blink them away but knew he was unsuccessful when a tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto the blanket Lesley was wrapped in. "Honestly Mrs. Weasley I am thinking about Lesley, that's the reason I know that I have to go."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to object but Harry looked up quickly and caught her eye "I know if you were faced with the difficulty of keeping one of your children safe, you would do absolutely everything in your power to keep them happy and healthy. So I'm telling you from one parent to another Mrs. Weasley, that in order to give Lesley a happy and healthy life, this is something that I have to do. It won't be easy and I hate to leave her but I have to and I would really appreciate your support if you would be willing to give it. I will do everything and anything to keep my daughter safe, that's a promise."

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her own eyes; she nodded her head and quickly walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug without squishing the baby "Of course dear, you have my support, as well as Arthur's. We will do everything we can to help you."

"Thank you," Harry said when she pulled back "now I just have to figure out what to do with this little one while I'm gone." Harry looked down at Lesley; she had fallen asleep again, he gently ran his free hand over her soft hair, smoothing it down.

Mrs. Weasley sat down "She can stay here with us of course."

Harry nodded, that was the only option he had come up with too but he wasn't very happy about it.

Mrs. Weasley picked up on his unease "You're not happy with that idea?"

Harry sighed "It's not that I'm unhappy with it, I mean I would be very grateful if you took her in but it's just if you did you would have to let the rest of the family and the Order know about her and this situation, and I don't want to many people knowing. Not because I don't trust them but it's a big secret to keep and I wouldn't want to burden them with it. Merlin forbid they ever ran into the wrong people, I wouldn't want them to have to keep the secret, it would be tortured out of them."

Mrs. Weasley looked fearful as she nodded "I see your point, it would be better if we could find a way that didn't involve as many people finding out."

They sat there together quietly, each trying to think of a better solution.

Then Mrs. Weasley sat straight in her chair "I have an idea, though it would consist of telling two more people."

Harry looked over at her and gave a slight nod, two people were better than everyone finding out.

"Bill and Fleur," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Huh?" Harry asked not totally understanding.

"Bill and Fleur live outside of London in a little cottage by the sea, they moved in a few months ago. Bill still works at Gringotts but since Fleur has moved to England she isn't currently working. She's told me it's very lonely when Bill isn't home and that she was thinking of starting a hobby. Instead we could tell them about Lesley and see if they would take care of her, I'm sure they would. You might not know this but Fleur loves children and Bill being the oldest has had a lot of experience with raising children. And if anyone asked, well they are a young couple…I know it's unorthodox but we could say that Fleur was pregnant with Lesley the whole time. I mean I was pregnant with Bill when Arthur and I got married…"

Harry stopped Mrs. Weasley right there "I couldn't ask them to do that, they're not even married yet and once they are they won't want to take care of a child…"

Mrs. Weasley cut him off "I'm sure they would be very pleased with the idea Harry, I know Bill and Fleur were planning to have children early on anyways. So let's not jump to conclusions. How about I just ask them and we take it from there?"

Harry still looked skeptical.

"What other options do we have Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Harry had to agree that they didn't have any other options. Finally he gave a slight nod of his head and Mrs. Weasley smiled at him as she stood up. "I'll go and see what they think right now."

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley hurried out the door.

Harry looked down and was surprised to realize that Lesley had woken again and that she was staring up at him, green eyes blinking with curiosity.

Her tiny arm, which had somehow sneaked out of the blanket Mrs. Weasley had wrapped her in, reached up and she flexed her little hand at him.

Harry placed a finger in her small palm and her finger wrapped around it. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered "I promise," to her. He would keep her safe and would make it his duty so that she would never know the evils of their world.


	28. Gift

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry walked into the guest bedroom and closed the door behind him. He let out a groan and ran his hands through his hair as he leaned against the door.

"Ah Arry," Fleur said walking out of the bathroom and making Harry jump in the process, he hadn't know she was in the room. "What did ze Minister want?"

Harry shrugged, pushing himself away from the door "He came to give Ron, Hermione and I what Dumbledore left for us in his will."

"Oh zat is nice," Fleur said.

Harry walked farther into the room and over to the bassinette, he looked in at his sleeping daughter.

"I just got her to sleep," Fleur said coming over and standing beside Harry "she is a very good babe, barely fusses at all."

Harry smiled at her comment, though a feeling of sadness consumed him. He reached down and gently ran a hand through her soft hair.

After a moment he looked over at Fleur and said "Thanks…for everything, for taking care of her."

"Don't mention it Arry. I am happy to help, Bill is too. I can tell you are worried about leaving her but I promise zat she will be in good hands."

"I know…" Harry said with a sigh "I know and I really appreciate it. It's a relief knowing that such capable people will be looking after her…but that doesn't make leaving her any easier."

"I understand," Fleur said as she placed her hand awkwardly on Harry's shoulder and gave him a slight, comforting pat, and then she quickly removed her hand. "I should go and find Molly, I told her I would help with dinner."

Harry nodded and watched as she walked out of the room.

When she was gone Harry glanced down at Lesley again before making his way over to the bed and dropping down on it.

He pulled the snitch that the Minister had given him out of his pocket and let it hover in front of him.

After staring at it for a while, he let out a growl and grabbed it with one hand. The Minister's visit had left him even more frustrated than he had been to begin with. When Scrimgeour had first said that Dumbledore had left them something in his will, Harry had been excited; he thought that Dumbledore might have given them something that would be a clue to what they were supposed to do next. But the things Dumbledore had left them just left Harry more confused.

For a while he had been feeling that Dumbledore had left them with this great mission but he hadn't left them any idea with how to deal with it, or even with where to go first.

Harry lay back on his bed and shut his eyes. In a few weeks' time, as he had planned with Hermione and Ron, he would be running off on a dangerous adventure, leaving behind his young daughter, and who knew if he would ever see her again.

The task Dumbledore had left him was daunting and for once he had no idea how to deal with it.

Harry's eyes opened as he heard the creak of the old wood as the door opened. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked up at Ron and Hermione who were quickly sneaking into the room.

Harry arched an eyebrow at them in question.

"Mum," Ron said, the one word easily explaining their behavior "she kept pestering me and Mione about what Scrimgeour had wanted. Blimey, we would have been answering questions all night if Fleur hadn't shown up."

"Ah," Harry said with a nod.

Hermione and Ron closed the door behind them softly, aware that Lesley was asleep in her bassinette, and walked over to where Harry was sitting on his bed. They both sat down on Ron's bed, which was opposite Harry's.

Once they were sitting Ron pulled out the Deluminator that Dumbledore had left for him and turned it around in his hands. "It's pretty cool," Ron said, clicking it, the light from the lamp in the room went out, then he clicked it again and it turned back on "though I can't figure out why Dumbledore would have left it to me."

Hermione nodded "I'm not sure why either, I mean we could easily do the same with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't have signaled you out just to turn off the lights."

"Do you think Dumbledore would have known that the Ministry would confiscate his will before they gave the continents to us?" Harry asked.

"Oh definitely," Hermione said "so of course he couldn't explain in his will the real reason he was leaving us these things, but…"

"It doesn't explain why couldn't tell us while he was still alive?" Harry suggested.

"Exactly, it just seems like he would have given us some explanation if these things were so important that he would leave them for us in his will."

The trio grew silent as they thought that information over.

Finally Hermione shook her head and then frowned at Harry "I was so sure that when the Minister gave you the snitch something would have happened."

Harry nodded "Well I wasn't really going to try my best to open it in front of the Minister, now was I?"

Hermione gave Harry a curious look.

"In my first Quidditch match I didn't catch the snitch in my hand, I almost swallowed it" Harry explained.

Hermione's eyes widened as Harry raised the snitch to his mouth and pressed it against his lips. When he pulled it back and looked down at it, five words had appeared across the front "I open at the close," he read aloud "what does that mean?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I don't know," Hermione said "I open at the close," she said again slower this time "I open…at the close."

No matter how they said it, it still made no sense.

Harry sighed, had Dumbledore expected him to know what these things meant? Harry just didn't know.

Harry looked up as the door opened, Ron and Hermione turned around to look as well. Mrs. Weasley was standing on the other side of the door, her hands in the pockets of her apron, she gave them a soft smile and then nodded toward the dining room "It's time for your birthday diner Harry" she stated.

"Oh…" Harry said, he looked towards Lesley's bassinette as Ron and Hermione got up to follow Mrs. Weasley out of the room.

"Don't worry about her dear," Mrs. Weasley said "I've already cast the monitoring charms needed, I'll know if she wakes up and I'll be sure to tell you."

"Right," Harry said, trying to sound cheerful though he still wasn't pleased about leaving. Since she was born Harry barely had any time to spend with Lesley. Mrs. Weasley tried to make excuses for him so that he could spend time with his daughter but both she and Harry knew that if he spent all his time in the guest room, the rest of the Weasley family would begin to ask questions, again.

So Harry had been spending his days helping Mrs. Weasley out in the kitchen, or helping her with laundry. He was never too far away from the guest room and went in to check on Lesley every chance he got but considering that he, Ron and Hermione would be leaving soon, he knew that no matter how much time he spent with her it would never seem like enough.

Harry took one last look at the crib before following Mrs. Weasley out of the room.

…

The birthday dinner and desert was rather modest compared to other birthdays Harry had shared at the Weasley's home. It consisted of the Weasley's and just a few Order Members. Remus and Tonks had heard about the Minister dropping by earlier in the day and had explained, via floo, that they didn't want to risk coming in case the Minister decided to drop by again; it had something to do with the Ministry not being on good terms with the werewolf population.

They had eaten rather quickly and Harry had unwrapped his gifts just as fast. Harry knew that most of the group wanted to get to bed soon since the wedding was after all the very next day. He also wanted the dinner to be over quickly so he wasn't annoyed when the group began cleaning up their dishes and making their way out of the dinning room, after wishing Harry 'Happy Birthday.'

Harry cleaned up his own dishes, gathered up his presents and hurried to the guest room after dinner.

Once Harry was in his room he placed all of his gifts on his bed and then made his way over to the bassinette. Harry leaned against the edge and looked in at his, still sleeping, daughter.

Harry smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall, her hands above her head, she was wearing a pink sleeper with the words '_I love my daddy' _printed on the front in white lettering, another one of Mrs. Weasley's creations.

Harry heard the door creak open and he turned to see who it was.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Harry smiled at them "Hey," he said "Sorry…I um disappeared rather quickly…but thank you for dinner, it was very thoughtful."

"Oh don't worry dear," Mrs. Weasley said "we know you had other things on your mind, and you're very welcome."

Harry nodded, blushing slightly as he looked down at Lesley.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry frowned and looked back up "I'm not sure," he said "I thought they were helping with the dishes."

Mrs. Weasley shrugged "Well I'm sure they're around," she said with a smile, walking closer to Harry "Arthur and I just wanted to give you your birthday present before you went to bed."

Harry watched as she pulled a small box from behind her back.

"Oh…" Harry said looking towards it "you didn't have to get me anything; you've both already done so much for me. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Oh hush Harry," Mrs. Weasley said leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek "just open it." She pressed the gift, which was wrapped in red and gold, into Harry's hand.

Harry looked between Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley before he smiled at them and looked down at the gift. He pulled the wrapping paper off of the box and then opened the top. Harry looked into the box and his eyes widened as he saw a gold colored pocket watch on a chain. His fingers ran over the front of the watch as he pulled it out of the box.

"It's a Weasley tradition to give their son a pocket watch when he comes of age," Mr. Weasley stated from where he was watching by the door "Ron already received his in March for his birthday."

Harry gently opened the watch and his breath hitched. On the inside cover, there was a wizarding picture of Lesley that must have been taken sometime that day. She was laying in her bassinette with her 'I love my daddy' sleeper on. She was blinking sleepily and her fingers were pressed against her mouth as she sucked on her thumb. Her feet kicked in the air and the hand that wasn't in her mouth reached towards the camera.

On the other side of the watch, the face of the clock was like the one that the Weasleys had sitting in their kitchen. It had one hand, with Lesley's name written on it, pointing at a section of the clock that read 'safe.'

"It's charmed so that only you can open it Harry," Mrs. Weasley said "If you lose it or anyone tries to take in from you, they won't be able to open it."

Harry looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley not knowing what to say "This…this is amazing, thank you."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a sad smile and then she pulled him into a hug "We'll do everything we can to help Bill and Fleur keep Lesley safe while you are gone."

Harry hugged her tighter "Thank you," he whispered "thank you so much."

Mrs. Weasley continued to hug him until Mr. Weasley cleared his throat "We should let Harry get to sleep, I'm sure he, as well as the rest of us will need our energy tomorrow."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said pulling away "yes of course."

Harry smiled at her, he had tears in his eyes "Yeah, it's going to be a big day tomorrow."

Mr. Weasley, who had come further into the room, gave him a pat on the back before he and Mrs. Weasley left the room.

Harry looked down at the watch in his hands; it was truly one of the best gifts he had ever received.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a soft whimper from the bassinette and realized that Lesley was beginning to wake up. He carefully closed the pocket watch and placed it in his pocket before reaching down in picking up his daughter.


	29. Disguise

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**I just wanted to lay everyone's fears to rest. I realize that since I am following the timeline of the book many of you are worried that I am going to kill off Severus. I can tell you that this is not the case, I never liked the fact that Severus died in the books and I wouldn't kill him off in my own story. **

**Also a lot of people have been asking when Severus is going to show up again, you should know that it wouldn't be soon. I might not be planning to kill Severus off but other than that I am following the books closely and since Severus didn't show up in them until close to the end, he won't in my story. Though I will be moving along quicker than books because I'm assuming that most, if not all, of the readers know what happened and I'll only be adding parts that are important to my story. **

**I still hope to get to Shell Cottage by the time that part 2 comes out, though I know it will be hard since I only have about 18 days left. **

**Anyways…**

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry sat in the third row, along with Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. His hands resting in his lap as he watched Fleur in her beautiful white dress, and her father in his expensive looking dress robes, make their way down the aisle towards a grinning Bill.

When they made it to the alter Harry was surprised to see the same small wizard, who had presided at Dumbledore's funeral, smile and begin to welcome everyone to the wedding.

Harry watched the proceedings distractedly; he kept glancing back to the house. He tried not to but he couldn't help it, as he knew his daughter was inside, alone, asleep in the guest room. After the fifth time he had looked over his shoulder Hermione elbowed him and hissed quietly "Stop it. She's fine, just try to pay attention, people are starting to look."

Harry gave a swift nod; he knew Hermione was right; it looked odd that he kept glancing back at the house. He turned his attention back towards the front of the ceremony.

Harry noted that Fleur really did look beautiful and it had nothing to do with her Veela background. She was just positively glowing with happiness and so was Bill. The couple looked so happy and so in love, holding hands as the wizard read them their vows.

It had Harry thinking back to the end of the year, after that fateful Valentine's Day. He had had that, he had shared that love with Severus but it was never meant to be. Harry had to mentally shake himself. He had lately found himself thinking back to the moments of joy and happiness he had spent with Severus. He even dreamed of the man holding him close and telling him he loved him, but Harry needed to make himself stop. Severus Snape was a killer, Harry had obviously never meant anything to the man and for the sake of his daughter and the Wizarding world he needed to get over it.

"…then I declare you bonded for life."

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when everyone around him began cheering and clapping. He watched as Fleur and Bill leaned in and kissed and he too began clapping. He turned to his left where Hermione was sniffing back tears and Ron had his arm wrapped around her.

"Now," Bill said as he pulled away from Fleur "let the celebration begin!"

Everyone got to their feet, cheering and clapping as they watched Bill and Fleur lead the way down the aisle.

Everyone else quickly followed them.

…

Harry was standing near the entrance to the tent, watching the people inside who were dancing on the dance floor. Luna and her father caught his eye; they danced side by side, spinning in circles with their hands above their heads. It made Harry smile.

He was trying to slip away from the party, as he wanted to go inside and check on Lesley. He found it easier than he normally would have since he was disguised as one of the Weasley's cousins. Really he was polyjuiced as a muggle from the town, who had red hair, freckles and was slightly chubbier than Harry was. He fit right in with the large amount of Weasley relatives, who all seemed to be sporting red hair and freckles.

Therefore because no one recognized him as the famous Harry Potter, he wasn't being pestered by all the people who would normally seek him out to talk to him, and since Hermione and Ron had decided to make their way onto the dance floor, Harry was finally free to sneak inside.

Just as he was turning in that direction he was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned his head to see Mrs. Weasley standing beside him. She was holding Lesley in her arms. Though, if you didn't know it, you would never have guessed that the child was Harry's. Lesley's hair had been charmed red to match Bill's and her eyes had been charmed blue to match Fleur's.

Harry turned around and frowned, he knew the disguise was necessary but he wasn't sure how he felt about his daughter being turned into a Weasley.

"My wand began to vibrate when the monitor picked up that Lesley had woken up," Mrs. Weasley explained quietly to Harry so that no one would overhear. "We've already started the rumor going around that she is Bill and Fleur's daughter, by the end of the wedding everyone who attended will most likely know."

Harry felt his stomach clench at that, as his daughter blinked up at him. She was wearing a brown and white floral dress, as well as a matching headband with a bow in her hair. Harry thought the outfit looked nice on her; though he couldn't help but think it would look even better if she had her real appearance.

"Of course Bill and Fleur are busy right now," Mrs. Weasley looked past him to where her son and daughter-in-law were laughing and having a good time on the dance floor "so it would only make sense for someone else to take care of her for the moment."

Mrs. Weasley raised her voice when a few of Fleur's Veela cousins walked by "Would you take her for now Barney, I have to run inside and grab something?"

When the Veela cousins were gone Mrs. Weasley lowered her voice again "If anyone asks you whose she is, you can tell them she is Bill and Fleur's. We've been saying that they covered up the pregnancy for their own reasons…but that they were planning to get married before they even found out they were pregnant. After all, in these times, everyone is covering something up."

"What about Fred, George, Ginny and Charlie?" Harry asked, finding a flaw in the explanation.

"We told them early this morning the same thing, and said that Lesley was born a few days ago. They were a little miffed at first that we hadn't told them sooner but we explained with the stress of the wedding, it just didn't seem the right time to tell them. They still aren't very pleased but they said they understood." Mrs. Weasley told him.

Harry nodded and held out his hands to take his daughter. He was slightly worried that Lesley wouldn't recognize him in his disguise and begin crying. But as soon as she was in his arms he felt the tingle in the pit of his stomach that he associated with Lesley's magic searching out his, and Lesley began to relax.

Harry smiled down at Lesley before he moved towards the tent and sat down at one of the tables that was empty and closest to the exit.

Lesley's wide eyes took in everything as they moved from him to above him where the tent was being ruffled by the wind outside, and the silvery streamers that were hung up all around. Her eyes darted to the guests walking around, making their way from their tables to the dance floor and buffet, their robes a variety of colors.

Harry watched her in amusement, Mrs. Weasley had told him that newborns didn't have the best sight but that they were able to pick out color and would often become distracted by something that was very colorful.

Harry adjusted Lesley in his arms, his finger swept over the corner of her mouth wiping away drool that had gathered there. Her eyes snapped back to him and then she made a cooing sound as her arm stretched up towards him.

Harry placed his finger in his daughter's hand and watched as she tried to pull it towards her mouth. Harry shook his head; he guessed he should figure out where Mrs. Weasley put her pacifier since no matter how clean his fingers were they weren't the best things for Lesley to be putting near her mouth.

Harry looked up at the crowd of people, trying to figure out where Mrs. Weasley had gone, when he saw Fred, George, Ron and Hermione coming towards him.

"Ah H…Barney," George said, catching himself at the last moment "looks like mum has somehow stuck you with watching our niece, has she?"

Harry thought it would feel weird that the Weasleys were thinking of Lesley as their family but at that moment he realized it wasn't. He guessed it was because he thought of the Weasleys as his family, so really he thought of Fred and George and the rest of the Weasley siblings as his own siblings and therefore them being Lesley's Uncles didn't seem that strange.

"Uh…yeah," Harry answered.

George held out his hands in a gesture for Harry to hand him Lesley.

Harry was reluctant at first like any over protective parent would be when allowing someone else to hold their child for the first time, especially a joker like George but he knew he couldn't just refuse. So gently he handed his daughter to George and eyed him warily as George held Lesley up in front of him.

"Make sure to support her head!" Harry blurted as he watched Lesley grow uncomfortable in George's arms and begin jerking her feet as she twisted in his grasp.

"Yeah you prat," Fred said as he took Lesley from George's arms "you're holding her wrong, no wonder Bill and Fleur didn't tell us until now, they probably thought that you would break her."

Harry felt like he was going to have a panic attack as the twins practically manhandled his daughter. Fred was holding her only slightly better than George had been and Lesley was starting to squirm, her face scrunched up and Harry knew she was about to cry.

"Oi now you've done it," George said "she much preferred me to you, you dolt."

Harry shot a desperate look to Ron and Hermione who were both watching the scene worriedly.

Ron got the message and stepped in "Here," he said carefully taking the squirming baby from Fred's arms.

Fred gave him a skeptical look as Ron cradled Lesley in his arms, making sure to properly support her neck, "Like she's going to like you any better."

But as soon as Lesley was settled in Ron's arms she stopped squirming and the tears that had gathered in her eyes were slowly blinked away. Harry had a feeling it was because Ron had spent more time with Lesley, and had held her before, but also he was much gentler with her and Harry had noticed in the last few days that Ron seemed to have a natural way with Lesley.

Fred and George's eyes widened "Well look at that…." Fred said.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" George added.

"Well Hermione, seems like you've gotten yourself a real catch there" Fred continued.

Ron blushed but Hermione just smiled at him "It would seem so," she said.

Fred and George shook their heads before laughing at the thought of Ron being a real catch, and walking away.

"Those prats…" Ron whispered under his breath, turning red.

"Don't worry about them Ron," Hermione said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder which only seemed to make him turn redder.

"Thank Merlin Ron," Harry said taking a deep breath and walking over to his friends "I almost had a heart attack."

Ron smiled at Harry and handed Lesley back to him "No worries mate, I wouldn't want to have Fred and George passing me round like a Quaffle either."

Harry clutched Lesley to him, he hoped he didn't have another encounter like that again, he didn't know if he could handle it.

Lesley, who had calmed down, was again trying to place things in her mouth, she started with her hand before she then began to suck on Harry's dress robes. Harry pulled them from her mouth with a disgruntled look and then remembered his search for Ms. Weasley and the pacifier.

"I'm just going to see if I can find her pacifier," Harry told Ron and Hermione. They nodded and watched him go.

Harry found Mrs. Weasley rather quickly, she was smiling and laughing with Arthur, Remus and Tonks.

"Oh Barney," she said when she saw him approaching "how's are little Lesley doing?"

"Good, I think she needs her pacifier though," Harry said as he gestured to the baby who again was trying to suck on his robes "either that or she might be hungry."

"Well I think I left her pacifier in the bathroom, I'll just go get it for her and grab a bottle as well" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh you don't have to," Harry said not wanting to pull her from her conversation "I can get it."

"Nonsense dear," Mrs. Weasley said "I'll be right back."

Then she was hurriedly making her way to the house.

"So this is Bill and Fleur's secret bundle of joy," Tonks said "can I hold her?"

Harry got an uneasy feeling in his stomach as an image of Fred and George popped into his mind, but after a second Harry nodded his head "Of course," he said and handed Lesley to Tonks.

Harry was relieved when Tonks cradled her gently in the crook of her arm and smoothed a hand through her hair that was slightly sticking up.

Tonks looked to Remus who was standing right beside her and grinned "Isn't she just precious?"

Remus, who had been smiling softly down at Lesley, looked over at Tonks, taking in his wife's expression he frowned and then gave a stiff nod.

Tonks didn't seem to notice the look Remus had given her as she was back to gazing down at Lesley with a peaceful expression on her face, but that didn't mean Harry hadn't.

He gave Remus a strange look, his parent's old friend had been acting weird lately Harry had noticed but tonight especially something just didn't seem right with him.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Weasley returned with a bottle of milk and a pacifier "Here we go," she stated, handing the items to Harry.

"Would you like to?" Harry asked holding out the bottle to Tonks, he didn't want to move Lesley from her comfortable spot in Tonks' arms just yet.

Tonks smiled widely at him "Yeah," she said happily taking the bottle from him. She held the tip to Lesley's mouth and she quickly latched on the tip, sucking fiercely.

Harry smiled as he watched; he had a feeling that Tonks would make a great mom if she and Remus ever decided to have kids. Though judging by Remus' behavior Harry wasn't so sure about his ex-Professor.

Harry frowned when a wizard he thought he knew passed by the group of five. "Um who is that?" Harry asked pointing to the man as he took a seat at one of the tables.

Mr. Weasley looked over to where Harry was pointing and nodded "Ah that's Elphais Doge, he wrote Dumbledore's obituary for the Prophet a while back."

Harry nodded, that's where he realized he remembered the old wizard from. Before he left the Dursley's that summer he had read Doge's obituary for Dumbledore in the Prophet.

Harry looked back at Lesley, torn between staying with her and going to talk to Doge, he had some questions about Dumbledore that he hoped the man could answer for him.

"Um," he looked at Mrs. Weasley "would you mind…" his eyes traveled to Lesley who was still suckling from her bottle in Tonks' arms.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley said so that only Harry could hear him "Lesley is in good hands."

"Right," Harry nodded, he took one last look at his daughter before he made his way over to Doge.

…

Twenty minutes later Harry was feeling more confused about how he felt about Dumbledore than he had went he went over to talk to Doge.

Muriel, Ron's great aunt, had come over and joined the conversation. She had told Doge that he was just biased and that his obituary had glazed over the more uncommonly known issues of Dumbledore's life. That he had covered up the conspiracies surrounding the death of Dumbledore's younger sister (Harry had never even known Dumbledore had a sister) and the time that Dumbledore spent dabbling in dark magic. She had told Harry that Rita Skeeter was coming out with her own book that revealed all of Dumbledore's deep, dark secrets.

Doge had protested and told Harry not to listen, that it was all lies but it had left Harry doubting everything he had ever known about Dumbledore.

Harry was making his way back to Mrs. Weasley who he could see on the other side of the room holding Lesley, who seemed to be asleep in her arms.

However before he could make it there a bright light flew through the tent canopy and transformed into a silvery white lynx patronus, it then opened its mouth and said in Kingsley's deep voice "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They're coming."

There was a few seconds of silence and then mass ciaos broke out. The wards had fallen and the guests began popping away. People were running in every direction, looking for loved ones and screaming in their panic.

Harry's first instinct was to get to Lesley but as he was trying to make his way there Hermione and Ron appeared next to him.

"We have to go now!" Hermione shouted to him.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to leave his daughter but Hermione grabbed his arm and was pulling him away.

"She'll be safe Harry, safer than she would be with you here. Now let's go!" Hermione snapped at him.

Harry threw one last look towards Mrs. Weasley and his daughter before he felt the pull of apparation and then they were gone.


	30. Somewhere Safe

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry, Ron and Hermione landed in the middle of a busy sidewalk, though the muggles around them barely seemed to notice them as they rushed by.

Harry stared blankly ahead, where just seconds before his daughter had been, and then he blinked as he took in the lights from the traffic and the stores all around them.

"Where are we exactly?" he heard Ron ask Hermione.

"Tottenham Court Road," was Hermione's reply "now let's get going, we need to find some place for you two to change."

"Change, we haven't got anything to change into?" Ron said as he began walking away with Hermione.

Harry was left standing by himself on the sidewalk as people pushed past him. Harry couldn't move, he felt a wave of fear hit him as he thought of his small daughter resting in Mrs. Weasley's arms, in a place that was now probably being raided by Death Eaters.

Then Hermione was in his line of vision, as she and Ron had doubled back for him, "Harry," she said in annoyance "Come on!"

Harry shook himself "The wedding…" he whispered "Lesley…I can't just leave her!"

Hermione grabbed his arm "You can't go back Harry," she said to him sternly but quietly, trying to pull him with her. "They are after you not her, or anyone else at the wedding. If you go back you'll only be putting yourself and everyone else in danger. She'll be safe, everyone thinks she is Bill and Fleur's, you have to trust that."

Harry took a deep breath and then nodded. Of course Hermione was right.

"Okay…" he said and then gave into the tugging on his sleeve; he began walking with her and Ron until they made their way out of the public view and found themselves in a deserted alleyway.

Hermione looked around and when she was sure they were alone she began digging through her small handbag.

Harry and Ron shared a look of awe as they watched Hermione's arm disappear into the bag, all the way down to her shoulder which judging by the size of the bag, should have been impossible.

As Hermione pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, she caught their looks and rolled her eyes "It's an undetectable extension charm," she said, handing the clothes to Ron, before digging out a pair of jeans and a shirt for Harry. "I've had all the essentials packed for days. Books, clothes, really anything I thought would be useful. I grabbed your rucksack this morning Harry…I just had this feeling…"

"I wish you'd told me…" Harry muttered under his breath, but then he shook his head and let out a sigh. He himself had known this day was coming; he couldn't blame Hermione for it. "Sorry…" he said looking up at Hermione.

The look she gave him back was one of understanding.

"…and thanks," Harry added as he took the bundle of clothes from her.

"Don't mention it," Hermione said "but hurry and get those on, then we'll need to find somewhere safe to go."

Harry nodded as he shrugged out of his robes and pulled on the muggle shirt and jeans. Then when both he and Ron had changed, they gave Hermione their robes to put in her bag, and then left in search for a place where they could sit down and figure things out without being disturbed.

Walking up the London streets they found a shabby little all-night café that was empty and decided that it would have to do.

They walked in and took a seat at one of the tables. A waitress came by and they each ordered a latte, though Ron looked a bit wary when she came back a few minutes later and placed the greyish looking drinks in front of them.

"What do you think we should do now?" Ron asked eyeing the coffee as Hermione took a sip of hers.

"I'm not sure, we don't have many options" Hermione said.

"What about the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head "we should try to stay out of the Wizarding world as much as possible. Going to the Leaky Cauldron wouldn't be a good idea, that's where Voldemort would expect us to go."

Ron frowned "Then where else is there?" he asked skeptically.

"I say we head to the countryside, once there we can send a message to the Order" Hermione said, lowering her voice as the bell charmed above the door and two workmen walked in. They sat down just a few tables away.

"Okay," Ron said "that sounds fine, but let's get out of here, I don't want to drink this muck" he gestured to the coffee.

Hermione nodded and reached into her bag, intending to pull out some muggle cash to pay for the lattes. That's when Harry noticed the workmen both make identical movements as they pulled their wands out of their pockets.

Harry had his wand out too in no time "Get down!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione as he shot a spell at the two Death Eaters.

The fight only lasted a few minutes before Harry, Ron and Hermione were able to subdue the Death Eaters. They decided to just erase their memories and clean up the café, which after their fight was in shambles, so that when they came to they wouldn't remember that the Golden Trio had been there.

When they were finished Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and shook his head "But how did they find us?" he said worriedly, as he glanced at the two Death Eaters who were now sitting back at their table, unconscious.

Both Hermione and Harry shook their heads, having no idea.

Ron's eyes widened "Do you think you still have the trace on you?"

"He can't have," Hermione said "the trace breaks at seventeen."

"But are you positive Hermione?" Ron asked "Maybe they've figured out a way for it to last longer?"

Hermione looked uncertain.

Harry was shaking his head "If I do still have the trace on me we can't just apparate to the countryside, if you use magic around me they'll know where to find us. We have to go somewhere else."

They thought it over for a moment "What about Grimmauld place?" Harry asked after a moment.

"But Snape can get in there Harry" Hermione said frowning.

Harry almost cringed at the mention of Severus but then swallowed and said "But I was talking to Mr. Weasley and he said that they have put up spells and curses on the house to deter Snape from entering."

Hermione still looked unconvinced.

"What other choice do we have?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, she knew Harry was right.

…

Harry breathed deeply as the dust cloud that was supposed to resemble Dumbledore's ghost, exploded before them.

"That was…" Harry began, trying to find the right word as he looked at the pile of dust on the floor.

"That was terrible!" Hermione sobbed, hiding her face in the crook of Ron's arm.

"It was just something to scare off Snape," Ron said rubbing Hermione's back "don't worry about it."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and then took out her wand and cast a spell into the hallway.

When nothing happened Ron asked "What did you do?"

Hermione shook her head "We're alone."

Harry led the way down the hall "We should find a room to sleep for the night," he said walking into the study.

"Let's just stay in here," Hermione said pointing to the two couches that were sitting face to face "I don't want to be alone."

Harry agreed and they began setting up the room to sleep in.

Ten minutes later the three sat in the room quietly. Harry was on one couch, while Hermione was on the other. Ron had transfigured an old vase into a mattress to sleep on but at the moment he too was sitting on one of the couches beside Hermione.

Harry was staring down at the pocket watch in his hands; he had taken it out of his pants pocket once he had gotten seated. He had sighed in relief when he had opened it and saw that the hand which read 'Lesley' was still pointing to the word safe.

Harry's eyes scanned over the moving picture of his daughter and he had to blink back tears. He wondered if he would ever see her again.

Then out of nowhere a slivery light flew through the door of the study and raced towards them before solidifying into a weasel and saying, in Mr. Weasley's voice "_Family is safe, little ones too. Do not reply, we are being watched." _

Harry heard Ron let out a sigh of relief and looked over at him and Hermione as the weasel disappeared.

Ron was holding Hermione's hand and Harry saw him give it a tight squeeze before relaxing back into the couch.

Hermione caught his eyes and gave him a reassuring look.

Harry felt relieved, though he had been glad to see that the watch declared his daughter to be safe, it was still comforting to hear it for sure.

…

Harry woke up early the next morning, before Ron or Hermione.

Not wanting to wake either of the two, Harry quickly reached for his glasses that he had placed on the floor beside the couch, before he went to bed the night before. Then he carefully stood up, making sure to tiptoe around the mattress Ron was lying on.

Harry made his way out of the study and decided to take a look upstairs while he waited for Ron and Hermione to wake up.

Harry walked up the steps of the main staircase. He frowned as he passed a few of the rooms on his way up. Their doors were open and things lay about like someone had gone through them looking for something.

When Harry reached the top landing, a floor which he had never been on before, he found that there were only two doors.

Harry looked up at the first one and read the nameplate "_Sirius" _he whispered quietly, before placing his hand on the door and pushing it open.

The room looked like all the others he had passed. The dust had been upset and it looked like a tornado had torn through the room. Clothes were laying everywhere, the pillows and bed sheets were hanging off the bed, and there was parchment and quills strewn across the floor from the desk that was on the far side.

Harry shook his head, he wondered whether Mundungus had come around to look for more items he could steal and sell, or possibly Severus had been there…though Harry didn't want to think about that.

A letter that was on the floor, lying next to Sirius' bed, caught Harry's eye and he bent down to pick it up.

His eyes widened when he began to read it and realized that the letter was to Sirius from his mom. Harry read the whole letter, apparently he had just turned one when his mom had written the letter and sent it to Sirius. She was writing to tell him about how much baby Harry had enjoyed the toy broom Sirius had gotten him.

When Harry got to the bottom of the page, he realized that the ending was missing; he guessed there should have been another page. So Harry got down on his hands and knees and looked around the room for it, but he couldn't find it.

Finally he looked under the bed and something caught his eye. It wasn't the letter, but instead, part of a picture. Harry pulled it towards him and looked down at it. His mother had written that she was sending Sirius a picture of baby Harry on the new broom with James and Lily. But the picture had been torn until only less than half of it remained.

Harry believed it was part of the picture his mom had mentioned in her letter, as the end of a toy broom handle could be seen, but all that was left of the picture was his smiling father, and the background that must have been their sitting room.

Harry looked around but he couldn't find the rest of the picture or the end of the letter.

Harry left the room when he could hear movement from downstairs, and then Ron and Hermione were frantically calling his name.

"I'm up here!" he called as he walked out of Sirius' bedroom. He was about to go downstairs when the nameplate on the door, across from Sirius' room, caught his eye. Harry stepped closer to the door, just as Hermione and Ron appeared on the landing.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, slightly out of breath "When we woke up and you were gone, we were worried something had happened to you!"

Harry wasn't listening; he ran his fingers across the name on the door and then gave Hermione a meaningful look before gesturing to the door.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to the name, and then she gasped.

"_Regulus Arcturus Black"_ Hermione read aloud "R.A.B."

Harry nodded.

"Do you think it could be the same one?" Ron asked.

"It's possible," Hermione said "I mean Regulus was a death eater, so he would have referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord, and he probably spent enough time with him that he might have been able to figure out Voldemort's secret. Plus I don't think they ever found out what happened to Regulus, he just disappeared one day."

"Well there' only one way to find out," Harry said, pushing the door open.

The trio entered the room.

"Accio locket!" Harry said taking out his wand.

Nothing happened.

"I guess we'll just have to look for it.

…

They searched the room from top to bottom for over an hour, but they found nothing.

"This is useless!" Ron groaned as he straightened from his spot near the closet.

"I don't think it's here," Harry agreed, brushing the dust from his pants.

"It could be somewhere else in the house," Hermione said in thought "I mean I know we cleaned it in fifth year but we weren't looking for the locket at the time, maybe we just missed…" she trailed off and looked as though she was lost in a distant memory.

"There was a locket…" she said finally.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Don't you remember?" Hermione asked "When we cleaned out the drawing room, there was a locket in that old desk and none of us could figure out how to open it."

Harry and Ron both looked at her in horror, as realization hit them.

"We threw it out," Ron said in disbelieve, as he remembered it going into the trash pile when they couldn't get it open "we'll never find it now!"

"Maybe…" Harry said getting an idea "or maybe not."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out.

…

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so much like the books, as I've been saying basically everything that happens in my story from now on happened in the book, just with a few little differences like the picture, and the watch. I'll try to hurry though this; the next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**I was annoyed that the part where Harry is searching though Sirius' room and finds the letter wasn't put into the movie. I hope it doesn't screw up part 2 where Severus' memories are concerned. **


	31. Request

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry stood by the window in the study, looking out at the street where three men in black cloaks had gathered and were keeping watch on the street. It had been three days since Kreacher had left and Harry was starting to get anxious.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he watched the cloaked figures in the middle of the square. They kept glancing up at the old house that they couldn't see and it was unnerving Harry. He knew they had to be Death Eaters, and the fact that they couldn't actually see number twelve was only a small comfort to Harry.

"They still out there mate?" Ron asked coming into the room and flopping down on the couch.

"Of course," Harry said "Where would they have gone. They know we're in here, they just don't know how to get in themselves."

Ron shrugged "Well it's not like they're going to suddenly figure it out, Dumbledore was the secret keeper and with him gone no one will be able to get into this house unless a member of the Order brings them in. So you can stop that, looking out the window and fidgeting, it won't do any good and you're making me nervous."

Harry looked over at his friend; Ron wasn't looking at him, instead he was staring up at the ceiling.

Harry sighed and moved away from the window to sit next to Ron.

Harry pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open, staring at the picture of his daughter, he really missed her.

Ron watched him "She'll be fine, you know that right? As long as everyone believes she is Bill and Fleur's, and really they have no reason not to believe it, then she will be safe."

Harry nodded, he did know that but it didn't make the pain of leaving her any easier.

The door to the study opened and Hermione walked in. She sat down on the couch across from them and pulled out her copy of Beedle the Bard.

Ron let out a groan "I can't believe he's still not back yet. How hard could it possibly be to find Dung?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "As I've told you before Ronald, it will do no use complaining about it, you just have to find something to keep you busy until he gets back."

Ron frowned and sat quietly for a moment. Then he pulled out the Deluminator, an annoying habit he had picked up, and clicked it.

The light in the room went off.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed "I'm trying to read."

Ron frowned "Sorry…" he said "I forget I'm doing it."

Hermione gave him a look that said she didn't believe him, and Harry could feel an argument coming on.

Harry stood up from the couch and made his way out of the study, he was going to go wait in the kitchen.

Before he could get downstairs the front door opened and Harry whipped around to see a figure in long dark robes step into the house. The ghostly dust figure of Dumbledore appeared and flew at the figure.

"I did not kill you Albus," they said and the dust Dumbledore exploded.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the figure defensively "Don't move!" he shouted.

"Hold your fire, it's me Remus" the man said.

Harry didn't lower his wand, Ron and Hermione appeared at the door of the study.

"Oh Remus," Hermione said "It's so good to see you."

She was about to step forward to greet him but Harry shook his head "Wait," he told Hermione "prove it!"

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, married to Tonks and I taught you how to use the patronus charm Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

Harry lowered his wand and smiled at his old Professor "Well I had to check."

Remus grinned "Speaking as your Defense teacher I would have thought you a fool not to, Hermione you shouldn't be so quick to trust."

Hermione blushed.

Harry gave Remus a hug and then invited him to come in; he wanted to know what had happened after they had left the wedding.

The group moved to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Harry, Ron and Hermione told Remus about what had happened when they left the wedding, and their run in with the Death Eaters.

Remus looked displeased but shook of their concerns about Harry still having the trace on him. He said it was impossible, but still a worrying thought that they had been able to find Harry. He told them that if the Death Eaters truly knew that Harry was in Grimmauld place, there would be more than three of them outside, but that they were staking out every house that had a connection to the Order.

Harry felt slightly relieved at that.

"What happened to everyone at the wedding?" Harry asked anxiously.

Remus sighed "Kingsley saved us; he gave us enough time for most of the wedding guests to get away. Then they interrogated the rest of us, though they didn't know that you, Harry, had been at the wedding. They were brutal and came with no pretenses of what they were after but once they realized you weren't there and we had no information, they left.

"But everyone was okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah, everyone was fine, a little shaken up but fine" Remus said.

Harry looked at his hands, that really wasn't much information. He wanted to ask about Lesley but he knew he couldn't without it seeming weird and blowing his cover.

However, once again, Ron came to his rescue "What about Bill and Fleur? The baby's okay?"

"Yes," Remus said "they and the baby are fine. After the Death Eaters left and we cleaned up, they left for Shell Cottage. I think they were glad to be going home."

Harry held back a sigh of relief and shot a thankful look at Ron when Remus wasn't looking.

Remus straightened in his chair and then looked at Harry "Now I understand if you can't confirm this Harry, but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission."

"He did," Harry nodded "and Ron and Hermione are coming with me."

"I see," Remus said "I don't suppose you could tell me what this mission is?"

"No, I'm sorry Remus, I can't." Harry said "I promised Dumbledore."

Remus sighed "I thought you might say that," he shifted in his chair "But I think I could still be of some use to you. You know what I am, I could protect you and I wouldn't have to know what you were up to."

Harry hesitated, it was a very tempting offer, but then he thought about something "What about Tonks?" he asked.

"What about her?" Remus asked.

Harry frowned and Hermione piped up "Well you're married, what does she think about you coming away with us?"

Remus scowled "Tonks will be perfectly safe without me; she's at her parent's house."

There was something strange about Remus' answer. Tonks was part of the Order; it didn't make sense that she would be hidden away at her parents' house.

"Remus…" Harry began but the older man cut him off.

"Tonks is pregnant," he said, but he didn't look pleased.

"That's wonderful…" Hermione began but she too was cut off by Remus.

"Yes, thanks," he said stiffly "now do you accept my offer. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have disapproved, he did after all appoint me as DADA teacher."

Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry.

"So let me get this straight," Harry said "You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house, and come away with us?"

"She'll be perfectly fine there," Remus said indifferently. "Harry I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

Harry's fists clenched as he thought about Tonks, sitting at home pregnant, by herself, worrying about where her husband was. He thought of himself only a month before, at Dursely's trying to come to terms with the fact that he was pregnant. Going through it alone, worrying if he would lose the baby after his fall from the motorbike, while Snape was off murdering people and cursing their body parts off.

Harry shivered, anger pooling within him.

"Well," Harry said, his teeth clenching "I'm not. I'm pretty sure he'd be wondering why you weren't sticking with your own kid, actually."

Remus' face drained of color.

Hermione and Ron looked between Harry and Remus worriedly.

"You don't understand!" Remus said.

"Explain then" Harry said.

"I should have never married Tonks," Remus said "I made a grave mistake and I've regretted it ever since."

Harry stared at Remus in disbelief, he couldn't believe what the man was saying "So you're just going to ditch Tonks and your child and run away with us?" he asked.

Remus sprang to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process "Don't you understand what I've done, what I am? I've made them an outcast, most likely the child will end up like me and even if, by some miracle, it doesn't, then they'll be better off without me. Without a farther they must always be ashamed of."

"Oh Remus don't say that!" Hermione cried, tears in her eyes "How could any child ever be ashamed of you?"

Harry cut Remus off before the man could retort "Oh I don't know Hermione, I'd be pretty ashamed of him right now."

He pictured his own daughter, somewhere miles away, growing up without him. He thought of how much he would give to be with her at that moment, if only he didn't have this stupid mission he had to complete.

Harry surged to his feet "My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your wife and kid, and go on an adventure with us?"

"How dare you…" Remus began but Harry didn't let him finish.

"I would have never believed this," Harry said with a shake of his head "my defense teacher…nothing but a coward."

Harry found himself being thrown against the wall with a bang; Remus had drawn his wand and was breathing heavily. He glared at Harry and then swept from the room.

"Remus!" Hermione called "Remus come back!"

They heard the front door slam and then Remus was gone.

Harry painfully picked himself up from the floor and looked over at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was shaking her head, tears running down her cheeks "Oh Harry, how could you?" she asked.

"He deserved it!" Harry growled angrily "Do you know what I would give to not have to go through with this mission, to be able to go home to my daughter. While he's just going to throw his family away, and then give me some bullshit answer about how it's what my father would have wanted!"

"Still," Ron said "you were kind of harsh."

Harry thought about his childhood, growing up without his parents. He thought of Lesley, would that same fate become her own? "Parents…" Harry said angrily "parents should never leave their children unless…unless they must."

Harry shook his head, gave Ron and Hermione a sad look, and then left the kitchen.

…

An hour later though, Harry found himself back in the kitchen after he had heard a loud crack and Hermione had called for him to come down.

Kreacher had come back and he had bright Mundungus with him.

Dung of course had not been pleased about being brought in by the house elf and had tried to draw his wand on them before Ron had blasted it away.

They cornered him and asked him about the locket.

Dung had given them some sad sob story about how he hadn't even gotten any money for the damn locket, as some witch from the Ministry had come along and threatened to report him, unless he gave it to her.

He had been at a loss as to how to describe the witch until he caught sight of a newspaper that lay on the kitchen table.

"Well…look that's her right there!" he said "Bleeding bow and all."

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at the picture and Harry felt his stomach lurch as they looked into the face of Dolores Umbridge.

"You know what this means don't you?" Harry said.

Hermione was shaking her head "We'll have to make a trip to the Ministry."

…

**A/N: Another great scene from the book (one of my favorites actually) that they didn't bother to put in the movie. It's so annoying that they basically cut Remus and Tonks whole story from the movie, I understand why, but still it was something I was looking forward to seeing. **


	32. Silver Doe

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

_This story is equipped with FastPlay. _

_Scroll down to initiate FastPlay. _

_3_

_2_

_1_

_FastPlay has been initiated, you have now bypassed: _

_Ministry of Magic scene _

_Ron being splinched_

_Coming to the conclusion that Voldemort's name is taboo _

_Ron becoming more and more resentful and angry as they look for the Horcruxes, while he listens to his radio in hopes that he won't hear any of the names of his family members. _

_Please sit back while we return you to your feature presentation. _

…

Harry sat at the opening of the tent, his eyes roaming around the open area where they had decided to camp that night, as he listened to the wind in the trees.

He could distinctly hear the noise of pages being turned as Hermione read through a book.

He wasn't sure what Ron was doing but if he had to take a guess, he would say the other boy was moping around, still angry from the less than gourmet dinner, of fish and mushrooms, they had eaten that night.

Harry rubbed his hands together; it was a rather chilly October evening and he was starting to lose blood flow to his fingers.

Harry was thinking about Lesley, a subject he was often drawn to now, since they really didn't have much to do because they weren't really having much luck with finding or destroying the Horcruxes.

She would be just three months old by now and Harry was feeling guilty about not being there for her.

"Harry!"

Harry almost dropped his wand at the exclamation. Quickly securing his hold on it before it could hit the ground, Harry stood up and hurried into the tent "What is it?" he asked.

"Harry, I've figured it out!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Figured what out?" Harry asked confused.

"Why Dumbledore tried to leave you the sword of Gryffindor in his will" Hermione explained.

Harry looked at her expectantly.

"The sword is goblin made," Hermione began "it takes in that which only makes it stronger!"

Harry frowned, not understanding.

"Don't you see," Hermione said urgently "In our second year you killed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, its blade is now incrusted with the Basilisk venom. We could use it to destroy the Horcruxes!"

Harry's eyes widened "Hermione you're a genius."

Hermione blushed but Harry didn't notice, he was making his way towards the table.

"Now all we have to do is find the sword," Harry said.

"Oh joy!" Ron said sarcastically from his position on the bed.

Harry turned to look at him "Ron?"

"Oh, so you've remembered me huh?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head "What's you problem Ron?"

"What problem…I don't have a problem" Ron said.

"You must have a problem to be acting like this," Harry said "so go on, spit it out."

"Fine I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful just because there's another damn thing we have to find."

"I thought you knew what you signed up for?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Yeah I thought I did too," Ron spat.

"Well then I'm sorry but what part of this isn't up to your expectations?" Harry said, making his way towards Ron "Did you think we'd be staying in five star hotels, finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back with your family by Christmas?"

"I just thought we would have accomplished something by now. I thought you had a plan" Ron growled.

"Ron take it off," Hermione said quietly, walking over to them.

Ron ignored her "Do you know why I listen to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred's, or George's…"

"You think I don't know how this feels?" Harry shouted.

Ron snorted "No you don't know how this feels!" he yelled "You're worse than Remus, accusing him of wanting to go off on some adventure and abandoning his family at the same time. Well you did the same thing didn't you? You're abandoning Lesley; she's growing up without a father! And worse you've dragged Hermione and I along with you, putting our own families in danger, and you don't even care!"

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket in rage, how dare Ron accuse him of abandoning Lesley, he went to throw a hex at Ron but found himself being pushed back by a shield charm. He looked over at Hermione who was already holding out her wand. She had created a shield between Ron and Harry, standing on Harry's side herself.

Harry glared at Ron "Just go then!" he yelled.

"Fine," Ron said "I will!"

"Leave the Horcrux" Harry said.

Ron pulled it from around his neck in a jerky motion and threw it at Harry; it bounced off the shield charm and landed on the ground.

"Well," Ron said looking at Hermione "Are you coming?"

Hermione looked like she was about to cry, she shook her head "Ron I can't, Harry needs us, we promised."

Ron glared at her "Fine!" he shouted, then he turned on his heel and left.

"Ron!" Hermione called, swishing her wand to remove the shield charm "Ron wait…please."

Harry watched as she ran outside, then he bent down to pick up the Horcrux and placed it around his neck.

Hermione came back into the tent a few minutes later; tears were running down her cheeks. "He's gone," she said sadly, and then she plopped down onto her bed and began to cry.

Harry walked away to go and take his post outside the tent again. Ron's words still stung as he sat down and stared into the darkness.

Was he really as bad as Remus? He shook his head, he had to leave, he had to complete this mission. But Ron was right, they had barely accomplished anything, he had left his daughter for nothing. Would she grow up thinking that he had abandoned her? Would she grow up hating him?

…

Harry woke up with a groan. He was lying on the lower bunk in the tent. Harry shook his head as he remembered Bathilda Bagshot turning into a giant snake. If Hermione hadn't come to his rescue, he'd probably be dead.

Harry guessed he must have passed out after Hermione apparated them away. He was grateful to her for getting them out of there.

Harry sat up in bed, his head ached but he tried to ignore it.

His hand went into his pocket and he felt his pocket watch there, but his wand was gone. He looked on the floor beside the bed but it wasn't there either. He wondered if Hermione had it.

Pushing himself up Harry made his way outside the tent to find his friend.

Hermione was sitting on a blanket, leaning up against a tree, with a book in her lap. She looked up at him when he walked out of the tent.

"How are you feeling Harry?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Alright," Harry said quietly, he wasn't going to mention his throbbing head since he knew it would make Hermione feel bad "You?"

"A little shaken up, but I'm fine" Hermione answered.

Harry nodded, moving to sit on the blanket beside her.

"Thanks," he said quietly "I would have been a goner if you hadn't been there."

Hermione patted Harry's knee in response.

Harry looked around "Where are we?"

Hermione was pulling her beaded bag towards her, opening it she said "In the Forest of Dean, my parents used to take me camping here when I was younger."

Harry nodded "You should go inside and get some rest.

Hermione nodded.

Before she could stand up, Harry remembered why he had come outside in the first place "Do you know where my wand is?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"Hermione…" he began.

Hermione reached into her bag and then pulled out, what used to be, his wand. The wood was broken in half, like a twig, the only thing holding it together was the strand of Phoenix feather.

Harry gaped down at it as he took it carefully from Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I cast a hex when we were trying to escape and I think it rebounded and hit your wand" Hermione said.

Harry shook his head "It's fine," he said "it was an accident, I'll just use yours for now while I'm on look out."

Hermione hesitantly nodded and then handed her wand to Harry, still looking sad she made her way into the tent.

…

Severus apparated into the forest, it was dark and he could barely see his surroundings. He hoped Phineas Nigellus was right about this and that Harry and his friends hadn't moved on already.

He had to push down the feeling of excitement at the thought of seeing Harry. He hadn't heard any news about the boy and he had begun to worry that something had happened to him. Though he knew that if the Dark Lord had caught up with him, Severus would have been informed of it.

Severus took a few steps forward. The ground was covered in snow and frost and he found he had to be careful of where he stepped, so that he didn't slip.

He looked around, the sword of Gryffindor clanging against his side as he walked. He looked for the best place to put the sword, as he knew Harry would have to prove himself in order to obtain it.

It was stupid really, Severus thought, Harry had already proven himself once in the Chamber of Secrets, it would only make sense for the sword to remember that, but just in case he would follow Dumbledore's orders and place it somewhere that would take some effort getting to.

Severus found the perfect spot when he came to a frozen pond.

He cast a warming spell to break open the ice before lowering the sword into the water and watching it sink to the bottom. Then he refroze the ice and took a step back. He looked around the dark forest, trying to find the perfect place to wait and watch.

There was a large tree quite a few feet away, it was across from the pound and it was shadowed in such a way that no one would be able to see him unless they were truly looking.

Severus took out his wand and cast his patronus. The silvery doe came to land beside him and looked at him in waiting. "Find Harry Potter and lead him to this spot, to the sword" Severus whispered.

The Doe seemed to nod, and then it stepped slowly away and walked past the pond.

Severus hurried to the tree and crouched down behind it, silently waiting for the doe to return.

It seemed to take forever but finally the light from his doe reappeared and Severus' breath hitched as he saw Harry following behind it.

The boy looked slightly skinnier than he had the last time Severus had seen him, though he guessed that's what happened when you spent your days on the run.

Severus wished he could reveal himself. Wished he could run to Harry and take the boy in his arms, and never let go, but he knew he couldn't. Even if he could have it wouldn't have mattered. Harry thought he was a murder, if he stepped out now Harry would probably be glad with the chance to get revenge for Dumbledore.

Severus shook his head and stayed where he was as he watched Harry look into the pond and try to figure out what to do.

He saw Harry raise his wand and then the boy muttered "Accio sword!"

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes 'Use your brain Harry' he thought, willing Harry to figure it out.

He saw Harry's shoulders slump as he paced back and forth in front of the pond. Then, finally, he shook his head and melted the ice with his wand. He began removing his clothes until he was standing only in his boxers.

Severus tried to ignore the twinge of arousal he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Harry placed his wand on top of his discarded clothes and then walked to the edge of the pond.

"Well…" Severus heard Harry say quietly from across the pond "This is for you Lesley." And then he was jumping into the hole in the ice.

"Lesley?" Severus breathed aloud without thought, before he clamped his mouth shut. 'Who the hell is Lesley?' he thought to himself.

Severus hadn't been able to hang around Private Drive this summer, as the Dark Lord had other tasks for him. Severus didn't think that he would have to worry about a similar situation to the one he had been in the summer before, when Harry had been going out with Nate. He had thought that Harry would have too much to think about after everything that had occurred the year before, to even consider dating.

But now Severus thought, his stomach clamping with unease, maybe Harry had found someone else. Severus did not like that idea one bit, Harry was his…or well, he used to be.

'Maybe Lesley is just a new friend of Harry's' Severus thought clutching at straws, but the thought was doubtful.

Severus returned his gaze to where Harry had jumped into the pond and frowned, the boy hadn't returned to the surface yet.

Surely he would have been up by now, the pond wasn't that deep.

Severus felt fear clutch at him and he began rising to his feet.

What had gone wrong? Was Harry okay?

Severus was about to come out of his hiding place, to make sure that Harry was alright, when he saw another figure approaching.

Severus squinted into the darkness as he realized that it was Mr. Weasley.

Severus silently pleaded that Ron would hurry, if he would just walk a little faster, someone had to get to Harry.

Then Ron was jumping into the pond, with all his clothes on (thank merlin) and pulling a sputtering Harry out.

Once Severus knew that Harry was alive and well, he dissaparated into the night, he knew that he had done his job and it was his time to leave.

…

**A/N: I'm going to the cottage this weekend, I'll be brining my computer with me but I'm not sure what the internet connection will be like. Hopefully I'll still be able to post but if not, at least I'll still be able to write and then I can post when I get back on Monday. Hopefully they'll be a lot of 'review alerts' waiting for me in my inbox when I get back XD **

**For those who live in a country with a long weekend, have fun! And for those who don't, I still hope you have a good weekend :) **


	33. Reunited

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Here we go, Shell Cottage, at least I got to my halfway mark and on the 15****th**** as I promised. **

**Enjoy! **

…

_This story is equipped with FastPlay. _

_Scroll down to initiate FastPlay. _

_3_

_2_

_1_

_FastPlay has been initiated, you have now bypassed: _

_Harry and Ron destroying the Horcrux_

_Deciding to go to Xenophilius Lovegood's home _

_Learning about the tale of the tree brothers_

_Being betrayed by Xenophilius _

_Running into the snatchers _

_Malfoy Manor Scene _

_Dobby dying :( _

_Please sit back while we return you to your feature presentation. _

…

Harry stared down at the small elf in his arms and felt tears slide down his cheeks. Dobby was dead. Dobby who had tried so hard to save Harry in his second year, who had been so willing to help Harry out whenever he had a problem, who had just saved not only his life but Ron's, Hermione's, and everyone else's who had been in that dungeon prison.

Without Dobby, they most likely would have been dead, tortured to death by Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Harry shook his head, he couldn't believe it, Dobby went down in the books as somebody else who had died for him.

Dobby was a true friend and Harry would always remember his sacrifice; he wanted to do something to honor the brave little elf's memory.

Harry looked up at his friends "I want to bury him."

Ron and Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment; they both seemed to be trying to take in what happened.

Finally Ron nodded "Right…yeah, let's bring him to the garden. We can bury him there."

Harry lifted the lifeless form of the elf gently, cradling him in his arms as they made their way to the cottage on the hill.

Harry could see Bill up ahead of them, helping a limping Olivander and a staggering Griphook towards the cottage.

The walk to the garden seemed longer than it should have, Harry felt the weight of Dobby's death pressing against his chest. Bill had gone into the cottage with Olivander and Griphook, but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna all walked past the house and into the backyard until they reached the garden.

Harry laid the elf down on the ground and pulled off his jacket to wrap the small elf in it. As he did so, he asked Ron "Do you have a shovel?" though he didn't take his eyes off Dobby once.

"Yeah…" Ron said, his voice trailing off as he walked away. He came back moments later with two shovels he had gotten from the shed. He pointed to a spot in the garden; it was in the middle of the flowers and shrubs, and looked out towards the ocean.

Harry nodded, and then he and Ron began to dig.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Luna standing next to Hermione, the two were huddled close and Luna seemed to be rubbing Hermione's back in comfort. Hermione looked as pale as a sheet and Harry was reminded of her piercing screams as Bellatrix tortured her while he and Ron were locked in the dungeon; Harry dug his shovel into the ground more forcefully.

Harry didn't know how long it had been, but awhile after they began to dig, after both he and Ron were sweating and their muscles ached, Harry deemed the grave deep enough to place Dobby in.

Both he and Ron crawled out of the grave and gently lowered the house elf into it, and then proceeded to cover it up with dirt.

Harry looked at their handy work, he knew Dobby would he pleased with it but he just didn't think it was enough for his old friend.

Luna moved away from Hermione for a moment and she pulled out her wand. With one swish she had transfigured a small rock that lay in the garden, into a small but elegant headstone, with the words _Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf _craved into it.

The four said their goodbyes and then made their way towards the cottage; they knew that they should get Hermione into the warmth.

They came in through the front door. Harry was the last one in; as the door closed behind him Harry shut his eyes tight, letting his hand run over his face as he groaned.

"BAAH!"

Harry's eyes flew open and they landed on his daughter, who was sitting in the front room, on the carpeted floor, next to Fleur. She was still disguised with red hair and blue eyes, but she was there. She had a smile on her face and she was playing with blocks.

Harry blinked a few times; he couldn't believe she was actually real. With everything that had happened, with the confusion of getting to Shell Cottage and the tragedy of Dobby's death, Harry had forgotten just whose home they had apparated to.

They were at Bill and Fleur's, the same Bill and Fleur who were taking care of his daughter.

"I got both Griphook and Olivander set up in the guest roo…" Bill trailed off a he came down the stairs. He looked at everyone in the room, as they all looked between Harry and Lesley. Harry's eyes never left her.

"Finite Incantatem" Fleur murmured from beside Lesley and the red hair turned to black, while the blue eyes turned green.

Harry stepped forward; he was still slightly in shock and moved stiffly. Lesley looked up at him when he got close. She titled her head to the side a bit so that she could look up at him, and then her hand flew up in the air, clutching a tiny block like she was offering it to him, "Bah!" she said again.

Harry practically fell to his knees in front of her "Bah," he repeated, not even thinking about it. She was still holding the block out to him.

With trembling hands Harry reached over and plucked Lesley into his arms. The tingling pull in the pit of his stomach of her magic searching out his was stronger than it had ever been, and Harry gasped at the sensation.

Lesley seemed to let out a sigh too as he held her firmly but gently in his arms.

"She remembers you," Fleur said with a smile, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah…" he choked out and he could fell tears run freely down his face.

Harry relaxed, after the stress of what they had been through that day, Harry could think of nothing better than to hold his daughter in his arms.

Fleur stood up and made her way to Ron, Hermione and Luna.

"Let us give them a moment," Harry could hear Fleur say and then "Oh dear Hermione, you look like you could use some rest."

Harry heard Fleur taking Hermione upstairs, while Bill brought Luna and Ron to the kitchen to get them something to eat.

Harry tuned everything out, other than him and his daughter.

He pulled away slightly and looked down at her, she was so much bigger now, Harry just couldn't believe it. He thought back to the last time he had seen her at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She had been so tiny then, only a few days old, now he realized as he counted the months, she must be eight months old.

Harry felt guilt ridden as he wiped away a tear from his cheek; he hadn't been in his daughter's life for eight months…what a terrible father he was.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

She just stared at him curiously, then a giant grin spread across her face and she yelled "Baah!" her hands shooting up into the air.

"She just learned that," Bill said sitting down on the couch that was next to Harry and startling him. Harry looked at him in confusion. "Bah," Bill explained "It's the first…sound, she's learned."

"Oh right," Harry said.

Bill smiled sadly at him "I think she's missed you."

Harry furrowed his brow at that.

"Well I know there's no way to really prove it," Bill said "but it's like she knows that Fleur and I aren't her parents. I just get the feeling sometimes that her magic is searching for yours."

"Oh…" Harry said, feeling the guilt well up in him again.

Bill seemed to just realize how Harry was feeling "But it's a good thing," Bill said hurriedly "I know it may seem like it's not, but it shows you two have a real connection. That she'll still know you when you come back…that you love her and she loves you."

Harry wasn't sure if he believed that, if the magical connection that he and Lesley shared could really be that strong.

Lesley pulled away from him and reached over to her blocks. Harry didn't want to let her go, he didn't think he could ever let her go again, but he forced himself to place her down on the carpet when she began to fidget.

"She just learned to sit up too," Bill said "she hasn't learned to crawl yet but she tries. She'll push herself up on her hands when she is on her stomach, and she'll try to push herself around but she hasn't figured it out yet."

Harry nodded, soaking up all the information Bill was giving him.

Luna came over next; Harry had totally forgotten she was there.

"She's very beautiful Harry," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice as she looked down at Lesley.

"Thanks," Harry said a bit awkwardly, he wondered what Luna thought of him for having a child already. If he had been thinking clearly when he came in, he would have tried to act normal but even though now another person knew about Lesley, he knew he could trust Luna.

For the next hour Bill gave Harry a brief history of everything that had happened in the last eight months while he was away; Harry was glad to hear that Lesley was happy and developing normally.

Then Lesley began to get fussy, just around the same time that Fleur came downstairs after getting Hermione settled.

"It looks like someone is getting tired," Fleur said walking into the room; she then turned to Harry and said "It is her nap time."

"Right," Harry said standing up and then picking Lesley up in his arms.

"I can put her to bed if you would like to take some time to settle in?" Fleur suggested, but Harry shook his head.

"I'd like to do it, if you wouldn't mind?" Harry said.

"Of course not," Fleur said with a look of understanding "I'll just show you her room."

Harry nodded and followed Fleur up the stairs.

Lesley's room was the first door on the left. Fleur opened the door for him and then gave him a nod before turning and leaving.

Harry shot her a thankful look before she was gone and then moved into the room. It was decorated with pinks and purples and had painted butterflies that were charmed to fly across the walls. There was a large white crib up against the farthest wall and a changing table off to the right. The floor had off-white carpeting and shelves with books and baby toys lined the walls.

Harry thought that is was very cozy.

He looked down at Lesley in his arms and watched as her eyes blinked sleepily and her little mouth opened wide as she yawned.

Harry smiled, he had missed her so much that he still couldn't believe she was actually there and he was really holding her.

Slowly he moved to the crib and gently laid her down. She blinked at him a few more times before her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

Harry watched her sleep for a long time; he didn't want to leave her side just yet.

A while later Harry felt a presence behind him and he turned to see Ron standing there. He gave a slight nod to his friend and then Ron came to stand beside him.

"How are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Good," Harry said "better than I've been in a long time. How are the others…how's Hermione?"

Ron sighed "She's okay, pretty shaken up but after she gets some sleep she should be fine, at least physically speaking that is."

Harry patted Ron's shoulder in comfort.

"The others…well Mr. Ollivander isn't in the best shape, he's half-starved and very weak, and will need a lot of time to recover. Griphook also is in bad shape, though he's better off than Ollivander" Ron explained.

Harry bit his lip at the mention of the wand maker and goblin. "I have to speak to them," Harry said.

Ron gave him a questioning look "Now?" he asked.

"The sooner the better," Harry answered.

"But what do you need to talk to them about?" Ron asked.

Harry looked down at Lesley and then took Ron's arm and led him out of the room, closing the door softly once they were in the hall.

"It just came to me when Bellatrix got angry about us having the sword. Did you see the look on her face when she realized we had it? She was terrified" Harry said.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see? I think she was afraid because You-Know-Who must have asked her to keep something else in her vault. She kept asking us what else we had stolen. That's the only reason she would be scared" Harry explained.

"You don't think…" Ron said trailing off.

"That there's a horcrux in her vault, yes" Harry said.

"What do you want to do then?" Ron asked his eyes wide.

"We give Hermione some time to rest and then we go speak to them" Harry said.

"Right" Ron nodded.

Then Bill appeared at the bottom of the stairs "Come on down you two," he called quietly "we're just about to have dinner."

Both Harry and Ron nodded as they made their way down the stairs.


	34. Plans

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

Once Harry had spoken to Griphook about breaking into Gringotts bank, who had agreed to help them only if they would give him the sword of Gryffindor in return, and Mr. Ollivander who had told them about the Elder wand, they began planning.

Ron had thought it was crazy when Harry said he thought they should concentrate on finding and destroying the last Horcruxes, rather than going after the elder wand. Harry understood why Ron would think so, but somehow Harry knew that Dumbledore didn't want him to have the wand, that he wanted Harry to keep concentrated on the task he had left him.

Then Harry had had a vision of Voldemort flying to Hogwarts grounds and breaking open Dumbledore's tomb, to steal the wand, so there was nothing they could do about it after that.

So their days were spent planning. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time in Griphook's room, since the goblin wasn't healed enough to venture downstairs. However Harry made sure he spent at least a few hours every day with Lesley.

He, Ron and Hermione would sit downstairs in the living room and discuss plans, while Lesley sat between them playing with blocks or trying to crawl. Harry tried his best to stay focused on the mission, but found it hard when he ended up smiling and laughing at practically everything Lesley did.

Hermione scolded him once in a while but even she had to admit that having Lesley around brightened up all of their moods, she and Ron found themselves becoming distracted too.

Ron was quickly becoming one of Lesley's favorite people to be around. He had taken to calling her Squirt and the little girl would laugh and smile every time he picked her up or walked into the room.

Harry could see that having Lesley around was benefitting everyone. After traveling from place to place in their small little tent for months, with their tempers flaring, it was nice having someone around that could make them laugh and cheer them up.

Sometimes Harry would watch Hermione as she watched Ron playing with Lesley, and he could see the admiration and tenderness in her eyes. There was no longer any anger or resentment held between them because of Ron leaving them. Harry could tell that Hermione had put it all behind her.

One night, just after dinner, all of the occupants of Shell Cottage except for Griphook and Olivander, were in the living room, having after dinner coffee and chatting away, when there was a knock at the door.

They all fell silent, each person instinctively reaching for their wands.

Harry reached out for Lesley who had been lying on the floor and pulled her into his arms, even she seemed to know to be quiet.

Bill stood up, his wand pointing at the door "Who is it?" he demanded.

"It is I, Remus John Lupin, werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you Bill Weasley Secret Keeper of Shell Cottage told me it's whereabouts."

Bill sighed "Remus," he said and then went to the door to open it.

Harry could see Remus give Bill a hug from the door and then he hurried into the room "It's a boy!" he shouted in greeting.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"You mean Tonks had the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Remus said nodding excitedly "We named him Teddy after Dora's father, Teddy Remus Lupin. He was born three hours ago, I just had to come and tell you all."

There was a round of congratulations and Bill ran into the kitchen to get out some champagne to celebrate with. Harry handed Lesley to Fleur, who was sitting on the couch, and tentatively approached Remus to congratulate him.

When he got close to Remus the man pulled him into a hug and grinned at him "You'll be the godfather, of course?"

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Remus said nodding "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh…yeah," Harry said after he got over his shock "of course I will."

Remus grinned and then turned to look at everyone else in the room. His eyes stopped on Fleur and Lesley. Then he looked back at Harry questioningly.

Harry looked over at Lesley and then realized why Remus was giving him a strange look, he felt like hitting his head against the wall. Since they had gotten to Shell Cottage they decided to forgo with the disguise, at least until Griphook or Ollivander were able to come downstairs.

As Remus looked at Lesley he was now practically looking at a carbon copy of Harry. Green eyes, black hair.

Harry blushed "Uhh…" he began, not knowing what to say.

"She…" Remus started to say, looking between them again "Lesley, she's yours?"

Harry nodded "Yes," then he went over and picked Lesley up, Fleur smiled reassuringly at him "I'm sorry I didn't tell you…it's just I knew that anyone who knew about her would be in danger if they came into contact with You-Know-Who, or the Death Eaters."

"No, I understand…it's just a shock, that's all," Remus said "well I guess I owe you congratulations too, though it's kind of late."

"Thanks…" Harry said.

"Now I understand why you said what you did…" Remus said quietly "at Grimmauld Place."

"So…you're not mad?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Remus practically shouted "Harry, staying with Tonks was the best decision I've ever made, and I owe it all to you. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Harry smiled at Remus as Lesley pulled his hair.

Harry looked down at her; he was glad that he had finally been able to come clean with Remus. The man felt like family to Harry, and he didn't like keeping secrets from him.

Bill came back into the room carrying glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"To Teddy Lupin!" Bill yelled as he passed out the champagne and they all raised their glasses in a toast.

Remus hadn't been able to stay for long; he had had a second glass of champagne, then said his goodbyes and promised to bring a picture the next time.

…

It had been a month since Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten to Shell Cottage and they were practically done with their plans to break into Gringotts.

Griphook was feeling better, though he still refused to come downstairs for meals, or anything else, and though Ollivander was still weak, he was going to be moved to The Weasley's Aunt Muriel's home where there was more room, he was to leave that weekend.

It was Wednesday evening, before dinner, and Ron, Harry, Fleur and Lesley were in the living room. Ron and Harry were just taking it easy since they had everything panned for the break in. They planned to leave the next day.

Hermione was upstairs doing some last minute packing. Harry had tried to help her but she had insisted he go downstairs and spend his last night with Lesley, before she fell asleep.

Harry felt bad about making Hermione do all of the work but he was very grateful to her. He was already starting to feel an ache in his chest about the thought of leaving Lesley, and it was only getting worse.

Harry sat down on the carpet and just watched Lesley, as Ron, who sat across from him, with Lesley by his side, played a kids' rhyming game with her, that seemed to be the Wizarding version of patty-cake.

Harry shifted a bit and Lesley must have caught the movement out of the corner of her eye because she turned to look at him and a grin grew on her face "DA!" she yelled, a new sound she had just learned and started calling Harry.

"What?" Harry said in a playful voice "What are you doing little one?"

Lesley squealed and then launched herself forward.

Harry felt his chest tighten and his first instinct was to reach out and grab her before she fell, but then he realized that she wasn't falling. Instead she had pushed herself forward and started to crawl. Her movements were a little jerky, and it took her a while, but then she was across the room and in front of Harry.

"Oh, I must get the camera!" Fleur said, jumping up from the couch.

Harry picked Lesley up with a burst of pride and joy, bouncing her in his arms he said cheerfully "You did it!"

Lesley giggled and then placed her hand in her mouth.

Ron stood up and walked over to them, "Way to go Squirt!" he said affectionately, ruffling her hair.

Fleur ran back into the room with a camera, Bill was following her.

"Ah look here," Fleur said gesturing for Harry to look at the camera. Harry did so and then after a little encouraging Lesley did too and Fleur snapped a picture of them.

"It is so cute!" Fleur said as she waved her wand and made a copy of the picture appear in midair. She handed it to Harry "So you can remember the moment."

"Thanks," Harry said taking it from her.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said walking down the stairs "Griphook wants to see us."

Harry frowned at Hermione's words, and just like that the moment was broken.

"Stupid goblin," Harry muttered under his breath so that only Ron could hear him.

"Here Arry," Fleur said "allow me."

Harry placed a kiss on Lesley's temple and then Fleur took her from him, before he stood up and followed Ron upstairs.

…

Early the next morning, before Ron and Hermione were ready to go, when Harry was dressed and ready for the day, he packed up his stuff and then moved to Lesley's crib. He had been staying in her room for his stay; as he found it easier to sleep when she was just a few feet away.

She was still asleep, her little chest moving up and down evenly. Harry felt tears threaten to fall as he watched her, but he blinked them away.

Breaking into Gringotts was by far the most dangerous thing they had ever attempted, and Harry didn't know what their outcome would be. He wondered if he'd ever see his precious daughter again.

"I love you Lesley," he whispered softly "I wish I didn't have to go but I promised you I would make this world a safe place for you to live in, and I intend to keep my promise. I know that Bill and Fleur will take good care of you if anything were to happen to me, but I need you to know that no matter what I will always love you. You've completed me little one."

Harry brought his hand down and brushed Lesley's bangs from her face gently. She moved slightly in her sleep but didn't wake up.

Harry heard the door open behind him and then Hermione's voice was saying "Harry, we're ready to go."

Harry nodded, not looking away from Lesley; he tried to memorize everything about her. Then he clenched his pocket watch in his hand. He had changed the picture from the one of Lesley when she was only a few days old, to the one that Fleur had just taken the night before.

"Sleep well little one," he whispered before turning and leaving the room.


	35. Memories

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

_This story is equipped with FastPlay. _

_Scroll down to initiate FastPlay. _

_3_

_2_

_1_

_FastPlay has been initiated, you have now bypassed: _

_Harry, Ron and Hermione breaking into Gringotts, stealing the cup and escaping. _

_Voldemort learning about the destroyed Horcruxes. _

_Harry figuring out the last Horcrux is at Hogwarts. _

_Going to Hogsmeade and meeting Dumbledore's brother._

_Aberforth helping them get into Hogwarts. _

_Getting the Basilisk fangs to destroy the cup. _

_Figuring out the fifth Horcrux is in the Room of Requirement, and barely making it out alive. _

_Please sit back while we return you to your feature presentation. _

…

Harry watched as the diadem broke apart in his hand, now they had destroyed the fifth horcrux and only had two more to go, if Dumbledore was right and Voldemort had only created seven.

Harry felt a weight lift from his chest, they were so close.

However his elation was short lived as they turned to see Fred and Percy fighting off two masked Death Eaters.

"Come on!" Ron shouted as he raced forwards to help his brothers. He drew his wand and shot a curse at the Death Eater who was attacking Percy. The man's hood flew off as he was blown backwards.

Percy shot a grin at Ron and the turned back to the fight.

Hermione and Harry joined them.

With five against two, the Death Eaters were outnumbered and falling back.

Then there was an explosion and Harry was thrown backwards. As Harry tried to shake off the fall, he heard a piercing cry of anguish that clutched at his heart. Harry was afraid to look, he staggered to his feet. There, lying in the rubble, with Ron and Percy kneeling over him, was Fred's lifeless body. Percy was sobbing and clutching at his dead brother's chest, while Ron wiped away a tear with his sleeve.

Hermione moved forward and placed her hand on Ron's shoulder, knowing that it was little comfort, but needing to do something.

Harry felt like the world had ended, but time wasn't stopping. He could still hear the sounds of battle all around him and he knew that they had to move, and soon.

Harry was about to go over to them when someone grabbed him from behind and placed a hand over his mouth so that he couldn't scream. Harry thrashed around, trying to get free, but then there was a burst of wandless magic and Harry found himself in a full body bind curse.

Then Harry was being pulled away.

Ron, Hermione and Percy were too distracted to notice.

Harry was pulled down the hallway and into a secret passage. He had no idea who had him or where he was going. He could only guess it was a Death Eater, dragging him off to Voldemort.

Harry felt like they were climbing but the passageway was dark and Harry couldn't see anything. He tried fighting the body bind, but just like on the night that Dumbledore had cast it on him, the year before, he just couldn't shake it.

Then there was light, shining so bright that he wished he could blink as it was hurting his eyes.

As soon as his eyes had adjusted, they widened. He knew exactly where he was, as he had been in the room many times before.

He was in the Headmaster's office.

He felt the person who had grabbed him, push him into one of the seats that was across from the Headmasters' desk, and then turn the seat around with him in it, so that he was facing the door.

Harry looked around for his abductor, but no one was there, and Harry realized that they must be under a disillusionment charm.

His brain was reeling with questions as he tried to figure out who had brought him there. Whether they were friend of foe? If they were a friend why didn't they just come out and tell him instead of grabbing him? And who could have possibly known this secret entrance into the Headmaster's office?

His questions were answered soon enough when Harry felt a tingle of wandless magic and then with a flourish of his robes, Severus Snape stood in front of him.

Harry felt anger well within him. If he had been able to move, he would have lunged at Severus, but he still couldn't move an inch.

Severus had an unreadable look on his face, he was watching Harry quietly, his mouth set in a frown.

Harry tried to communicate just how much hate and anger he felt towards the man, through his eyes.

Severus sighed and moved forward slowly, towards him. Harry struggled to break free ten times harder but it was no use.

Then Severus was kneeling before him. He rested one hand on Harry's knee, and on the inside Harry was flinching away.

"Harry," Severus said gently "I know you have no reason to trust me…"

'Obviously you murderous bastard' Harry spat in his mind.

Severus seemed to know what he was thinking and his hand on Harry's knee tightened, it wasn't painful, just more noticeable. "How could you trust me, when you saw me kill you mentor and friend, right before your eyes? But please, give me a chance to explain. Give me a chance to show you the whole picture…the truth."

Harry went over the man's words, what did he mean by 'the truth?' Harry already knew the truth…didn't he? Severus had killed Dumbledore, what else could be said? He had betrayed them, Harry had seen him do it, and there was no doubt of that. What could Severus say to make that untrue? There was nothing he could say, if Harry hadn't seen Severus kill Dumbledore than maybe he would think differently, but since he had, he was sure there was nothing Severus could do to change his mind.

Harry looked into Severus' eyes; the other man looked both pleading and tired. His face was paler than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He also looked skinnier than when Harry had seen him last, his robes practically hung off his body.

Harry looked down at Severus' hand, where it rested on his knee. Harry didn't believe that there was anything that the man could tell him, that could change Harry's opinion of him, but it wasn't like he was in any position to argue.

"Harry," Severus began "this might be hard to believe but I will do my best to explain everything."

Severus took a deep breath "I didn't murder Albus, he asked me to kill him, long before that night on the Astronomy tower. I know you probably won't believe me, you have no reason to, but I have proof."

Harry stared at him, disbelieving. Dumbledore had asked Severus to kill him…why? There was no way that that was possible…was there?

Severus pulled out a vial from his robes and then raised his wand to his temple and began to pull out silvery white strands, that Harry knew to be memories, and placed them into the vial.

Then he turned to look at Harry "These," he said holding the vial up to the light "are my memories of the events leading up to Dumbledore's death, and everything else that has happened. It is of the most importance that you watch them. So if you could just try to trust me long enough to do so, then everything will be explained. And if you still want to kill me afterwards, well I'll give you free range."

Severus stood up and walked away from Harry so that he was a good distance away. "I'm going to release you from the body bind now Harry and I hope you will take what I said into consideration."

Harry watched as Severus raised his wand and cast a non-verbal spell, and Harry found he could move again.

Harry shot up from his chair, his hand going to his wand. Severus made no attempt to stop him, as Harry pulled his wand on him.

The room was silent for a long time, as the two wizards stood staring at each other. Harry took a few deep breaths and thought over what Severus had said.

The man wanted Harry to trust him. He wanted Harry to watch his memories so that Harry would know the truth, but in order to do that he would have to turn his back on the man, and that would put him in a vulnerable position.

'But you were just in a vulnerable position' his subconscious threw out at him 'Severus could have brought you to Voldemort already, but he didn't. Instead he freed you from the binding charm and hasn't drawn his wand on you. You could have hexed him already and it doesn't look like he would have tried to stop you.'

Harry's wand hand shook a little as he tried to decide what to do.

Severus held the vial out towards him again "Harry…please."

Finally Harry gave in with a jerky nod, he didn't know why but something was telling him to trust Severus, he just hoped he wasn't wrong. He took a shaky step forwards and took the vial from Severus.

Severus gestured over to the desk where Dumbledore's pensive was sitting. Harry glanced at Severus one last time, before emptying the vial into the pensive and diving into Snape's memories.

…

Harry found himself standing in a small, almost deserted, children's playground, on a sunny summer's day. There were two little girls off in the distance playing on the swings.

At first glance Harry didn't see Severus anywhere, though Harry knew he had to be around as it was his memory, so Harry's eyes swept the park more thoroughly. Then his eyes caught on some black fabric that was peeking out of one of the bushes that lined the playground.

Harry went over to investigate.

It was Severus all right. He was younger, maybe nine or ten, but Harry would recognize him anywhere.

Harry almost snorted when he realized Severus was spying on the two girls on the swings, it was such a Snape thing to do.

Harry looked up when he heard one of the girls let out a shriek of laughter as she jumped from her swing and soared through the air, higher than should be possible, and then landed perfectly like no muggle could.

Harry was shocked to realize that when he looked closer he recognized the girls. It was his mother and aunt.

Petunia looked just as sour faced as ever and seemed to be arguing with Lily. His mother on the other hand, looked extremely pleased; she had a brilliant smile and was trying to calm her sister down.

Harry looked back at Severus; he was still intently watching the two girls.

Harry had wondered, when he had seen Severus' memory during fifth year, just how Severus and his mother had known each other. Now he was guessing, by the looks of it, that they had been neighbors.

Harry was startled out of his train of thought when Severus suddenly moved.

He had jumped out of the bushes, which the two girls had unknowingly moved towards during their argument, and had startled Petunia half to death. Now he was standing beside Lily looking awkward, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Harry took a closer look at Severus' appearance, now that he was no longer being concealed by the bushes.

Harry frowned. Severus was wearing a large overcoat that looked so big it could have belonged to an adult, and his jeans were too short and tight for him. It almost looked worse than some of the things the Dursleys had dressed him in, and Harry began to wonder about Severus' home life as a child.

Harry had lost track of the conversation while he had been studying Severus' appearance, but was brought back to it by his aunt's shrill tone as she shrieked "Wizard!"

It seemed as though Severus had been trying to convince his mother that she was a witch.

Lily looked excited, but Petunia just looked flat out angry, and maybe a little disgusted.

Harry shook his head a little. How could that woman ever have been related to his kindhearted mother?

Petunia's face grew cold and she tugged Lily away as Severus insulted her for being a muggle; leaving Severus alone in the middle of the park, looking quite dejected.

The scenery began to change as Severus' memories shifted to the next one. Harry stood stiffly and just continued to watch.

The next few memories were all of Lily and Severus growing up together. It seemed that even though their first encounter had been rather shaky, they had gotten over it and become the best of friends.

Harry watched as they excitedly talked about going to Hogwarts, and the Wizarding world. Watched as Severus' apparent dislike for Petunia surfaced many times. As they rode the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and had their first encounter with Harry's father, it obviously didn't go well.

Then he watched as his mother was sorted into Gryffindor and Severus into Slytherin.

The next memory after the sorting, Harry could tell that a few years had passed. They must have been in third or fourth year, and they were sitting down by the lake, watching the Giant Squid make ripples in the water.

Severus looked uncomfortable as he watched a group of Ravenclaws walk past.

It seemed to be relatively quiet, and once the Ravenclaws were gone, Harry didn't see anyone else around.

Severus was staring down at his potions notebook in his lap, but Harry could tell he wasn't really seeing it.

"Okay Sev," Lily said out of nowhere and the boy's head shot up "spill it."

"Spill what?" Severus asked, though he was avoiding looking at her.

"You know exactly what," Lily said "you've been acting strange since Friday, and I barely saw you at all on Saturday. So what happened?"

Severus seemed to blush as he shook his head "Uh nothing…nothing happened."

"Aw come one Sev," Lily whined "You know I'd tell you if it was me."

Severus looked up at her, his expression was uncomfortable "You're going to judge me…you'll think I'm a freak."

The light atmosphere of the day disappeared in an instant and Lily dropped the book she had been holding.

"Severus, I would never think you're a freak. Never, got it? You're my best friend."

Severus looked up at her questioningly.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but you have to believe me when I say I'd never think you were a freak" Lily said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Avery kissed me" Severus blurted.

"What?" Lily asked, she hadn't been expecting that.

Harry felt a sudden jolt of jealously as Severus blushed, but he quickly brushed it away. Severus was still a murderer…or at least he might be, and besides, this had also been like twenty years ago.

"We were in the common room and I was helping him with his potions homework because he asked me to. We were talking and then all the sudden he was kissing me. It wasn't anything spectacular, in fact it barely lasted a few seconds but…I liked it. I…I think I'm gay."

"Sev," Lily said, regaining her composure. Severus was watching her worriedly. "That's great" Lily said with a smile.

Severus let out a deep breath.

"So…" Lily began teasingly "Do you like him?" and the memory changed.

The next one was of Lily accusing Severus of hanging out with the wrong kind of people.

Then it was the memory of Severus calling Lily a mudblood. Harry had fidgeted as he watched it; he really didn't want to see it again. The memory after that was of Severus trying to apologize to Lily but she wouldn't accept it. Harry found himself feeling bad for Severus, after seeing all the memories of how close they had been, Harry realized it must have been a real blow to Severus after Lily wouldn't accept his apology.

As the colors swirled around him and reset themselves, Harry found that Severus was no longer a student but a young adult. He seemed to be scared in the memory and Harry, though he knew he couldn't be harmed, started to feel unease. They were on a hilltop, on a stormy night and Severus seemed to be waiting for someone.

Harry took in Severus' features as he looked around nervously, he just wanted to go over to the man and comfort him. Even though he knew it was a memory, and it was impossible, and he shouldn't be feeling as such after what Severus did to Dumbledore, but Harry couldn't help it, it seemed a part of him still cared for Severus.

Then out of the shadows there was a pop and Dumbledore appeared, Harry was a little surprised as he watched the man stalk forwards towards Severus.

It seemed Severus had searched out Dumbledore, and that he was already a Death Eater. The little bit of information make Harry's stomach knot.

Harry watched the exchange. Severus was talking about some prediction he had overheard, and Harry could only guess it was the same prediction that Harry had gone to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve. He told Dumbledore that he had given it to Voldemort and he had come to the conclusion that it was the Potter family the prophecy spoke of.

Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut. Severus was the reason that Voldemort had gone after his family. Harry was so shocked that he almost didn't hear the rest of Dumbledore and Severus' conversation. He watched as Severus promised to be a double agent, if only Dumbledore promised to keep the Potters safe, Lily Potter in particular.

The memories after that were of Severus finding out that Lily had died, and Dumbledore pressuring him into looking out for Harry. Of Harry coming to Hogwarts and Severus ranting about how much he was like his father.

Then the scene that changed everything.

Dumbledore was at his desk as Severus practically fell into the chair across from him. Dumbledore's hand was blackened, and Severus was shaking his head.

Harry watched the scene in utter shock. Severus had told Dumbledore that he only had a year, at best, to live and Dumbledore had been rather at ease about the whole thing. He said it would make what needed to happen a whole lot easier.

That had confused Harry until Dumbledore had spoken of the plan Voldemort had, which involved Draco Malfoy killing him.

Then Dumbledore had told Severus he wanted the man to kill him, to save Malfoy's soul.

Harry's eyes had widened as they watched Snape's own take in what Dumbledore had said, and the disbelieve that had shone in them. At first Severus had refused but Dumbledore broke him down with words such as 'you owe me' and Harry began to feel an intense hate for Dumbledore.

Then the scene was changing again.

Harry found himself out in the grounds at twilight; Dumbledore and Severus were beside him in a heated argument.

"I don't understand what information you could possibly trust Potter with, and not me" Severus was saying.

"It's not a matter of trust Severus" Dumbledore replied.

"And why may I not have the same information?" Severus asked.

"I don't like to put all my secrets into one basket, especially not one that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Voldemort" Dumbledore said and Severus looked like he was going to kill the man.

"Yet you'd rather give your secrets to a boy who can barely defend himself? A boy who was taken out by a single punch! And has a direct link to the Dark Lord!" Severus growled.

"Harry is strong Severus, and Voldemort would not try to use that connection again, not after what happened at the Ministry" Dumbledore said.

Severus still looked angry.

"Come to my office after dinner tonight Severus, and you will see just how much trust I have in you" Dumbledore stated.

They were back in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry must not know until the end" Dumbledore was saying.

Severus was gaping at him and Harry felt like he had missed something important.

"So you're saying that a piece of Voldemort's soul lives inside Harry?" Snape asked.

"Yes, it is that which gives him the ability to talk to snakes, and the connection between his mind and Voldemort's. For as long as Harry is alive, that part of Voldemort's soul is protected and he cannot die."

Snape had a look of horror on his face "So…so Harry must die?"

"Yes, and Voldemort must be the one to do it, that is of the most importance Severus, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry felt his blood run cold. He seemed to be watching the scene from a distance. He could clearly see Dumbledore and Severus, but their words seemed fuzzy in his ears.

He had to die?

Severus looked as though someone had struck him; He was staring at Dumbledore disbelievingly. Then anger rose in his eyes. "So, we have been keeping him alive so that he can die at the proper moment?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"How could you!" Severus practically shouted "You have used me. All this time I believed we were doing this for Lily…for Harry."

"You have grown to care for the boy, after all" Dumbledore stated.

"Care for him?" Severus said "Of course I care for him, I love him." Then Severus raised his wand and a silvery white doe burst from the air and bounded across the room.

"All this time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Since last year," Severus said dejectedly, and Harry remembered how Tonks' patronus had changed to the form of a shaggy wolf, when she had fallen in love with Remus.

And then the memories were changing again.

The last ones were of Severus, behind the scenes, still working for the light. Of him confunding Mundungus so that he would tell the Order to use polyjuice on the night they were moving Harry. Of him trying to stop one of the other Death Eaters from hitting Remus when they were on their brooms, and accidently hitting George's ear instead. Of him finding the letter from Lily and stuffing the second page of the letter, with her signature, into his robes. As well as ripping the picture of them apart and letting the half with James drift to the floor. Of him putting the sword in the lake and sending the doe to find Harry.

Harry barely caught the last of the memories though. He felt numb and in his head he kept repeating. 'I have to die. I have to die. I have to die.'

Harry was going to die, and he wasn't going to be able to be there for his daughter.

The realization hit him hard, and before he knew it, he was thrown out of Dumbledore's pensive, and was again standing in Dumbledore's office.


	36. Something To Live For

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry stood stiffly beside the pensive, staring down into its swirling depths but not really seeing anything.

His knees felt weak and he could feel his chest tighten.

He was going to die.

He had to die. If a piece of Voldemort's soul lived inside him then he had to die so that Voldemort could die. For all the people downstairs, in the castle, fighting for their lives, he had to die to protect them, so that no one else ended up like Fred.

He had made a promise to Lesley; he promised he would make the world a safer one for her to live in. This was how he had to do it. If it meant that she would live a better, happier life, he would do it. He would die for her.

Harry felt a light pressure on his shoulder and heard Severus' voice behind him, asking "Harry?"

He spun around; he had totally forgotten that Severus was in the room.

Severus let his arm drop to the side as Harry looked at him as though he had never seen him before.

Harry stared at Severus. The man had given up his life in order to protect Harry. Yes, he had made a mistake when he gave Voldemort the details of the prophecy, but he had truly regretted it and spent the rest of his life making up for it.

He had risked his life on many occasions to save Harry's. He had put himself in harm's way to spy for the light, and had even killed his mentor to make sure it was the light who triumphed.

He was a true hero, and he was the man that Harry loved.

Harry felt tears form in his eyes as he flung himself forward and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. He buried his face in Severus' robes and relaxed as he felt the older man pull him closer.

"Oh Severus" Harry sobbed, his voice muffled by Severus' robes.

"Harry…" Severus breathed out, his arms tightening around the boy.

They stood in each other's' arms for a long time.

Harry pulled back first "I love you" he said and then he rested his forehead against Severus'.

"I love you too" Severus whispered back.

After a moment of silence Harry said quietly "I have to die."

Severus stiffened "I wouldn't think badly of you if you decided to run away instead."

"No…" Harry said and a tear ran down his cheek "No, I have to do this."

Severus sighed as he used the pad of thumb to wipe away Harry's tear "I knew you were going to say that, foolish Gryffindor."

Harry smiled sadly up at Severus "Snarky Slytherin."

The room grew silent again, and then Harry whispered "I'm scared."

Severus held him tighter "I know…but I'll be with you."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'll go with you," Severus said "I'll be by your side; I'm not going to let you walk to your death alone."

"But you can't!" Harry said stepping back in horror "He'll kill you!"

"Harry," Severus said pulling the boy back to him "I don't care. Once you…" his voice cracked "With you gone, I'll have nothing left to live for."

"That's not true!" Harry said, groping for something in his pocket.

"But it is…" Severus began but Harry cut him off.

"It isn't," Harry insisted as he thrust the golden watch that the Weasley's had given him into Severus' hand. "That's what you have to live for!"

Severus looked down at the pocket watch, and then looked back up at Harry, his brows furrowed.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached over to open the watch. "That," he said holding the picture up for Severus to see "is Lesley Morgan Potter Snape, your daughter, and believe me, she is worth living for."

Severus was shocked; he gaped at the picture, and then took it from Harry's hands to get a better look at it. The little girl was smiling in Harry's arms as she looked up out of the picture. Her brilliant green eyes a perfect match to her father's, who was smiling beside her.

"My daughter…" Severus said with a shaky breath.

"Yes your daughter," Harry said "and you need to go on living for her, because I won't be there and I don't want her growing up with the absence of two parents. I know what that was like Severus, and I don't want her going through it. If I can't be there for her, at least you can."

Severus still looked to be in disbelief "My daughter," he said again, and then his eyes widened "I have a daughter…we have a daughter."

"Yes," Harry said, a little worried now about Severus' reaction. He hadn't even stopped to think about how Severus would take it, because up until a few minutes ago he never thought he would tell Severus. He didn't know if the other man even wanted kids because they had never talked about it. Harry bit his lip as he looked at the older man; he hoped Severus would be okay with this.

"Severus?" Harry questioned.

Severus' eyes flew to him and then he pulled Harry to him again "We have a daughter…" he said and then leaned down to passionately kiss Harry.

Harry felt like his lips were on fire, he hadn't even realized how much he had missed the feel of Severus' lips against his, and he kissed back eagerly.

When Severus did pull away he had tears in his eyes.

Harry looked at him worriedly "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Severus said "I'm sorry I didn't know…and what you must have gone through, having to go through it alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Severus please don't do this," Harry said forcefully "I understand why you couldn't be there. You've been protecting me all along, and you shouldn't feel bad. I don't want you to feel bad, ever."

"Right," Severus stated, looking away for a second.

"So…" Harry began "You'll look after her?"

Severus looked back at him "Of course," he said intensely.

Harry nodded and blinked a few times, he felt like he wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself.

"She's nine months now," Harry said as he thought of his daughter's smiling, happy face "and she's living with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage. I wish I could be there for her but I understand what I must do to give her the life she deserves."

Harry sniffed, unable to hold back, and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Harry," Severus said sadly, holding a hand out to him.

But Harry didn't take it; instead he stepped away from Severus and walked back to Dumbledore's desk.

Wiping his eyes, Harry searched the desk for a quill and parchment.

"Bill and Fleur won't be pleased to see you since they believe, along with everyone else, that you killed Dumbledore. So it's not like they're just going to welcome you into their home, they don't even know that you are Lesley's other father. So I'll write them a letter and sign it with my magical signature, and you can give them your memories. Hopefully that will be enough" Harry said as he found what he was looking for and began writing the letter.

Severus moved closer to him as he wrote.

"Ron and Hermione are her godparents, and I'm sure they'll want to be in her life. I want them to be in her life" Harry looked up at Severus as he said this, and gave him a stern look.

"Of course," Severus said.

Harry nodded and looked back down. He finished writing the letter and then folded it back up and handed it to Severus.

Harry took a deep breath "I want our daughter's life to be filled with love. I want her to be raised to be a good person, and always see the good in other people. I want her to be raised without prejudice, I want her to feel accepted and loved no matter what. Whether she grows up to be in Slytherin, Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff."

Harry was breathing hard now and a fierceness shone from his eyes "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," Severus said.

"Okay…" Harry said and then allowed Severus to pull him into his arms again.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Severus inquired, waiting for Harry to speak.

"You'll let her know that I loved her right, that she was the best thing that ever happened to me?" Harry asked.

Severus felt his heart breaking "Of course I will Harry."

Harry nodded "Thanks."

Again they stayed silent for a long moment.

Harry wished he could stop time and stay wrapped in Severus' embrace forever, but he knew he couldn't, and he knew if he stayed there much longer he wouldn't be able to leave at all.

Harry's hands wove into Severus' hair and he pulled the man down for a brief kiss, trying to put everything he felt for the man into it.

Then he pulled away "I need to go" he said.

Severus shook his head "No," he said quietly.

"Yes Severus, I have to" Harry mumbled and he began to walk away.

Severus reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling Harry back "I love you" he said again, kissing Harry with passion.

Harry moaned into the kiss, before making himself pull away again. Harry reached out his hand and ran it down Severus' cheek.

Then, without another word, he made his way to the office door and left quietly.

Severus just stared after him.

Harry's heart was beating wildly in his chest as he made his way down the spiral staircase. At the bottom of the staircase Harry stopped and closed his eyes. He forced himself to open the link with Voldemort' mind and figure out his location.

He saw that Voldemort was standing in the Dark Forest; a few of his followers surrounded him.

Harry let out a deep breath and closed the link. Then he took one last look at the gargoyle that guarded the office and threw his invisibility cloak over himself and began to make his way to the Dark Forest.

The castle looked to be in shambles as he walked through the corridors. They were crumbling around him and a few people ran past him fighting.

Harry stunned a few Death Eaters as he walked, but didn't join in the battle other than that. He already had his mission.

When Harry got to the Great Hall he decided to take a quick look in before making his way outside.

As Harry looked in he realized that it was the room they were bringing the injured and dead. Madame Promfrey was bustling around trying to help people, while two older students stood guard at the doors.

Harry saw Fred's body lying off to the side, and then with a gasp saw Remus and Tonks' beside it.

Harry felt like someone had stabbed a dagger into his heart, and he began to feel numb all over again.

Harry backed out of the room; he couldn't bear to look at their lifeless bodies.

His conviction to end everything was only strengthened when he thought of little Teddy growing up without his parents, and he clutched his wand tight to his side.

He would do what he had to do, and soon everything would be over.


	37. Miracle

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**YAY I'm finally going to see HP part 2 tomorrow! I was in such a good mood that I decided to finish writing this and post it now, even though I had planned to wait until Sunday. So you're lucky I'm in a Harry Potter mood. **

**Enjoy! **

…

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliarmus"

There was a loud bang as the two spells burst from their owners' wands and collided in midair.

Then the elder wand was flying out of Voldemort's hand and his curse rebounded on him. It hit him square in the chest and there was a shriek of outrage before Voldemort was falling down, dead. The elder wand landed beside him with a clatter.

There was a moment of absolute silence as everyone in the room took in the scene. Their faces held their shock.

After a moment though, the whole room broke out into applause, and it filled the Entrance Way as every man, woman and child, who had fought for the Light began to cheer.

Harry looked around the room and his eyes landed on Ron and Hermione.

His two friends smiled brilliantly at him and they began to run towards him.

However, before they could reach him, their attention was pulled away to the wand that lay beside Voldemort. It had begun to vibrate and everyone's attention was drawn to it as they watched in fascination and fear.

Harry took a step back as the wand, of its own accord, rose into the air.

"What's happening?" Harry heard Hermione whisper to Ron from behind him, but if Ron answered her Harry didn't know.

The wand was splintering down the sides and it was shaking uncontrollably.

Suddenly it practically exploded, pieces of the wood shot in every direction. Harry had never seen anything like it. As it exploded tiny, white, glowing balls of light erupted from it and they hovered in the air. They looked to be about the size of ping pong balls, and they floated in a tight group.

Harry was sure as he looked at them that there had to be at least fifty of the glowing balls.

They hovered in the same place, above Voldemort's body, for another minute, and then they began floating in different directions.

Everyone in the room watched them with bewilderment.

The majority of the glowing balls were headed towards the Great Hall, but others were making their way towards the grounds, and farther into the castle.

As at least thirty of the balls breached the Great Hall, the shocked silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley as she shouted "Fred!" in panic. She ran into the Great Hall and most of the crowd followed her.

Kingsley had the sense to stun most of the remaining Death Eaters, who were all just as shocked as everyone else (and made easy targets), before he hurried into the Hall after everybody else.

Harry watched as one of the glowing balls separated itself from the pack and floated over to the closest prone body near the doors, that of a sixth year Hufflepuff. He watched in utter astonishment as the ball floated into her chest and then expanded as a bright light passed through her body.

Her whole body started twitching, and at first Harry feared the worst, but after a moment the girl's eyes flew open and she took in a deep shuddering breath.

Everyone who had watched the spectacle were left stunned.

The girl pushed herself up with her arms and looked around, blinking in confusion. A few of her friends who had been in the crowd, pushed through and ran to her.

Then all around the room people who had been wrongfully killed were waking up as the tiny balls of light floated into their chests.

Harry didn't understand what magic was at hand, but he didn't care as he saw Remus pushing himself up and Tonks doing the same after him. Harry ran to the man and gave him a bear hug, which he returned enthusiastically.

Harry wondered for a second if Remus would be able to remember the moment in the forest when Harry had called the Marauders, as well as his mother, to him before he faced Voldemort. He shook his head and decided it wasn't the right moment to bring it up.

He looked over at the Weasleys who were all crowded around Fred, hugging him with joy; Harry could barely see him in the mass of red heads.

He saw Ron grinning and Hermione standing beside him, wiping away tears of happiness.

Harry felt warmth spread through him as he looked around the Hall and saw all of the happy faces. At all the people who were getting a second chance, and their grateful family and friends.

Thinking about second chances, had Harry thinking of Severus and he felt a longing within him as he thought of being with the man, and his daughter.

Harry gave Tonks a hug and then patted Remus on the back before walking over to Ron and Hermione.

"I have to go back to Shell Cottage, right now" Harry told them once he had hugged both of them and they were standing off to the side, a little ways away from the rest of the Weasleys.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Why?" Hermione said at the same time.

"It's a long story," Harry answered "I just have to go."

"Well we'll come with you and you can tell us on the way" Ron said.

Harry shook his head "You guys should stay here," he gave Ron a meaningful look "with your family."

Ron rolled his eyes "Harry, you are our family."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Besides," Ron said patting Harry on the back "I'm looking forward to seeing the little squirt too."

Harry laughed "Okay," he said "let's go then."

His friends nodded and began to follow Harry out of the Great Hall, so that they could apparate without being noticed. Hermione took Ron's arm and looked at Harry as they walked "So, this long story would be?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair "Well it starts off with Severus Snape being innocent, and also the father of my child."

Both of his friends gaped at him in shock, and Harry felt a grin spread over his face; they both looked ridiculous.

…

Severus stood outside of Shell Cottage, trying to brace himself for what was about to happen. If he was totally honest, he would have to admit that he was nervous. He knew the reception he was bound to receive, and was worried about meeting his daughter without getting himself killed beforehand.

Severus knew he was a strong wizard, and that he could easily take on Fleur Weasley, especially seeing as Bill Weasley was at the battle, but he didn't want to have to use force. Not when they had obviously taken good care of his daughter, when neither he nor Harry could, and Harry had obviously cared for them.

Not to mention Harry's last wish had been for Lesley to grow up around friends and family, being loved. Severus doubted that would happen in the near future if he just stunned his way in.

But thinking about Harry made his chest tighten and his heart start to break all over again, so Severus pushed those thoughts from his mind and knocked on the door.

He was surprised when long, fiery red hair greeted him as the door opened, and he found himself staring down at the youngest Weasley girl, only a few seconds after he had knocked. He had thought that she would also be at the battle, but he guessed the overprotective Molly Weasley had put a stop to that notion.

The look of shock on her face was almost comical, but then the look turned hard and her wand shot out in a defensive position.

"Snape" she breathed as she glared at him.

Severus could see the hatred in her eyes, and found himself wishing, as he had done the summer before, that his curse that was intended for Rodolphus Lestrange, hadn't hit George Weasley's ear instead.

"Please," Severus said, though he hated the thought of begging "I mean you no harm." Severus held his arms up over his head in a gesture of surrender, leaving his wand in his robe pocket as he did so.

Ginny snorted "Sure…" she said sarcastically, her wand still trained on him, but other than that she seemed to be at a loss for words.

Severus guessed he would feel the same if he had been in her position. A Death Eater showing up at the door, for no apparent reason, when they were supposed to be fighting in the biggest war the Wizarding World had ever seen, was something that he was sure would leave someone speechless.

Severus found himself searching for something to say.

"I have a letter," Severus stated, making sure to keep his hands up, he continued to watch the wand that was pointed at him, "from Harry, for your brother and sister-in-law."

This seemed to be the last thing Ginny had expected him to say because now she looked even more confused than before.

"If you would allow me to give it to her, I'm sure it would explain some of your questions too" Severus tried.

"A letter?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes" Severus confirmed.

"Fleur!" Ginny called, though she didn't take her eyes off of Severus.

Fleur appeared in the doorway and then screamed when she saw Severus "Death Eater!" she yelled pulling out her wand and pointing it at him "What are you doing here? We have nothing that could possibly be of interest to you!"

Now this was more of the reaction Severus had expected.

Before he could answer Ginny piped up "He says he's not here to hurt us, but that he has a letter for you from Harry."

Fleur looked skeptical.

"Where is this letter?" she asked.

"It's in my pocket," Severus answered, looking down "Will you allow me to retrieve it?"

Ginny gave a stiff nod "But slowly, and don't try anything because I won't hesitate to hex you."

"Okay," Severus said and then he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. Harry's magical signature was so strong that he got a clear image of the boy's face in his mind when he touched the parchment.

Severus held the letter out to Fleur, who snatched it from him; the image of Harry disappeared from his mind. By the look on Fleur's face a second later, Severus could tell that she must have received the same image.

"It's definitely from Arry" Fleur told Ginny.

"Well then go ahead and read it," Ginny said "I'll watch him" she gestured to Severus.

Fleur nodded quickly and then unrolled the parchment and began to read it.

Severus watched her face as her expression turned to shock, then outrage, and finally to utter disbelief.

When she was done she was shaking her head "But this is impossible," she stated "I don't believe it."

Severus had known she would say that.

"What's impossible?" Ginny asked curiously "What did the letter say?"

"It said that he was the other father of Lesley, and that he didn't murder Dumbledore like we all thought" Fleur said.

Ginny looked shocked.

"The letter is strong with Harry's magical signature, but I still don't believe it." Fleur turned to Severus and asked "How do we know you are not lying? How do we know you didn't force Arry to write that letter?"

"It is impossible to force someone's signature" Severus said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He knew the witch must know that.

But Fleur and Ginny still didn't look convinced.

"But I have proof other than that," Severus said and he pointed to the inside pocket of his robes, where Dumbledore's pensive and his memories sat "and if you want you can use Veritaserum on me."

The two women stood silently for a moment. "Fine," Fleur finally said "show us this proof."

"It would be better done inside" Severus said though he doubted they would let him in.

Fleur's features turned cold but then she gave a stiff nod "Do not take your wand off him Ginny."

Ginny nodded and her wand hand gripped tighter.

Severus carefully followed them inside, Fleur led him to the living room and Ginny walked behind him with her want pointed at him. When they stopped Severus slowly reached into his robe pocket and took out the small, stone pensive, he handed it to Fleur "My memories," he explained.

Fleur gave him a look that suggested diving into Severus' memories actually pained her.

"Will you be alright with…him," Fleur said "while I watch his memories?"

Ginny nodded "Yeah, go on."

Fleur took a moment and then placed the pensive on the coffee table in front of them before letting herself be drawn into it.

Ginny stood stiffly in front of Severus "You should sit down" she ordered.

Severus, who had been looking around the room nodded. "Right," he said, he knew it would make her feel just a bit better if he wasn't towering over her, so he sat down without argument.

They waited silently for a long time.

After almost twenty minutes of silence Ginny finally broke it "You came from the battle?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus said after a moment.

"Why didn't Harry come with you, wouldn't this have been easier to explain with him here?" Ginny asked.

Severus felt a painful jolt in his chest and he grimaced "He was unable to come with me…he had something else he had to do."

Ginny looked stricken by his answer "Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Severus said, he didn't want to have to be the one to explain to her that Harry would most likely be dead by now.

"What about my…" Ginny began but trailed off when the pensive began to shake and Fleur shot out of it.

The blonde stumbled for a moment and then she looked up at them, tears were rolling down her face and she looked like she was about to break down. "Oh Professor Snape, I had no idea…and Arry, he's…"

"Yes" Severus said looking away from her; he couldn't bear to see her pain.

However she came forward and kneeled down beside him, she took his hand "I'm sorry, it was clear that he truly loved you."

Severus reluctantly let her hold his hand, he had made sure to add his last memory with Harry in Dumbledore's office into the pensive, he didn't like putting such a private moment out there for just anyone to view, but he knew it was necessary in order to gain their trust.

"Wait…" Ginny said "What happened?"

Fleur looked up at her "Oh Ginny, you can lower your wand now, Professor Snape was telling the truth, he is innocent."

"But…" Ginny began, still not lowering her wand "How can that be?"

Ginny's eyes glanced towards the pensive, Snape felt annoyance rise in him but nodded his head towards it "Go on then" he said stiffly.

Ginny bit her lip and slowly lowered her wand, her hand shaking slightly. With one last glance at Snape she walked over to the pensive and let it pull her in.

Fleur was still sniffling, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, her other hand still clutching Severus' and he was becoming uncomfortable.

Severus looked around the little cottage again and the said "Do you think I could possibly see my daughter now?"

Fleur's head shot up and she looked him in the eye "Oh yes…how could I forget, you must be impatient to meet her. She's upstairs sleeping right now, but of course you can go up."

Fleur stood up and gestured for him to follow her, he did so.

…

"Wait," Ron said, slowing down as they approached Shell Cottage "so it was Snape that sent us the doe and the sword?"

"Yes," Harry said impatiently, he could see the lights on in the little Cottage now and felt excitement rise in his chest.

"And then you sent him here with his memories so that he could retrieve Lesley?" Ron continued.

"Yes," Harry repeated "and I'm not sure how Fleur took it with him showing up on her door, so I want to get there quickly."

"Right…right," Ron said quickening his pace "I just still can't believe you were buggering Snape!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, as she too ran to keep up.

"Oh come on Hermione, you know you were surprised too" Ron said.

Hermione blushed "Well yes, but obviously Harry and Snape are well matched. Well I'm not too pleased with the fact that you had a relationship with your _Professor _Harry, I mean that is breaking so many school rules, I'm glad that you had someone that cared about you, other than us."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as he reached the front door of Shell Cottage. He raised his hand and knocked. Before he could even lower his fist, the door was pulled open and a baffled Fleur looked out at him.

She gaped at him for a few moments, and then her eyes widened as she gasped out "Arry?"

Harry smiled "Professor Snape wasn't here, by any chance, was he?"

Fleur didn't answer; instead she pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away she was looking at him in disbelief "But you…and You-Know-Who…should be dead" she stuttered.

"Well Voldemort is," Harry said and almost laughed at the look of shock on Fleur's face "but I'm still here, luckily. It's a long story, I'll explain later. Now is Severus here?"

Fleur blinked rapidly before nodding "Yes, he's upstairs, with Lesley."

Harry grinned and felt his heart flutter "Do you think I could?" he looked past her towards the stairs.

"Of course," Fleur said moving out of the way.

"Thanks," Harry said walking past her and then practically ran up the stairs. The door to Lesley's room was wide open and Harry slowly peered into it.

Harry's could see Severus' outline standing beside the crib, by the morning light filtering in through the window above Lesley's crib. Then man seemed stiff and Harry wondered what he was thinking. Harry watched as his back arched a bit and he reached into the crib to run one of his long fingered hands through Lesley's hair, she was still asleep.

Severus seemed almost afraid to touch her and Harry could see that his hand was shaking slightly.

Harry soundlessly stepped into the room and walked up behind Severus. He ran a hand down Severus' back and felt as the man stiffened, his hand quickly withdrawing from the crib. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Harry whispered.

At the sound of his voice Severus whipped around and stared at Harry in astonishment. "Harry…?" he said and his voice cracked.

Harry nodded.

"But…but how?" Severus whispered.

"Apparently since I was willing to give up my own life for everyone the killing curse didn't work on me, it only killed the part of Voldemort's soul that was inside of me. Dumbledore explained it, but it's rather complicated, something to do with love, of course" Harry said with a grin.

Severus just stared at him for a moment before bending down to pull Harry close and kiss him. He didn't care what kind of magic it was; all he cared about was that Harry was standing in front of him now and that he was very much alive.

They broke apart when they heard a slight rustling to from the crib. They both turned to look down.

Lesley had woken up and she was now staring up at them blinkingly. Her little arms moving above her head as she stretched from sleep.

Harry stepped out of Severus' embrace and moved closer to the crib "Hey little one," he whispered as he placed a hand on her tummy.

Lesley gave a wide yawn and Harry chuckled "Are you a sleepy girl?" Lesley smiled up at him and kicked her legs out.

Harry moved to pick her up "Do you want to meet your Daddy?" He cradled her to his chest and then moved towards Severus. The man looked stiff again and he was looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sure your Daddy wants to meet you, isn't that right Severus?"

Severus looked down at the sleepy child in Harry's arms. She was rubbing her eyes with her fists as she yawned again. He couldn't believe that she was actually his, that she was a tiny part of him and Harry, of their love together. He had to repeat to himself 'I have a daughter, I have a daughter.'

"Severus?" Harry repeated.

"…Yes" Severus said after a moment and then held out his hands to take his child. She was heavier than he thought she would be and he clutched her closely to his chest. Then he felt this surge of magic in the pit of his stomach and almost gasped at the force of it. "Wow…" he said looking down "what was that?"

"The tingling?" Harry guessed.

"I wouldn't call it a tingling, more like a blast of unearthed magic" Severus said.

Harry laughed "That's her magical core searching out yours. With it she can tell you are her father."

'Right' Severus thought to himself, he did remember reading that somewhere, and how strong a baby's magical bound could be with their biological parents.

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lesley squeal. At first he thought he had somehow hurt her but then he realized when he looked down that she was squealing in excitement. She bounced in his arms a bit and reached for his hair.

Harry smiled and moved closer, he could see the tenderness in Severus' eyes when he looked down at their daughter, and it made Harry feel hopeful and giddy.

Severus used the hand that he wasn't holding Lesley with, to place a hand around Harry's waist and pull him closer. "She is beautiful," he stated as they both stared at their daughter. Then Severus placed a kiss on Harry's temple and whispered "Thank you."

Harry smiled and lent into Severus' touch.

…

**A/N: I know Ginny wasn't supposed to know about Lesley, but I just figured that she could have overheard her parents talking about her. I mean she was out of school and in hiding, so what else would there be to do other than eavesdrop. Lol. **

**Also, I know Severus normally wouldn't have been able to find Shell Cottage because of the Fidelius Charm but there was no way I could work around that. So you can come to your own conclusion on how he knew it. I was thinking that Dumbledore might have known before he died, and had told Severus just in case. **

**And last but not least, I'm thinking that there will be maybe two more chapters to this story, possibly only one but I'm working on making it into two. **


	38. Life

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

Harry sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, while he fed Lesley her breakfast. Severus had left early that morning as he had some business to attend to at Hogwarts. Harry was just waiting for him to return.

It had been four weeks since the finale battle had ended and they had just moved into Grimmauld Place four days ago.

Of course Harry didn't plan for the Ancient House of Black to become their permanent home. It was just a place they could stay until they found somewhere better.

They had been staying at Shell Cottage for the first three weeks after the battle but found it had gotten very small, very quickly. With members of the Weasley family always coming and going and the three of them having to bunk in Lesley's room altogether, due to the lack of space.

Not to mention Harry got the feeling that they were cramping Bill and Fleur's style. The battle was over and the newly married couple finally was able to freely act as such.

So not wanting to burden Bill and Fleur any longer, Harry and Severus made their way to Grimmauld Place and cleared it of any remaining dark magic that the Death Eaters might have left.

Only when they both agreed it was safe enough for Lesley, they began bringing their belongings over. It didn't take long since neither owned much, and soon they were happily moved in.

Bill and Fleur were sad to see Lesley go because they had become quite attached to her in the nine months they had her, but Harry promised they could come and visit anytime they liked, and thanked them for everything they had done for them.

Harry and Severus planned to continue their search for a proper home while at Grimmauld Place.

Harry dipped a spoon into the mushy baby food and then raised it towards Lesley's mouth. "Mmm," he said with a grin "you like your yummy bananas, don't you?"

Lesley opened her mouth and ate the spoonful of banana flavored baby food; it was one of her favorites. She made a smacking sound as Harry pulled the spoon away again.

Then Lesley made an "Oooh" noise and her hands shot out excitedly. Her inquisitive emerald eyes stared fixedly on something behind Harry's head.

Harry turned to look and saw a great brown barn owl was sitting on the stoop outside the window, looking in at them with wide eyes.

Harry stood up and went to open the window. The owl hopped in and flew over to the table and landed on it. Then it dropped the mail it had been carrying, as well as the Daily Prophet, in the middle of the table.

"Oool" Lesley said, trying to reach out to it.

Harry hurried over and placed his hand over Lesley's, pulling it back protectively because he didn't want to chance the owl pecking at her tiny fingers.

With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out five sickles and two knuts to pay the owl, he placed the money inside the tiny pouch the owl held out and then watched as it flew away out the window.

Harry sat back down in his seat and pulled the mail towards him. Most of it was letters from the Ministry, he was sure that they would be invitations to events they wanted him to come to. He ignored them in favor of picking up a letter that had come from one of the realtors Harry and Severus had spoken to.

He opened the letter and began to read. Halfway through he stopped when Lesley squealed "Da!" and one of her tiny fingers came to land on the newspaper Harry hadn't bothered with, pointing at the picture on the front.

Harry put down his letter and reached out to take the paper, he opened it up.

Harry laughed when he saw the front page and grinned at Lesley. He ruffled her hair with affection "Yes Lesley you're right, that is Daddy."

The title of the article read _Ex-Death Eater receives Order of Merlin. _Harry scanned over the page, the article went on to talk about how Severus had been cleared of all charges and how the Ministry had acknowledged his efforts in the war, and given him an Order of Merlin in his honor.

Beside the article there was a picture of Severus, standing stiffly with his trademark scowl in place, as he moodily accepted the Order of Merlin, which was practically being shoved into his hands by a Ministry Official.

Harry moved the paper closer to Lesley so that she could see the picture better. "Look at Daddy," Harry mused, and almost to himself he added "acting all menacing and sexy, as usual."

"Potter!"

Harry nearly dropped the paper as he whipped around to see Severus in the doorway. He hadn't heard the man come in, and Severus hadn't called him by his surname since long before the battle.

"Sev?" Harry questioned.

Severus walked into the room until he was standing just a few inches away from Harry. "Please deter from teaching our young impressionable daughter such obscene words."

"Obscene?" Harry repeated in confusion, thinking back to what he had just been saying "Oh…you mean sexy."

Severus shot him a glare and Harry laughed.

"Severus she's not even one yet and she can barely say Daddy, I doubt she's going to start saying se…"

Severus cut him off "Still I would prefer not to use such words in front of her. A child's mind is like a sponge, they pick up everything."

Harry didn't really think that saying the word 'sexy' was going to have any negative effect on their daughter, but if Severus felt so strongly about it, he would make an effort not to.

"Okay Sev," Harry said "but you are S-E-X-Y, you know?" Harry said spelling the word out instead.

Severus snorted but leaned down to give Harry a quick kiss before stating "As are you."

Harry smiled at Severus as he pulled away and straightened back up. "So what have you two been doing?" he asked Harry as he moved over to place a kiss on the top of Lesley's head.

"We were just finishing up breakfast" Harry said.

"No kidding," Severus said after he had gotten a good look at Lesley's face "tell me, did you happen to get any of the food into our daughter?"

Harry looked over at Lesley in question and his eyes widened when he realized that while he and Severus had been talking, Lesley had reached her hand into the bowl that had the remaining baby food in it and had then proceeded to touch her face with her baby food-covered hand.

Severus chuckled as he summoned a napkin and began to clean off Lesley's hands and face.

Harry watched him and had to smile at how gentle Severus was being.

Harry had found that the man truly loved being a father and had taken to his role like a fish to water.

Harry stood up and started cleaning off the breakfast dishes, while Severus finished cleaning Lesley.

"I got a letter from that realtor that has a house near the Weasley's home, the one that we wanted to check out" Harry said as he placed the dishes in the sink.

Severus looked over at Harry and waited for him to continue. "He wants me to floo him at ten so that we can set up an appointment time to look at the house." Harry looked up at the clock that was above the sink "Which is in fifteen minutes…so why don't you take Lesley into the den and I'll be in once I'm done with the call."

"Alright," Severus said picking Lesley up out of her high chair "I believe it's just about time for playtime anyway."

Harry grinned at him as Severus began to walk down the hall with Lesley.

…

Harry walked into the den about an hour later. The floo call had taken longer than he had originally thought it would because apparently the realtor had sent Harry the wrong time to floo him and Harry had had trouble getting through.

Harry saw Severus sitting down on the couch with Lesley in his arms, reading to her from a potions book.

He walked over and sat down beside them "I thought it was playtime?"

Severus looked up at him "It was," he said "until this old man couldn't take kneeling on the floor any longer…"

Harry stopped him "Oh Sev, you're not old."

Severus rolled his eyes and then said, gesturing to the book, "Well now it's looking over potions basics time."

Harry laughed and the leaned over Severus, taking the book out of his hand "Actually, I think it's nap time."

Severus looked at Harry as he pulled back and then down at Lesley to see that her eyes had fallen shut, and that she was leaning into him on the verge of sleep, one of her tiny hands grasped loosely in his shirt.

"I think you're right," Severus whispered.

Harry smiled and leaned down to gather Lesley into his arms gently so as not to wake her. Her hand slipped away from Severus' shirt and then Harry carried her to the small cot they had set up in the room. He carefully placed her in it before walking back to Severus and sitting down next to him.

Severus pulled Harry towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Harry smiled when Severus pulled back, and snuggled into his side.

"So how did it go at Hogwarts?" Harry asked making sure to keep his voice down so that they didn't wake Lesley.

"Good," Severus answered "Though Minerva wasn't too pleased with my decision not to return next year. She believed that since I had been cleared that I would want to return to my old post."

Harry unconsciously played with a button on Severus' shirt "You know you can go back if you want to."

"Harry," Severus said sternly, making the younger man look at him "we've already talked about this and I've told you that I don't want to go back to teaching. I want to be here with you and Lesley. I can brew potions on the side to make money for us, but I want to spend as much time as I can with you two."

Harry smiled at him "I love you Severus."

Severus smiled back "I love you too Harry," he said kissing the boy with passion.

Harry was panting when he pulled away.

"What did the realtor say?" Severus asked.

"He said he could make an appointment for us this weekend so that we can go take a look at the house. I've already owled Fleur to ask them if they could take Lesley for the day" Harry explained.

"Good," Severus said "It will be nice to get out of this place and into a home of our own, not that I'm complaining but…"

"I know what you mean," Harry said when Severus didn't continue "this just doesn't feel like home."

"Exactly," Severus said and pulled Harry closer "but I must say the company makes it much better."

Harry laughed.

…

Harry walked into Lesley's room just as Severus was placing her in her crib. They had been reading her a bedtime story when Krecher had popped in and said that the floo was for him. Harry had gone downstairs while Severus finished reading 'The Princess and the Frog' to Lesley, they had both mutually agreed that they would stick to muggle fairytales, as Harry had gotten just about enough of Wizarding ones for the rest of his life.

It had been Fleur that had been flooing; she told Harry that she and Bill would be happy to watch Lesley that weekend.

When Harry had made it back upstairs Lesley was already asleep.

Harry placed his hand on Severus' arm as he watched their sleeping daughter. Severus turned to Harry and pulled him close "I…" he began quietly "I never thought I would be so blessed."

Harry felt his heartbeat quicken at the statement and leaned forward to place a kiss on Severus' cheek "I feel blessed with you in my life too."

…

Later that night, when both he and Severus were in bed, Harry turned on his side so that he lay facing Severus.

Severus looked over at him and ran a hand through Harry's hair, the younger man looked troubled "What is it?" he asked.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow and placed one of his hands on Severus' bare chest "I could have never asked for a better life," Harry said "I'm so glad that I have you and Lesley because I don't think I could live without either of you."

Severus nodded, he felt the same way, but he could sense that Harry wasn't finished and waited for him to continue.

"But…" Harry said and Severus could feel his chest tighten "It's just I've wondered…"

"Tell me," Severus said.

"Did you know that males could get pregnant?" Harry finally asked.

Severus started silently at him for a minute "Yes," he said.

Harry looked pained by his answer "But then…why didn't you tell me. I mean honestly Lesley is the best thing that ever happened to me but at the time we were at war. Why didn't you warn me, why didn't you suggest we use protection? It was so hard having Lesley and then having to leave her Severus" Harry said, and he felt tears come to his eyes; this was something he had been wondering about for a while. "I mean after I found out, when I thought you were still on Voldemort's side, I thought you probably got some sick pleasure out of the thought of me having your child…"

Harry's rambling was stopped when Severus placed a hand over the one Harry had on his chest, and linked their fingers together.

"Harry," Severus said quietly "I didn't think of telling you that males could get pregnant because in order for it to happen both males have to love each other so completely that they know they want to spend the rest of their lives together. I didn't even know I felt that way at the time, I was just happy that we were back together, and I didn't think you could possibly feel that way either."

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"It's an ancient magic Harry," Severus said "something that we don't know much about. It's known that only if two partners love each other and want to spend their lives together, will they be able to conceive children together. If I had thought we were at that point I would have suggested a contraceptive, but as it is now I'm glad I didn't. I'm so sorry for all the pain you went through Harry, but I couldn't imagine living my life without you and Lesley in it either. I love you both so much."

Harry had to wipe a tear away from his eye "Oh Sev," he said "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms "It's okay," he whispered "I understand, don't worry about it."

They lay there for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, just listening to each other breathe.

Harry pulled back and placed a kiss on Severus' lips, he had a cheeky smile on his face. "How about we work on making another one?" Harry asked and he pressed himself against Severus' thigh.

Severus groaned before saying "I'm not sure if I'm up for having another one just yet, not when our first one isn't even one yet."

"Well then how about we just practice?" Harry suggested.

Severus grinned at him and kissed him hungrily, he liked the sound of that.

**...**

**A/N: There will definitely be one more chapter. **


	39. 15 Years Later

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**As I've been following the plot of the books I thought I better add a 19 years later, or in this case 15 since 19 just didn't work. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this last chapter! **

…

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up!"

Severus let out a "oomph" when the weight of their youngest son, three year old Noah, landed on his stomach.

He cracked his eyes open to see the smiling boy leaning over him. Excited green eyes stared into amused black ones.

"Come on!" Noah shouted and began jumping up and down in his excitement "Get up, get up!" Severus cringed due to the uncomfortable weight on his chest caused by Noah's jumping and had to reach out and still his son.

The lump beside them groaned and rolled over. Then Harry's messy head of hair appeared from under the covers as he rubbed a hand over his face "What is it?" he slurred sleepily.

"Come on Papa!" Noah said stretching one of his small hands out to pull the covers away from Harry "We need to go!"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked sitting up.

"To King's Cross!" Noah shouted and his eyes lit up.

"We are?" Harry asked in mock surprise, King's Cross had been the only thing little Noah had been able to talk about for the last two weeks "I didn't know we were going to King's Cross?"

Noah gave him a wide-eyed expression "Yes you did Papa! We're going to King's Cross and we are going to get to see the big red steam engine. Isn't that right Daddy?" Noah looked expectantly at Severus.

"Yes," Severus said matter-of-factly "I believe so."

"Uh huh," Noah said "and it's gonna be just like mine but bigger."

"Oh…" Harry said "I remember now. Right, we are supposed to be going to King's Cross today."

Noah nodded enthusiastically.

"We should get ready then," Harry said "maybe you should go wake up Lesley and Al while we're getting dressed, to make sure they're ready too."

"Okay!" Noah said happily, rolling off the bed and running out the door. Harry and Severus could hear him yelling "Albus, Lesley get up, it's time to go to King's Cross!" as he ran down the hall.

Harry chuckled.

"You know Lesley will be none too pleased with you for that" Severus said, but he had a small smile on his face.

"Well," Harry said "she did ask me to remember to wake her up this morning."

Severus grinned and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Harry's lips. "Come on," he said when he pulled back "we better get a move on before Noah comes back."

Harry's hand reached up and he pulled Severus down for a slightly longer kiss before he got up and made his way to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Severus watched him with a grin, until he heard a door being slammed down the hall and Lesley's annoyed voice yelling at Noah to leave her alone, and decided he better get up and find his son something less intrusive to do.

…

"Lesley, Albus!" Harry called up the stairs "hurry up; you both need to have some breakfast before we head to the station."

"Coming Papa" Lesley called back and then he heard her coming down the stairs, pulling her heavy trunk behind her as she tried to maneuver it down the stairs.

Harry took out his wand and levitated it out of her hands "I'll put this in the front hall for you."

"Thanks Papa" Lesley said kissing his cheek before walking past him and making her way to the kitchen.

Harry spelled the trunk into the hall and then joined her and Severus in the kitchen. Severus was just placing a plate with eggs, bacon and fruit in front of Lesley.

"Where's your brother?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her "We'll be late if he doesn't get down here soon."

Lesley looked up "He's having some kind of hissy fit" she said and Harry shot Severus a worried look, Albus was the most levelheaded of their three children and he didn't get upset often. "I tried to talk to him," Lesley continued "but he yelled at me and said he wanted to be left alone."

"I'll go talk to him" Severus said and Harry nodded.

Severus walked up the steps and down the hall until he was standing outside of Albus' room, he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Albus called from inside.

Severus shook his head and gently pushed the door open. Severus peered in and saw that Albus was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

Severus noted that the room was a mess, which was unusual for Albus as he normally kept his room spotless and organized. Clothes littered the floor beside the half empty trunk near the foot of Albus' bed and a few books lay open on the floor. Severus looked down and saw that there was a book lying near his feet, it looked as though Albus had thrown it.

Severus bent down and picked up the book, before walking farther into Albus' room "Al?" he asked softly "What's wrong?"

Albus looked up at him with a frown, their eyes meeting. Alone of their three children Albus had inherited his eyes and they looked at him defiantly for a moment "I couldn't figure out what to bring."

Severus knew that was a lie, Albus had been packed for weeks and all his stuff had been organized neatly in his trunk the night before.

He placed the book on Albus' desk and took a seat beside him on the bed "What's really bothering you?"

Albus sighed and looked at his feet. Severus studied him for a moment, out of all of his children Albus was most like him and Severus found that they connected better than Harry did with him. Whenever Albus had a problem he was more likely to seek Severus out, that wasn't saying that he loved Severus more than Harry, just that he felt more comfortable with him.

"Hey," Severus said gently, placing his hand on Albus' shoulder "you can tell me."

Albus looked up at his dad, his eyes slightly watery "What if nobody likes me?" he asked, his voice was barely audible.

Severus squeezed Albus' shoulder in a comforting way and said "Albus, you are a friendly, smart, charming young wizard; there's no way people won't like you."

"You think?" Albus asked.

"I don't think, I know." Severus said "It's hard to go to a new school and make new friends but every other first year will be feeling the same way. They might not show it, but I guarantee that they all will be feeling a little insecure about making friends, and what to expect at Hogwarts.

"Besides you won't be alone," Severus said "Lesley will be there, and so will Teddy and Rose."

Albus bit his lip, something he picked up from Harry, and said "I almost forgot about Rose.

Severus nodded "I'm sure she'll be just as nervous as you are, I'd bet she'd like to have your company on the train ride there, unless you're planning to stay here which might just be the case if we don't hurry and get going."

"No, I'm coming," Albus said "thanks Dad."

Severus gave Albus a one armed hug and the gestured to the clothes and books on the floor "Now let's get this cleaned up shall we?"

Albus nodded and hopped off the bed.

…

Noah pulled on Harry's hand as they approached the barrier at King's Cross, his eyes kept darting around as he looked at all the trains in the station but none seemed to hold his interest for long. "Are we almost there Papa?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep, just through here," Harry said as he pointed to the wall "Lesley why don't you go first?" he called to his daughter.

Tossing her long black, mid-back length hair over her shoulder, Lesley nodded and ran with her cart into the barrier and disappeared through it.

Albus looked back at his parents before following his sister through the wall.

Severus, Harry and Noah followed him.

When they got to the other side Noah let out a cheer and jumped up and down "Papa look! There it is! There it is!"

Harry sent a grin at Severus as they both watched their overeager son's face light up as he pulled Harry towards the train.

"It's soo big!" Noah said as he stared up at the train, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Harry!" Harry heard his name being called from the other end of the platform and saw Ron and Hermione with their children Rose and Hugo.

"Come along Noah," Harry said taking the little boy's hand, "let's go see Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron."

Noah pouted for a second; he didn't want to move away from the train.

"They're near the front of the train Noah; maybe we'll get a look at the conductor?" Harry said.

"Really?" Noah asked excitedly, and then just about dragged Harry to the other end of the platform before Harry could answer.

"Hey," Harry said when he got to Ron and Hermione, he had to stop Noah from running straight past them and told the child that they would go up to the front in a few minutes before the train left.

Noah pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, but after one sharp look from Severus who had followed them, he didn't attempt to complain.

"Hey," Albus said to Rose, a look of relief showed on his face as Rose beamed at him.

"How was the drive?" Harry asked Ron and the other man snorted.

"Almost ran off the road before we could get here," Ron said "Damn muggle contraptions, makes you wish we still had dad's old magical car."

"It's probably still running around the Dark Forest," Harry said "saving rule-breaking children from giant spiders."

Ron shuddered at the thought and Hermione who had been listening to their conversation shook her head.

Lesley ran up to them then "I just got my trunk put on the train," she said and then smiled at Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Squirt," Ron said and Lesley turned bright red.

"Uncle Ron, I've told you not to call me that in public!" Lesley ground out.

Ron looked apologetic "Sorry, old habits and all."

Hermione was shaking her head in amusement as Lesley rolled her eyes "Well don't let it happen again."

"I swear this place gets busier every year" The group turned to see a haggard but happy looking Remus, with Tonks and Teddy following him.

"Teddy!" Lesley shouted and flung her arms around him, Teddy was blushing when she pulled away but Lesley didn't notice.

"It's just the kids getting taller," Harry said as he patted Remus on the shoulder "Or maybe you're shrinking…" he teased.

Remus shook his head but he looked amused.

A whistle sounded and everyone looked towards the train "You four better get on the train," Hermione stated as she looked back at the children.

"Right," Lesley said leaning up to give both Harry and Severus a kiss on the cheek "See you at Christmas," she said to them and then grabbed Teddy's arm after he had said goodbye to his parents, and began pulling him towards the train.

Albus bit his lip as he looked over at the train but after a reassuring smile from Severus he gave both his parents a hug and then hurried off with Rose to get on the train.

Harry placed a hand on Severus' arm and said quietly "He'll be alright."

Severus looked at his son's retreating form and stated "I know he will."

Then the moment was broken by Noah shouting "Papa! It's going to leave!"

Harry laughed and hurried over to his youngest son; he picked Noah up in his arms and brought him over to the front of the train so that they could wave to the conductor.

…

Harry plunked down on the couch next to Severus and let out a deep breath "It's been a long day" he stated.

"It has," Severus agreed as he placed a letter in Harry's hands "This came while you were putting Noah to bed."

Harry opened it and smiled when he recognized Albus' neat handwriting.

"Shall I read it?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded.

_Dear Dad and Papa, _

_You were right about Hogwarts, it's amazing. I'm already having fun and it's only the first day. _

_I thought you'd want to know that I was sorted into Slytherin. I was surprised at first because I thought I'd be put in Ravenclaw like Lesley. I'm sort of glad I wasn't though; I don't think it would have been the right house for me. _

_Rose was put in Gryffindor, though that was pretty much a given. We still plan to hang out though, like on the weekends and stuff. _

_I've already made friends and my dorm mates are pretty cool. _

_Well I've got to go; Scorpius and I are going to play a game of exploding snap before we have to go to bed. _

_Love you, _

_Albus_

"Scorpius?" Harry asked after reading the letter "As in Scorpius Malfoy…oh brother."

When Severus didn't respond he turned to look at him, the man was smiling. Harry grinned at him, there was obvious pride coming off of Severus in waves.

"I knew he'd be fine," Severus stated "…and in Slytherin" the man's eyes gleamed.

Harry laughed and moved closer to his husband "Well with our genes it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Severus just grinned at him until Harry added "I bet Noah will turn out to be a Gryffindor."

"Heaven Forbid," Severus said pulling Harry towards him "I already have my hands full with just one Gryffindor."

Harry laughed and kissed Severus lips languidly, their lips moving slowly together.

Severus pulled away after a moment and whispered "I love you."

Harry just grinned and kissed him again.

-The End-

…

**A/N: Yeah so it's finished :) **

**Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story until the end and especially to the reviewers who kept me motivated with their kind and inspiring words. **

**Though I am going to miss this story I'm so glad that I've finally finished it, as it was the first ever fanfiction I started writing and I feel accomplished as I post this later chapter up. **

**In other news, I've closed the poll which I had up and the results are posted on my profile. I will now be working on 'Time Altered' and 'The Bachelor'; you can also find more information about it on my profile. **


End file.
